Enamorada de su jefe
by kyla from the sky
Summary: Edward era una fantasía hecha realidad. Lo duro llegaría cuando tuviera que volver a su solitaria vida después de haber robado el amor de su jefe y de que él descubriera que no era la mujer que creía. Cap final
1. Resumen

**Enamorada de su jefe**

_**Summary**_

_El jefe tenía amnesia y estaba convencido de que Bella era su esposa._

_Poco podía imaginar el director general de la empresa que aquella mujer que lo miraba con cara de amor no era otra que su secretaria, Bella Swan. Cuando empezó a recuperar la memoria Edward Cullen se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que recordaba hacía pensar que Bella fuera su esposa. Lo que sí sabía era que deseaba ser el esposo de aquella encantadora dama por encima de todo Bella no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante con aquella charada; después de todo, ser la esposa de. Edward era una fantasía hecha realidad. Lo duro llegaría cuando tuviera que volver a su solitaria vida después de haber robado el amor de su jefe y de que él descubriera que no era la mujer que creía._


	2. prologo

Hola de nuevo! Estoy contentísima de que sigan leyendo mis adaptaciones, quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir la historia cuando les dije que lo haría, esta vez mi retraso no fue por motivo de enfermedad o accidente -mi hermano ya esta muchísimo mejor, gracias a los que me mandaron pm´s o mails- ni me fui de vacaciones a ningún pueblo negado para la tecnología- jajaja- esta vez simple y sencillamente, o bueno, no tan sencillamente, les aseguro que quería suicidarme,- no literalmente- mi compu murió…. Noooooo…. Pues si, pero no se preocupen, la envié al servicio y como pueden ver revivió y he vuelto para dejarles esta bonita historia.

Pues bien a lo que nos trajo…

Antes quiero aclarar que no la historia, que es de Judith Mcwilliams, ni los personaje, que son de la señora Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación

Y aquí….. el prologo….

Enamorada del Jefe

Prólogo

**¡MAÑANA regresaría Edward! ¡En catorce horas y veinte minutos volvería a ver a su amado!. El ascensor en el que montaba paró en la Planta Baja, y las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente Automáticamente, Bella atravesó la gran superficie de mármol negro de Cullen Enterprises **

—**Buenas noches, Harry —sonrió Bella al guardia que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de la Recepción **

—**Buenas noches, señorita Swan —le respondió Harry— Parece contenta ¿Tiene una cita esta noche? **

**Por un instante, a su mente acudió una imagen de Edward. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción Sonreía sensualmente Aquella imagen aceleraba el latido del corazón de Bella ¿Cómo sería tener una cita con Edward?, se preguntó ¿Que la mirase con amor y deseo, en lugar de con aquella amistad impersonal? Sería algo fascinante El mundo se detendría, cambiaría. Al menos su mundo sería lo más cercano al paraíso— en la tierra **

—**Debe de ser alguien muy especial para que la ponga así —bromeó Harry **

—**Lo es —contestó Bella **

**Y caminó deprisa hacia las puertas de salida del edificio antes de que Harry pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas que no podría contestar .No podía contarle que estaba loca por un hombre que solo la veía como a una eficiente ayudante administrativa Sonaba patético, pero no lo era .**

**El hecho de que Edward no la amase en aquel momento no era sinónimo de que no la fuera a amar en el futuro, pensó .Después de todo, ella no lo había amado a primera vista tampoco. Cuando la había entrevistado para el trabajo de ayudante, solo había pensado que él era muy sexy Y hasta después de varias semanas trabajando con él, sus sentimientos no se habían transformado en amor .Tal vez, con el tiempo, su simpatía por ella pudiera hacerse suficientemente profunda como para olvidar su determinación de no volver a involucrarse en una relación con una mujer que trabajase para él. Y ella no tenía prisa. Tenía mucho tiempo .Toda la vida. **

**Bella sonrió mientras abría las pesadas puertas de cristal y sentía el perfume a pino de la guirnalda que colgaba de ella .Estaban en época de Navidad, y todo era posible. **

**Bella salió y sintió el golpe frío de un viento helado en la cara. Bajó la cabeza y atravesó deprisa el aparcamiento casi vacío en dirección a su coche… — ¡Eh, nena! —oyó una voz irritante antes de sentir una mano en el brazo.**

**La mano tiró de ella hacia un pecho masculino y duro. Y un hombre la abrazó .**

**Bella se deshizo de aquellos brazos instintivamente No quería que ningún hombre que no fuera Edward la abrazara.**

— **¡No puede ser que aún estés enfadada conmigo, nena, después de tantos meses! —Dijo el hombre— ¡Eh! En estos tiempos todo el mundo se acuesta con gente para divertirse ¡Soy yo quien debería, estar enfadado! **

**Estropeaste un fin de semana perfecto. Y no hablemos del tiempo que perdí saliendo contigo sin obtener nada a cambio. **

**Con la esperanza de que se fuera, Bella sacó el llavero a control remoto y abrió el coche .**

**Para su indignación, él rodeó el coche y se sentó al lado de ella. **

**Bella se echó atrás un mechón que se le había salido del moño que solía usar para trabajo. El viento había despeinado su cabello castaño. Se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo James allí. Hacía más de un año que no lo veía. Pero le importaba tan poco James, que ni le iba a preguntar. **

—**Sal de mi coche —le dijo.**

—**Todavía, no. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, nena Necesito ayuda, y tú vas a dármela.**

— **¡Ni loca! **

— **¡OH! Creo que sí —dijo James con una expresión que fue una premonición de desastre **

—**No querrás que el pobre Edward descubra que su eficiente ayudante y el hermanastro al que odia fueron amantes, ¿no? **

— **¡No fuimos amantes! **

—**Puedes intentar contárselo, pero, ¿a cuál de los dos piensas que creerá cuando le muestre esto? **

**James le mostró una hoja Bella la agarró con un nudo en el estómago. Luego sintió náuseas cuando se puso a leer .Era la copia de un recibo de un hotel a nombre de James y de ella. Y lamentablemente, era real. **

**En el mes de enero, la había invitado a esquiar un fin de semana en los Poconos. Como a Bella le había parecido que podía ser divertido, había aceptado, con la condición de que tuvieran habitaciones separadas .Y de que ella se pagara los gastos. Pero cuando habían llegado al complejo turístico, había descubierto que James había cancelado la reserva de su habitación durante la semana, y que la había registrado en su habitación. **

**Como Bella había conducido desde Filadelfia con James y como la única agencia de alquiler de coches del lugar había estado cerrada por la noche, Bella no había tenido forma de marcharse. Y para colmo, cuando ella había intentado alquilar una habitación, le habían dicho que el alojamiento estaba completo. **

**Enfadada y frustrada, tanto por su ingenuidad, como por el calculado retorcimiento de James, —le había dicho a este lo que pensaba. Luego había agarrado la mitad de las mantas de la suite, y se había acostado en el sofá del pequeño salón, dispuesta a pasar una noche incómoda .Por la mañana a primera hora, se había marchado. Había sido la última vez que había visto a James. **

— **¿Cómo supiste que estaba trabajando para Edward? —preguntó, intentando darse tiempo para pensar.**

—**La querida prima Alice. Anduvo diciendo por ahí que te había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo como ayudante de Edward .**

— **¿y por qué te has puesto en contacto conmigo ahora? Hace seis meses que tengo este trabajo. **

—**Porque he tenido problemas económicos —James se pasó los dedos por su cabello perfectamente arreglado— Te lo diré claramente: he gastado hasta el último céntimo que me dejó mi padre, y si no encuentro una nueva fuente de ingresos **

— **¿Tendrás que ir a trabajar como el resto de la gente? —Preguntó ella— Extorsionarme no te ayudará. Los ahorros de toda mi vida no te alcanzarían ni para una semana **

—**No me refiero a tu dinero, ¡bruja idiota! El de Edward.**

—**No pensarás que soy su apoderada, ¿no?**

—**Siempre piensas en lo pequeño —dijo él fríamente— No quiero malversar fondos de la empresa. Quiero asumir el control de la empresa. Pueden darme una fortuna por su venta. De todos modos, debería haber sido mía. **

—**El padre de Edward se la dejó a él —Bella repitió lo que le había dicho Alice. **

—**Creo que Edward sustituyó un testamento real por uno falso. Mi madre piensa lo mismo. **

**Bella observó el gesto desagradable de James su mirada malévola, se estremeció y se alegró de que estuvieran en un aparcamiento abierto, a la vista de la gente que pasaba. **

— **¿No se os la ocurrido a ninguno de los dos que es posible que tu padre no haya tenido otra opción que dejar la empresa a Edward? —Dijo Bella— Por lo que dijo Alice, la empresa pertenecía a la madre de Edward originalmente. Tal vez fuera ¿el equivalente moderno de lo que es un vínculo jurídico? **

—**No hay ninguna posibilidad .Mamá tuvo la precaución de mí en el testamento de la primera esposa de mi padre antes de casarse con él. La madre de Edward dejó todo lo que tenía a su marido. No, la única explicación de por qué papá no me dejó la empresa a mí fue porque Edward sustituyó el testamento por uno falso. Y yo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar el verdadero. **

—**Usa tu cabeza, James—Bella intentó hacerlo razonar— Aun si hubiera habido otro testamento, ¿qué razón tendría Edward para guardar el original? Lo destruiría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera **

—**No, no lo habría hecho —insistió James— Hubiera querido recrearse contemplándolo, pensando que se había burlado de papá y de mí Así que me ayudarás a buscar ese testamento, o le diré a Edward que hemos sido amantes .Y entonces, ¿adónde irá a parar tu trabajo? **

**«Al diablo», pensó Bella, horrorizada Igua1 que su vida .Miró al vacío por la luna— delantera del coche Habían empezado a caer pequeños copos de nieve —Piénsalo, nena. Estaremos en contacto —le sonrió James, satisfecho, y salió del coche **

**¿Qué haría?, se preguntó Bella. Sin duda, James llevaría a cabo su amenaza .Y no solo disfrutaría con ello. Era muy sádico. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que James actuase Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar, sin siquiera notar el frío helador del interior del coche.**

**Fue presa del pánico. **

—**No es justo —se dijo en voz alta, mientras ponía el coche en marcha y salía del aparcamiento, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que nublaban su visión .Pero pocas cosas en su vida habían sido justas, pensó, cansada.**


	3. Cap 1 accidente

hola nuevamente, que gusto que sigan pasandose por mis adaptaciones, aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia.

voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, de ser posible esta misma semana, aunque tambien va a depender un poco de la cantidad de reviews que me dejen, así que no sean como fantasmitas y pasen sin dejar su huella, aunque solo sea un "hola, me ha gustado" me conformo, se aceptan criticas y sujerencias, ok.

besos

Capítulo 1 ACCIDENTE

**BELLA resistió el impulso de cerrarse más el abrigo, porque sabía que el frío que sentía era interior Tenía que ver con el hombre que tenía al lado **

**Miró a Edward Cullen detenidamente .Observó su mentón cuadrado, sus ojos verdes. Tenía la boca apretada y la mirada hacia adelante .Era un hombre reservado. Podría haber estado solo en el coche por el caso que le hacía. **

**En ocho días, ella ya habría entregado el aviso de renuncia a su puesto de trabajo y tendría que marcharse Se marcharía y no lo volvería a ver .Sintió pánico, pero intentó no desesperarse. Si había una cosa que le había enseñado su desgraciada infancia, era a no rebelarse contra el destino. No le hacía bien .Al destino ella no le importaba O se la tomaba con ella, empezaba a pensar **

**No era justo. Solo había pensado brevemente que James podría ser alguien especial. Pronto se había dado cuenta de que era un ser egoísta que solo tenía dos intereses en su vida: él mismo, y la búsqueda del placer. **

**En cambio Edward…- Instintivamente miró su perfil.**

**En cinco años el trabajo duro de Edward había hecho que la empresa que le había dejado su padre duplicara su valor. ¡Y quién sabe cuánto más haría en otros cinco años! **

**Pero ella no estaría allí para verlo, pensó Bella con tristeza Edward Cullen hacía que cualquier hombre palidecía a su lado, pensó. **

**-—Creo que voy a parar antes de que lleguemos al aeropuerto para cenar -—dijo Edward **

**Bella se estremeció al oír el tono seco en su voz. **

**El hombre paciente, indulgente, que había conocido parecía ser otro desde que ella le había entregado su carta de renuncia al puesto de trabajo **

**Era una pena que hubiera tenido que avisarle con tiempo en lugar de poder desaparecer llevándose los recuerdos de sus últimas semanas juntos. Ahora lo recordaría frío, cortés, un extraño que estaba furioso por su decisión repentina Para colmo, cuando él le había preguntado las razones de su decisión, ella le había dicho una tontería tal como que «necesitaba tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma». Y aquello a él le había irritado más aún. **

**-— ¿Te parece bien? -—le preguntó Edward **

**Bella, envuelta en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír su voz .**

**-—Sí, claro -—contestó **

**-—Hay un sitio a unos kilómetros de aquí que tiene comida decente. Claro que no hace falta mucho mérito para superar la comida de avión -—agregó Edward. **

**-—No **

**Edward se sumió en un profundo silencio. **

**Bella intentó concentrarse en mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla. En diciembre, Búfalo estaba tan desolado como su corazón. **

**Edward dirigió sus ojos hacia Bella, y ella volvió a sentir que la miraba como a alguien que lo había traicionado **

**Y eso era exactamente lo que sentía Edward. Había trabajado con aquella mujer, en equipo, durante seis meses. Habían colaborado muy estrechamente, se habían reído de las mismas cosas, habían hablado de los males endémicos de la sociedad, y habían discutido amistosamente sobre el modo de resolverlos. Él había pasado de pensar que ella era la mejor ayudante que había tenido, a pensar que era única, una mujer en quien se podía confiar. En realidad, él había pensado que a ella le gustaba como hombre, no como Edward Cullen, el industrial rico que podía darle cualquier capricho que le pidiera.**

**Había pasado de tener una idea abstracta de su belleza a darse cuenta de que era la mujer más sensual que había conocido. Se había pasado largas noches imaginando todas las formas en que le gustaría hacerle el amor Incluso había llegado a pensar que no había peligro en involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien con quien trabajaba. Que podía compaginar el placer y los negocios. Y con una breve nota escrita a máquina en un folio, Bella había destruido todo lo él que había pensado de ella. **

**Entonces se había dado cuenta de que había estado equivocado. Totalmente equivocado. No habían sido reales ni su lealtad, ni que él le gustase, ni siquiera su interés por el trabajo **

**¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en mentir diciendo que había encontrado otro trabajo! Le había ido con el cuento de que «tenía que encontrarse a sí misma». Pero lo que había encontrado, evidentemente, era un tonto que estaba dispuesto a comprarle Todo lo que quisiera, sin necesidad de trabajar. **

**Sintió la rabia quemándole dolorosamente el corazón. Había tenido suerte de darse cuenta de que Bella era otra caza fortunas antes de darle alguna pista de que…, no tenía sentido reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, Bella se marcharía de la oficina en ocho días, y no la volvería a ver. El segundo matrimonio de su padre le había enseñado que no valía la pena amar a una mujer que quería a un hombre por lo que tenía y no por quién era.**

**A pocos kilómetros Edward divisó el restaurante que estaba buscando. Tuvo que buscar aparcamiento durante un momento, porque al parecer, muchos viajeros habían decidido parar allí.**

**Aparcó y fue a abrir la puerta para que saliera Bella, pero ella ya había salido como si no quisiera aceptar nada de él, pensó Edward amargamente. **

**Frustrado, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó al lado de ella.**

**Cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante Edward se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el maletín con el móvil en el coche. Tenía que hablar con Richard, el vicepresidente de la empresa para saber lo que sucedía en la oficina. **

**-—Me he dejado el móvil-—dijo, serio-— Entra. Iré enseguida.**

**Bella lo vio darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el coche. Hubiera ido tras él para explicarle por qué se marchaba pero se reprimió el impulso. No serviría .No serviría de nada. Después de que su padre se hubiera casado por segunda vez con su secretaria, Edward había decidido no involucrarse jamás con alguien que trabajase para él. Y si a eso se agrega que ella había salido con su odiado hermanastro, y había pasado una noche con él en un hotel .**

**Edward no podría superar sus prejuicios, ni la red de mentiras que tejería James a su alrededor. Aun si Edward no la despedía, la miraría con desconfianza a partir de entonces. Y ella no lo soportaría. **

**« ¡Maldito James¡ », pensó ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? Porque no pensaba en ella como en una persona de verdad. James se movía por el mundo como si solo él fuera una persona de verdad. Los demás solo servían a sus fines. **

**«Aprende de la experiencia y sigue adelante», se dijo, repitiéndose lo que siempre se había dicho, desde que era pequeña. Había vivido una dura infancia durante la cual había estado acogida con varias familias. **

**Pero aquella vez la idea no la consolaba. Era como si sin Edward no hubiese nada.**

**Un coche negro entró en el aparcamiento a gran velocidad distrayendo sus pensamientos Solo quedaba un aparcamiento al lado del coche de Edward .Al ver que una camioneta que venía desde el lado contrario le iba a disputar el lugar, el coche negro se abalanzó sobre el espacio descontroladamente, pero para hacerlo pisó un trozo de hielo y derrapó. **

**Bella miró la escena, horrorizada. El conductor quiso controlar el coche, pero no pudo. Y entonces se oyó un golpe y un sonido metálico a continuación, al chocar con el coche de Edward. **

**-— ¡No, por favor, Dios! -susurró Bella .**

**Su propia voz pareció sacarla del trance en el que se hallaba, y corrió a ver a Edward. No quería ni pensar en que tal vez su ayuda llegara demasiado tarde. No podía concebir un mundo sin Edward. **

**Se acercó y con una mirada rápida se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, atrapado entre su coche alquilado y el coche negro. Estaba sangrando.**

**Bella se dio la vuelta. El coche alquilado estaba muy golpeado. Pero eso no tenía importancia al lado de lo que pudiera pasarle a Edward. **

**Bella corrió el conductor del coche negro y abrió la puerta. **

**-—No he querido golpearlo; ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡El coche ha resbalado por el hielo! ¡No ha sido culpa mía, le digo! -—exclamó el hombre **

**Furiosa con aquel hombre porque no hacía más que justificarse en lugar de ayudar a Edward, Bella tiró del abrigo del extraño y lo hizo salir del coche, en un rapto de adrenalina que la dejó medio mareada. **

**-—Pero será culpa suya si no hace algo para ayudarlo -—le reprochó ella-— Vaya a llamar a una ambulancia **

**-— ¿Una ambulancia? -—preguntó el hombre. **

**Cuando Bella dio un paso hacia él, el extraño se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el restaurante. **

**Bella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y giró la llave de arranque. Rotundamente, funcionó. Con el pie firmemente apretado en el freno, para que el coche no saliera hacia adelante, dio marcha atrás. Luego alejó el coche un poco más para estar segura de que había despejado el espacio donde estaba Edward, y paró el motor.**

**Corrió hacia Edward, que estaba en el suelo envuelto en un charco de sangre. **

**Se arrodilló a su lado, intentando averiguar de dónde salía la sangre. **

**Se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en la cabeza que empezaba en la sien y terminaba en algún sitio entre su cabello broncíneo. **

**Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el impecable pañuelo que Edward llevaba siempre pero que jamás usaba **

**Al rozar su pecho sintió el latido de su corazón. Eso le dio esperanzas Tal vez no fuera tan grave, pensó. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre parecían peor de lo que eran.**

**«Haz algo» dijo, apretando el pañuelo" contra la herida. **

**-—Déjeme, señorita Soy el médico -—un hombre se arrodilló al lado de Edward, y puso la mano encima del improvisado vendaje de Edward. **

**Cariño, saca mi maletín del maletero -—ordenó el hombre, por encima del hombro. **

**Un momento más tarde, una mujer de mediana edad apareció con un maletín de piel y apartó a Bella para ocupar su lugar. **

**-—No se preocupe, querida -—dijo la mujer-— Mi marido es un médico excelente, y en mis tiempos, yo era una de las mejores enfermeras de Otean. **

**-—Es una suerte -—dijo Bella, apartándose.**

**Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de rezar por Edward, pero no podía formar un solo pensamiento coherente. La imagen de Edward allí tirado, con la cara manchada de sangre, ocupaba toda su mente. **

**-—Bien, la ambulancia ha llegado -—dijo el médico. Bella se dio la vuelta y vio una ambulancia verde y blanca con las luces encendidas. Cerca de ella, también había una patrulla de policía. **

**-—Si no me equivoco, su marido va a necesitar una intervención inmediatamente -—continuó el doctor-— Es una suerte que usted esté aquí para dar su consentimiento. Usted es su esposa, ¿verdad?. **

**-—Sí -—Bella no tuvo reparo en mentir. **

**Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que Edward recibiera la atención que necesitaba. **

**-—Trabajamos juntos, y nunca llevo los anillos a la oficina -—explicó Bella su falta de alianza. **

**La ambulancia paró y de ella salieron un hombre alto y una mujer delgada. El hombre corrió hacia Edward, le echó una mirada y gritó algo a la mujer .Esta corrió a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, abrió las puertas y sacó una caja metálica roja grande. Corrió hacia Edward, y se agachó al lado del médico y su compañero. **

**-— ¡Le digo que no ha sido culpa mía! -—se oyó la voz del hombre del coche negro **

**Bella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le dijo: **

**-—Si no hubiera ido a gran velocidad, el coche no habría derrapado. **

**-— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la victima? -—el policía miró a Edward. **

**-—Edward Cullen -—respondió Bella.**

**-—Y esta es su esposa, oficial-—dijo el médico-— Estaré en el restaurante, si necesita algo. **

**-—Intente no preocuparse, querida. Tenemos un hospital local muy bueno -—el doctor palmeó el hombro de Bella, y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. **

**El policía sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella **

**-—Límpiese, señora Cullen Se le van a congelar las lágrimas con el frío que hace .**

**Bella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando **

**-—Le digo que no ha sido culpa mía ¿Cómo podía saber que había un trozo de hielo ahí? -—Insistió el conductor del coche negro-— Y no solo eso, ella me sacó del coche a empujones, y creo que me he torcido algo -—se quejó **

**El policía miró a Bella un momento. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre de arriba abajo. **

**-— ¿Y por qué cree, señor, que a la señora le pareció necesario sacarlo del coche?-—preguntó el oficial **

**-—Yo estaba en estado de shock. Y ella, en lugar de dejar que recuperase la razón, simplemente abrió la puerta y me sacó de mi propio coche…**

**-—Teniendo en cuenta la inteligencia que ha demostrado hasta ahora, ¡el recobrar la razón le habría llevado mucho tiempo! -—exclamó Bella **

**-—Bueno, yo. **

**-—Entre en el restaurante, señor. Espéreme allí -—le instruyó el policía-— Iré a hablar con usted en cuanto el señor Cullen sea trasladado al hospital. Edna -—el oficial llamó a su acompañante-—Ve con él, y ten cuidado de que no beba nada. No quiero que se cuestione el resultado de la prueba del alcohol en sangre. **

**-— ¡No he bebido! -—exclamó el hombre al policía **

**-—Venga, señor -—Edna le agarró el brazo y lo llevó hacia el restaurante. **

**-— ¿Ha visto el accidente, señora Cullen? -—le preguntó el policía a Bella **

**-—Sí. Ese hombre vio que quedaba un solo sitio para aparcar y se lanzó a ocuparlo antes de que se lo quitase una camioneta que venía del otro lado Edward estaba sacando algo del coche en el momento en que el coche negro pisó un trozo de hielo y se fue contra él .**

**-— ¿Cómo le quitaron el coche de encima de él? **

**-—Lo hice yo -—explicó Bella-—Saqué al conductor y quité el coche hacia atrás. **

**-—Perdone -—el enfermero apartó a Bella y al policía para poder manejar la camilla.**

**Bella observó mientras levantaban a Edward y lo ponían en la camilla. **

**-—No se preocupe, señora -—el enfermero se detuvo para sonreírle-— Tiene estable el pulso, y las heridas en la cabeza siempre parecen más graves de lo que son, con toda esa sangre ¿Por qué no viene en la ambulancia con su marido? Así, mientras nos da su nombre y otros datos personales. **

**-—Vaya con su marido, señora Cullen-—dijo el policía-— Su coche no puede conducirse, de todos modos… **

**Bella asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar, temía romper a llorar. **

**El policía la ayudó a subir a la ambulancia y se sentó a un lado. **

**El enfermero le tomó la tensión a Edward. **

**La tensión está bien -—le dijo a Bella-— Dígame, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad crónica? **

**-—No Sale a correr todos les días, así que está en buena forma física. **

**-—Bien el hombre abrió la camisa de Edward y colocó unas especies de electrodos en su pecho. **

**-—Lo hacemos por precaución -—le dije el enfermero-— Estamos conectados con el hospital. Ellos están recibiendo las señales y leyendo el resultado. Así que, en cuanto lleguemos sabrán le que tienen que hacer. **

**-— ¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar en llegar?-—preguntó Bella, preocupada por la palidez de Edward. **

**-—No tardaremos - el enfermero se sujetó cuando la ambulancia tomó una curva. **

**Cinco minutos más tarde, llegaron a Urgencias. Un equipo de profesionales de bata blanca salió a recibirles, sacaron a Edward de la ambulancia y lo metieron en el hospital. Parecían muy eficientes.**

**-—Venga, señera Cullen -—dije el enfermero-— Le mostraré dónde puede esperar. **

**-—Gracias -—respondió ella débilmente. **

**-—Intente no pensar en ello el hombre le agarró el brazo y la condujo a la sala de espera de urgencias. **

**-—Puede esperar aquí, señora Cullen - el hombre la dejó en una sala pequeña con un sofá y una silla de plástico-— Siéntese. Iré a decirle al médico dónde se encuentra, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Bella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. **

**Entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente. Luego se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía miedo. **

**-—Señera Cullen me alegro de encontrarla -—un hombre mayor entró en la sala-— Soy el doctor Jergen, el neurocirujano del hospital. Acabo de ver a su marido. Estamos haciéndole un electroencefalograma. En cuanto esté hecho quiero abrir. **

**-— ¿Abrir? **

**-—Operar. Tiene hemorragia interna, y tiene que ser detenida. Es una suerte que esté con él. Si no, hubiéramos perdido un tiempo muy preciado hasta encentrar a algún familiar.**

**Bella se estremeció. Dudaba que su hermanastro e su madrastra hubieran hecho algo por ayudarle. Les interesaban las posesiones de Edward, no él. **

**No se atrevía a decir que no era la esposa de Edward, hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro. **

**Respiró profundamente y dijo: **

**-—Firmaré le que haga falta para la recuperación de mi marido -—aquella palabra sonó como una burla en sus oídos. **

**Había soñado tantas veces con que Edward la amase, y ahora que no había posibilidad alguna de que sucediera, proclamaba públicamente que era su marido. **

**-—Sé que es difícil, señora Cullen, pero intente no preocuparse. El electro es normal hasta ahora. Con un poco de suerte, la operación saldrá bien, y para Navidad, no le quedará más recuerdo de este que una cicatriz, algo de lo que cualquier cirujano plástico puede encargarse. Ahora intente relajarse. Vendrá la secretaría luego, a traerle les papeles que tienen que firmar. Voy a prepararle para operar. **

**Bella vio marcharse al médico. Quería pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso, pero no podía. **

**A pesar de la amabilidad del personal, que le ofreció café varias veces y que le ofreció ánimos, la espera se le hizo interminable. **

**Al fin, el doctor entró con una sonrisa. Y ella respiró aliviada. **

**Pero entonces sintió un zumbido en los oídos. Agitó la cabeza para quitárselo, pero el movimiento pareció hundirla en un silencio y una niebla espesa. Y ya no oyó nada más. **

**Volvió en sí a los cinco minutos. Cuando lo hizo, estaba tumbada en el sofá. Un médico con cara de preocupación estaba inclinado encima de ella. Se sintió confusa, luego recordó. **

**-— ¿Está bien él? , preguntó al fin **

**-—Fuera de peligro totalmente. He parado la hemorragia, y por lo que he podido observar, no ha habido daño cerebral. **

**-— ¿Por lo que ha podido observar? ¿Qué quiere decir? **

**-—Exactamente eso. No he visto nada que indique que este accidente vaya a tener algún efecto secundario. He hablado con la asistente social del hospital; Se reunirá con usted en una sala que tenemos para los parientes de los pacientes en cuidados intensivos. El policía ha traído sus maletas del coche, y su bolso, que se olvidó en el coche, al parecer Está todo en la sala. **

**-—Gracias ¿Cuándo puedo ver a mí esposo? **

**-—Está en reanimación de momento. Saldrá dentro de una hora, aproximadamente, si sigue progresando tan bien ¿Por qué no va a la sala y descansa? Le prometo que la llamaremos enseguida, cuando lo pasemos a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-—De acuerdo -—respondió Bella. **

**No veía la hora de ver a su amado Edward.**


	4. Cap 2  memoria

Capítulo 2

**EL DOCTOR quiere hablar con usted antes de que vea a su marido -—le dijo una enfermera a Bella **

**Ella sintió miedo. **

**-—Edward no -—balbuceó, presa del pánico. **

**-—No, por supuesto que no -—la tranquilizó la enfermera-— Va recuperándose bien; sorprendente mente bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado… solo que ¡Oh! Aquí está el doctor -—se interrumpió la enfermera, aliviada al ver al médico **

**Si Edward no había empeorado, el único motivo que podía haber para que quisieran verla era que el hospital hubiera averiguado de algún modo que Edward no estaba casado, y que ella no era su esposa. Que les había mentido. **

**Eso explicaría la impaciencia del médico por verla. **

**-—Señora Cullen -—el saludo del cirujano la sorprendió-— Edward está bien -—el hombre vio su expresión y agregó-— Físicamente, estoy impresionado, está respondiendo muy bien **

**-— ¿Entonces? -—preguntó ella. **

**-—Por experiencia sé que en ocasiones, en situaciones como esta… **

**-—No dé rodeos, por favor -—lo interrumpió Bella-—Eso me pondrá más nerviosa. **

**-—No se preocupe. No es nada malo. Solo un problema temporal .El señor Cullen sufre de amnesia en este momento.**

**-— ¿Amnesia? **

**-—No es nada raro cuando hay heridas en la cabeza -—le aseguró el hombre-— Lo hemos descubierto esta mañana cuando le dimos la medicación y pudo recobrar la consciencia. Lo normal es que su marido recobre la memoria en una semana. En un par de semanas le daremos el alta. **

**-— ¿Amnesia? -—Repitió Bella-— ¿No recuerda quién soy? **

**¿Ni que ella no era su esposa?, se preguntó. **

**-—De momento, no -—dijo el médico **

**-— ¿y cómo tengo que manejar esto? -—preguntó ella, finalmente. **

**-—Lo más importante es que mantenga la calma, y que no intente forzarlo. Su esposo irá recordando un poco más cada día, hasta que se recupere totalmente. Simplemente conteste a las preguntas que le haga, y sobre todo, intente que no haya tensión. **

**-—Comprendo **

**No sabía qué hacer. Pero no era momento para confesar la verdad. Porque Edward necesitaba tranquilidad para mejorar. Y James aprovecharía cualquier debilidad para aplastado. Además, su hermanastro sería una fuente de tensión segura. **

**Por otro lado, se daba cuenta de que no quería confesar la verdad. Pronto desaparecería de la vida de Edward por completo, y el disfrutar de unos días ocupando el papel de esposa suya, era como un regalo para ella. Atesoraría los recuerdos de esos días. **

**-— ¿Cuándo puede marcharse del hospita1?-—preguntó Bella **

**-—Si no hay ningún imprevisto, podría irse pasado mañana. **

**-— ¿Tan pronto? **

**-—Se recuperará más rápidamente en un ambiente familiar. No se preocupe. Todo irá bien -—el doctor Edwards le sonrió para animarla, y se marchó por el corredor **

**Bella se quedó preocupada. Cuando Edward recuperase la memoria, lo perdería para siempre. **

**Respiró profundamente y sé dirigió a la habitación de Edward. **

**Edward estaba acostado en una cama estrecha con los ojos cerrados. Estaba pálido, más de lo normal. Una venda le taba la parte izquierda de la frente Bella se acercó sigilosamente. Al ver la herida roja y violeta que asomaba a la venda, hizo una mueca de dolor. No se afeitaba desde el día del accidente, y la barba de tres días le daba un aire de pirata que inesperadamente la excitó. Parecía un guerrero antiguo. Un guerrero del bando de los vencidos **

**¡Tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable! Algo totalmente inusual en él, Edward era un hombre tan seguro. Daba la impresión de que siempre tenía el control de sí mismo y de las situaciones. Era un shock ver que necesitaba protección. Aquella situación especial, inesperadamente los ponía en un mismo nivel. Ahora él la necesitaba.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, ella no estaba en la periferia de su vida, sino en su mismo centro. **

**Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, como si hubiera intuido que había alguien en la habitación. Ella lo miró. Y esperó a que él le diera una pista para saber qué tenía que hacer o decir. **

**Edward intentó enfocar la visión en la mujer que tenía delante. Tenía los ojos del color del chocolate, pero su mirada parecía expresar cierta aprensión ¿Sería por él?, se preguntó. Observó su piel blanca, su delicada nariz salpicada dé pecas ¿Tendría pecas en otras partes del cuerpo? Instintivamente su cuerpo y un calor interno le subió hasta el vientre. Lo que hizo que aumentaran las palpitaciones de su cabeza .**

**Apartó la mirada de su cuerpo y la dirigió a su boca. Tenía labios sensuales, de un color rosa suave, y parecían prometer un paraíso al afortunado que pudiera besarlos. **

**La observó quitarse un mechón de cabello de la cara. Era castaño, con algún destello rojizo. **

**¿Quién era esa mujer? Una enfermera, no podía estar vestida con un traje azul de estilo mujer de negocios si era la enfermera. Deseó poder vede las piernas, pero se las tapaba el borde de la cama. **

**Una rápida imagen de aquella mujer extendiendo los brazos para agarrar algo de un estante alto cruzó por su mente. Llevaba pantalones beige; que se le ajustaban estupendamente a las caderas. Aquella imagen lo excitó. Nuevamente sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Esperó a que se le pasara para tratar de sacar alguna conclusión de aquel destello de memoria. Al parecer, él conocía a aquella mujer. La conocía y la deseaba. **

**Aquella mañana, cuando había intentado preguntarle detalles de su vida al médico, la única información que le había dado este había sido que tenía una esposa llamada Bella, que había estado a su lado desde el accidente, aunque no estaba allí en aquel momento ¿Sería esa su esposa? Intentó controlar la excitación que le producía aquella noción **

**Miró sus pechos ¿La conocía a íntimamente? Se sintió frustrado no recordar. Sonrió a Bella y aventuró: -— ¿La señora Cullen? **

**Para su asombro, los ojos de la extraña se llenaron de lágrimas. **

**-— ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Estaba tan preocupada de que! -—se interrumpió, emocionada.**

**Edward parecía tan normal, tan lúcido. **

**-— ¿De que te hubiera olvidado? -—Dijo él, sacando sus propias conclusiones-— Acércate No muerdo -—agregó, al ver que ella no se movía-— De momento, me hacen daño hasta los pensamientos lascivos. Literalmente, me duelen. **

**Edward frunció el ceño al ver que ella se ponía colorada. **

**-—Tú eres mi esposa, ¿no? -—preguntó, extrañado de la reacción de su esposa. **

**¿Es que las esposas no deseaban a sus maridos? **

**¿O es que aquella esposa en particular no quería que él la deseara? **

**Su cabeza volvió a palpitar y a dolerle Bella respiró profundamente y dijo: -—Sí, soy tu esposa. **

**Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación, y volvieron a sus oídos como si fueran un eco de su mentira Bella sintió miedo y excitación a la vez. **

**Una de sus innumerables madrastras, le había dicho una vez que si mentía, Dios la haría desaparecer en el acto. **

**Y ella siempre había recordado sus palabras, a su pesar. Pero, evidentemente, no tenía razón, porque si una mentira de tal magnitud no había sido contestada inmediatamente, estaba salvada para siempre. **

**-—Sabía que te conocía -—dijo él.**

**Dejó de analizar su expresión. Puesto que un accidente de tal magnitud la habría desestabilizado bastante. **

**Edward extendió la mano hacia ella y Bella la agarró instintivamente. Y le acarició la punta de los dedos. **

**Entonces él respondió acariciando la palma de su mano. Y ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto. **

**Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios. Edward miró el movimiento. Le hubiera gustado dibujar aquella boca con su propia lengua.**

**-—Espera un momento a que traiga una silla para sentarme -—dijo Bella. Soltó su mano y corrió a buscar un sillón que había junto a otra pared **

**Edward la observó ¿Realmente quería una silla o era que la ponía nerviosa el contacto físico con él?, pensó. **

**Pero era mejor no pensar. Ya tenía bastante con todo lo demás, para agregar una preocupación más. **

**¿O sería que ella sabía algo sobre su operación o su salud que él no sabía? ¿Le habría dicho algo el médico? ¿Y si no recobraba nunca la memoria?, se preguntó Edward **

**-—Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? **

**-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? **

**-— ¿A mí? **

**-—Sobre mi operación. **

**-—Que has tenida mucha suerte. Que no habrá daño permanente, y que la pérdida de la memoria no es raro en casos como este. Y que poco a poco irás recobrando. Solo hay que esperar a que la recuperes. **

**-— ¿Solo eso? ¿Esperar? **

**-—Sí -—sonrió ella **

**Él se relajó **

**-—Es lo que me ha dicho a mí también Pero, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras? ¿Vegetar? **

**Bella se puso colorada al imaginar ciertas acciones que no tenían nada que ver con vegetar **

**-—De momento, no podrás seguir con tu trabajo -—le dijo ella **

**-—Un cuadro muy aburrido, al parecer. Pero, si me ofreces compartir la cama contigo… **

**-—Debes evitar las emociones fuertes. No debes excitarte. **

**-—En ese caso, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco de mi pasado? Cuéntame cómo he llegado aquí. Lo único que me dijo el médico es que tuve un accidente, y que no me preocupase. **

**-—No quiere que te estreses. **

**-— ¿y no se da cuenta que el no saber es estresante también? **

**-—No hay mucho que saber. Estábamos viajando, rumbo al aeropuerto. **

**-— ¿De viaje? ¿No vivimos aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí, si no te importa? **

**-—Aquí es Buffalo, Nueva York. Estabas aquí para terminar la compra de Plásticos Bleffords. **

**-— ¿Y tú venías conmigo? **

**-—Yo iba contigo porque sucede que soy tu ayudante administrativa -—respondió Bella **

**-— ¿De verdad? Tienes un aspecto más bien decorativo para ser una eficiente profesional **

**-—y tú pareces bastante inteligente como para tener en cuenta los estereotipos. Estoy empezando a pensar que el golpe que has recibido ha sido más fuerte de lo que suponía **

**Edward sonrió **

**-—Tal vez sea un poco machista en secreto, y como he perdido la memoria, no me doy cuenta de que tengo que fingir. **

**-—Si sigues así, perderás algo más que la memoria. Soy una profesional competente y quiero respeto por mi habilidad en los negocios. **

**-— ¿y qué me dices de tus habilidades como esposa?- ¿Qué sucedía?, se preguntó Bella ¿Por qué cada frase de Edward tenía algún significado sexual? **

**Pero claro jamás había fingido ser su esposa en el pasado, pensó. Antes la trataba como a una compañera de trabajo, asexuada. **

**-—Soy una esposa resignada **

**-— ¿Sí? Cuéntame más **

**-—Se supone que no tengo que forzar tu memoria -—dijo Bella.**

**No tenía ganas de contar muchas mentiras. **

**-—De acuerdo. O sea que estábamos en Buffalo en viaje de negocios, ¿Y qué pasó entonces? **

**-—Decidiste parar a comer en un restaurante de camino al aeropuerto. Estábamos prácticamente en la puerta del establecimiento cuando te diste cuenta de que te habías dejado el teléfono móvil en el coche. Y volviste a buscarlo. Un conductor vino a toda velocidad al único aparcamiento que quedaba, que estaba al lado del coche que habíamos alquilado. Patinó en el hielo y derrapó. Perdió el control del coche y te atropelló. Quedaste entre los coches -—dijo con voz temblorosa, al recordarlo. **

**La historia del accidente, para su frustración, no significó nada para él, podría haber sido la historia de un extraño. **

**Entre los latidos de su cabeza y la medicación que parecía atontarlo, se sentía más confuso aún. **

**-— Te amo- dijo de pronto-— Bella Cullen, te amo. Te amo, señora Cullen—dijo con convicción y fuerza **

**No sonó como una mentira. **

**Bella tragó saliva. Se sintió culpable. No había pensado cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando descubriese que ella le había dicho que era su esposa. **

**-—Ahora te toca a ti-—dijo Edward, mirándola intensamente. **

**Ella tendría que aprender a vivir con su culpa **

**Ahora no podía echarse atrás Edward la necesitaba para curarse. Era lo único que podía hacer por él, y no iba a fallarle. **

**-—Yo Te amo, Edward -—dijo **

**-—Excelente , ahora… ¿A qué me dedico? -—preguntó Edward **

**Ella se alegró de que cambiase de tema. **

**-—Eres el único dueño de una mediana empresa que fabrica componentes para un montón de cosas. Heredaste la empresa cuando murió tu padre, hace cinco años, y desde entonces has duplicado su tamaño -—le contestó **

**-— ¿Tengo familia? **

**-—Tu madre murió cuando tenías cuatro años, y tu padre se volvió a casar poco después Tienes una madrastra y un hermanastro **

**Miró a Edward detenidamente, tratando de ver si al mencionar a James recordaba algo **

**Edward suspiró **

**-—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada ¿Y me gusta mi trabajo? **

**-—Sí. Estabas decidido a ser el mejor y el más grande de tu ramo. **

**¿Estaría tan absorbido en su trabajo que habría descuidado su matrimonio? ¿Sería por eso que ella reaccionaba tan extrañamente cuando él hablaba de temas personales? **

**Otra pregunta sin contestar. Pero no era momento para revolver problemas personales. Y menos cuando no los recordaba. **

**-—Entonces, ¿quién se ocupa de la empresa mientras estoy aquí? ¿Tú? **

**-—No -—Bella sonrió-— Yo he estado esperando en los pasillos comiéndome las uñas mientras el cirujano trabajaba dentro de tu cabeza. **

**-—Tengo la impresión de que lo tengo trabajando dentro todavía. **

**Bella miró su gesto de dolor. Además parecía cansado. **

**-— ¿Quieres algo para el dolor? **

**-— ¡No! No -—repitió más tranquilamente. No quiero más medicamentos **

**-—Es tu cabeza, así que tú decides. Yo solo quiero que estés mejor **

**-—Si tú no te estás ocupando de la empresa, ¿quién lo hace? -—volvió Edward al tema de la empresa **

**-—Eleazar ha decidido ocuparse de ella hasta que estés mejor **

**Edward recordó un rostro de un hombre mayor, con cabello canoso y barba blanca. A aquella imagen siguió una sensación de alivio. El médico no le había mentido. Iba a recuperar la memoria. Estaba todo allí. Solo había que darle tiempo a sus recuerdos, para que salieran a la superficie. **

**-—He estado pensando dónde podrías recuperarte tranquilamente -—dijo ella **

**Había estado pensando mucho en ello. Necesitaba un lugar donde nadie supiera que no estaban casados y un lugar donde no pudiera enterarse James de su estado. **

**-— ¿y has llegado a alguna concusión? **

**-—Sí, la cabaña de esquí que tienes será lo mejor- Él frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algo de aquella cabaña. **

**-— ¿y dónde está? -—preguntó **

**-—En Vermont, cerca de Stowe. Un tío abuelo de tu madre te la regaló cuando te graduaste en la universidad -—agregó Bella-— Como el médico a insistido en que no debes cansarte, he pensado que podríamos ir en avión directamente a Vermont, desde el hospital. Podemos compramos algo de ropa allí. **

**-—De acuerdo -—dijo Edward **

**En realidad no le importaba adónde fueran, con tal de que ella estuviera con él. **


	5. Cap 3 viaje

**hola hola! que tal ? bueno bueno ya se que no tengo perdon de dios y todo eso por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo que paso, y ya se que no es ninguna excusa, es que he tenido muchissiiissimo trabajo, nisiquiera me perdonaron las vacaciones, y he estado de un estres que bueno... en fin aqyi les dejo es capitulo ojala lo disfruten y les prometo algo: voy a subir el capitulo 4 el domingo, que les parece... pero nada en la vida es gratis... así que les pido algo a cambio... nada fuera de lo comun y dentro de las posibilidades de todas... REVIEWS! ... si dejan mmm no se 15, 20 reviews, subo el capitulo el domingo jurado y perjurado ok, pero pongan de su parte y no sean solo lectoras "anonimas" y dejen aunque sea un "me gusto" o "no me gusto" ok.**

**bien las quiero, besitos.**

**Capítulo 3**

CÓMO te sientes? -—preguntó Bella, mirando de soslayo a Edward, mientras conducía hacia el refugio de esquí.

La cicatriz de Edward estaba roja en aquel momento, pero el cirujano le había dicho que perdería el color con el tiempo

Parecía que había perdido peso en el hospital, y las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de la boca parecían más pronunciadas.

-—Estoy bien

-— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-—Con una aspirina puedo controlado

-—No creo que sea suficiente con una aspirina -—dijo ella

-—No exageres, mujer ¿No has oído decir que la aspirina es un medicamento maravilloso?

-—Lo maravilloso es que hayas podido salir de esto entero.

Bella recordó su cuerpo ensangrentado, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-—Excepto que no recuerdo nada -—agregó Edward

-—Recuperarás la memoria.

El cirujano se lo había asegurado cuando habían abandonado el hospital.

-—Espero que sea pronto -—comentó Edward ¿Estás segura de que mi vicepresidente es una persona competente para llevar el negocio?

-—Sí y como te he dicho, en la época de Navidad no hay mucho trabajo. La gente está en otras cosas

Bella estaba nerviosa. Desde que habían dejado el hospital, se sentía como una participante de uno de esos programas en que los concursantes viven una realidad ficticia, y tuviera la oportunidad de probar un bocado de aquello que deseaba más que nada en el mundo: ser la esposa de Edward. Pero el juego tenía una carta mala mezclada: el saber que Edward recuperaría la memoria en algún momento, y que su sueño se convertiría en pesadilla.

Se mordió el labio pensando cuál podría ser su reacción al enterarse de que ella lo había engañado. Intentaría explicarle que de ese modo se había asegurado de que le daban el tratamiento médico más adecuado lo más rápidamente posible. Lo que le iba a costar más era explicarle por qué había seguido fingiendo una vez que él había salido del peligro.

Tal vez pudiera decirle que había tenido miedo de que el hospital se pusiera en contacto con su hermanastro para que lo cuidase y que le había preocupado lo que James pudiera hacer.

Tenía la ventaja de ser la verdad aunque no toda la verdad. Pero Edward no se daría cuenta de ello

Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse del presente, y disfrutarlo.

Nunca había pasado la navidad con alguien a quien amaba y había decidido saborear aquella oportunidad -— ¿Por qué tan seria? -—Le preguntó Edward ¿Te ha cansado el vuelo? Puedo conducir un rato yo. Seguramente sé hacerlo

Bella se río

Tenía una risa encantadora pensó Edward. Lo hacía feliz con su risa. Como si vaticinara algo maravilloso -—Gracias, de todos modos, pero conduciré yo. No me apetece probar a ver si te acuerdas de hacerlo, en una carretera de montaña con nieve.

-—Supongo que no -—respondió él

De pronto se le cruzó una imagen esquiando. Fue muy vívida, como si pudiera sentir la nieve en la cara, y el calor del sol de la tarde.

-— ¿Has recordado algo?

Edward notó la tensión en su voz, Debía ser terrible estar casada con alguien que no te recordaba, pensó -—No, pero lo estoy intentando ¿Hemos pasado la última Navidad en esta cabaña a la que vamos?

Bella pensó en mentir y decirle que sí. Pero luego decidió que cuantas menos mentiras dijera serían mejor para disculparse después .

-—No estábamos casados la pasada Navidad

-— ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Bella pensó un momento. Luego decidió -—El treinta y uno de octubre

-— ¿y qué tipo de boda fue? ¿Muy formal? -—él esperó un chispazo de memoria. Pero a su mente no acudió nada

-—No. Sacamos la licencia y nos casó un juez de paz ¿Estás seguro de que no te duele la cabeza? Tal vez sea bueno que descanses un poco

Y que dejase de hacerle preguntas, pensó Edward ¿Por qué no quería hablar de la boda? ¿Sería que le había disgustado casarse de ese modo? ¿Y por qué una mujer tan atractiva como ella lo había elegido a él?

«Déjalo, Cullen», se dijo. Solo vas a lograr ponerte mal pensando

-—Tal vez sea buena idea descansar un poco -—respondió Edward

Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos

Se durmió un rato, hasta que lo despertó en una curva el movimiento del coche que había alquilado en él aeropuerto

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una pequeña casa de una planta cubierta de madera. Parecía haber crecido en la misma colina. Tenía un aspecto agradable, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-— ¿La reconoces? -—Le preguntó Bella

-—No, pero parece agradable ¿Hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí?

-—Yo no he estado nunca aquí, pero tú solías pasar casi todos los fines de semana en este sitio

-— ¿No te gusta el campo? -—preguntó Edward cuando salió del coche

Bella miró a su alrededor

-—No lo sé Nunca he pasado más de un día en el campo

Edward sacó las maletas del maletero -—Déjame que te ayude con ella

-—Me he hecho daño en la cabeza, no en la espalda -—dijo él

Bella fue detrás de él, callando sus protestas

El médico había dicho que Edward no podía hacer nada que pudiera provocarle otro golpe en la cabeza -—Abre la cabaña, ¿quieres?

-—No tengo llave

¿Por qué no tenía la llave ella?, se preguntó Edward.

Bueno, solo llevaban dos meses casados, se dijo, intentando calmar su inquietud

Edward dejó las maletas en el suelo y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave

-— ¿Sabes cuáles la llave de la puerta? ¿O si está en este llavero? -—le preguntó Edward, mirando el manojo de llaves

-— ¿Si está en este llavero? No se me ha ocurrido preguntarte si tenías la llave. Pensé que…

Bella se interrumpió al ver una ventana al lado de la puerta. Parecía a prueba de robos

Edward sonrió

-—No te habría servido de nada preguntarme. Tendremos que probarlas todas.

-—Pruébalas. Yo rogaré que no nos congelemos mientras

-—No hace tanto frío como para congelamos -—dijo Edward, animado

-—No creo que mi cuerpo opine lo mismo. No puedo mover los dedos de frío que tengo.

-—Eso puede solucionarse -—Edward la miró pícaramente-—Simplemente puedo…

Ella se excitó ante la idea-— ¡Aquí está! -—gritó Edward.

La puerta había abierto con la segunda llave que probaba.

Edward le hizo un gesto de cortesía para que entrase Bella entró y miró todo con curiosidad En una pared había una chimenea inmensa. Un sofá de piel frente a él, Y dos sillas. Había una puerta de cristal en el lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada. Daba a una habitación con paredes recubiertas de madera. En la pared a la derecha de Bella había dos puertas. Una estaba cerrada. Y la otra era una cocina pequeña.

-—Bonita -—dijo Edward

-—Muy bonita. Con un poco de color sería ideal

-—Busquemos la cama -—dijo Bella al ver la cara cansada de Edward

-—Es una buena idea-—dijo él

Alertada por el todo de su voz Belle lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Se le secó la boca al ver que él la miraba de arriba abajo ¿No habría pensado que ella se había referido a…?- se preguntó Bella.

-—Tienes que descansar…le advirtió Bella.

-—Tú descansa a tu manera, y yo a la mía. Y te aseguro que la mía es más divertida -—sonrió Edward sensualmente.

Hacer el amor con Edward debía de ser algo fuera de lo normal, no «divertido» simplemente, pensó Bella ¿Qué haría ahora? Él pensaba que estaban casados -—No creo que pueda hacerme daño haciéndote el amor -—dijo Edward, al ver que ella estaba reacia.

.-El médico ha dicho que era mejor que no hiciéramos el amor durante un mes más o menos -—Bella encontró la excusa perfecta.

-— ¡Un mes!

.-Estamos casados y pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos -—mintió Bella-— ¿Qué es un mes?

-— ¿Quieres que te lo diga, de verdad?

-—Ten paciencia. Un mes se pasará muy rápido

-—Parece que no tengo otra opción -—protestó Edward

-— ¿Por qué note acuestas y descansas?

-—Acabo de dormir una siesta -—respondió Edward-— ¿Por qué no enciendo el fuego, mejor?

-—Buena idea, hace frío -—ella tembló al sentir el frío de la habitación.

-—Debe de haber algún tipo de calefacción central -—comentó él

Bella debía de estar cansada después de todo lo que había vivido por él. No quería que se sintiera incómoda allí, pensó Edward

Empezó a examinar la habitación. Encontró una cosa que parecía un termostato. Levantó la llave y afortunadamente empezó a sonar un ruido y a salir aire caliente.

-—Tus deseos serán cumplidos siempre -—bromeó él

Ojala hubiera sido así, pensó ella. Edward miró alrededor y dijo:

-—En cuanto al fuego

-— ¿Cómo se enciende? -—preguntó Bella

-— ¿y me lo preguntas a mí, que no puedo recordar mi nombre siquiera? Aunque por sentido común, debo de haber usado esa chimenea. Así que sabré hacerlo, supongo

-—Tiene lógica ¿Cómo comprobamos la teoría? -—preguntó ella

-—Iré afuera a ver si hay leña en algún sitio. Tú busca algo para empezar el fuego.

Bella se reprimió las ganas de seguirlo. Si le restringía los movimientos, él se sentiría mal.

Lo vio atravesar las puertas de cristal.

Bella pensó que no tenían ropa adecuada para un refugio de montaña. Cuanto antes fuesen de compras, mejor .

Bella abrió la puerta que había al lado de la cocina y descubrió un dormitorio con una cama doble. Había un comodín, y un cuarto de baño, el único de la casa

El dormitorio tenía el aspecto de una habitación desolada. Como si Edward hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo habitase. Estaban trabajando los sábados desde el mes de julio, Y la cabaña quedaba un poco lejos para pasar un día solamente.

No vio nada que les pudiera servir para encender un fuego. Así que se dirigió a la cocina.

Era pequeña, con una mesa y un armario. Había una puerta que daba al trastero. Era funcional, pensó Bella.

Debajo del fregadero había una bolsa con periódicos viejos. Miró la fecha. Siete de abril Tenía razón. No iba allí desde hacía meses. Recogió la bolsa y la llevó al salón, donde Edward estaba intentando echar unos leños a la chimenea. Bella puso cara de asco al ver la suciedad de polvo y hojas secas que Edward tenía en el abrigo.

-— ¿Qué has encontrado? -—preguntó él

-—Periódicos. Pueden servir, ¿no? -—respondió ella

Edward miro la bolsa con papeles.

-—Supongo que sí. Pero me parece que eso no es lo que hago normalmente

-— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-—Porque cuando hago algo que he hecho antes, lo siento. Me siento cómodo. Como si mi cuerpo reconociera la acción, aunque no lo reconozca mi mente. Y no tengo ninguna sensación con el papel.

-—El papel no puede ser malo

-—No creo -—dijo él

Se arrodilló al lado de ella y empezó a arreglar el papel y lo que había conseguido para quemar, en la chimenea -—Mientras observaba a Bella, Edward agarró una larga cerilla de la caja que estaba encima de la chimenea, y la encendió. El papel prendió enseguida.

Con cuidado, Edward puso los leños en las brasas. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió -—Un fuego -—anunció

Bella sintió ternura al ver su expresión de alegría -—Ahora lo que nos falta son castañas -— comentó Edward.

-— ¿Castañas? -—al repetir la palabra se dio cuenta de repente de que se le había pasado pensar en la comida y la cocina no tenía nada.

-—Será agradable comer chocolate y galletas frente al fuego -—sonrió Edward

-—No creo, salvo que seas un mago. Se me ha olvidado por completo traer algo de comida.

-—Supongo que habrá alguna tienda de alimentación cerca. Además, es bueno saber que no eres perfecta

-— ¿Qué quieres decir? -—preguntó Bella.

-—Hasta ahora, has sido tú quien ha hecho todo. La que se ha ocupado de todos los detalles y yo lo he hecho más que seguirte. Empezaba asentirme como una especie de equipaje pesado.

-—Las ayudantes administrativas debemos ser eficientes. Y yo lo soy normalmente.

-—Y yo no suelo ser una carga muerta-—respondió Edward-— No lo he dicho como una crítica. Estoy seguro de que eres muy eficiente. También estoy seguro de que no me he casado contigo por tu eficiencia.

Bella no supo qué decir.

-—Es muy importante para mí ser muy organizada -—dijo ella, para cambiar a un tema algo menos personal.

-— ¿Por qué?

-— ¿Por qué?

-—Sí, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti ser organizada?

Una cosa con la que no había contado cuando había empezado aquella representación era que ser la esposa de Edward le daba derecho a él a hacer preguntas personales

-—Supongo que porque me da la sensación de tener el control de las cosas. Y eso es muy importante para mí -—era verdad, en parte-— Y ahora que has podido hacer el fuego, tienes que descansar .

-—No estoy cansado

-—Pero te duele la cabeza, ¿no? -—Bella miró la cara pálida de Edward solo un poco.

-—Bien, organicémonos. Te acuestas una hora y luego iremos a comprar comida y ropa cómoda

-—Acepto. Descansaré una hora, pero ni un minuto más. Y no insistas en que me vaya temprano a la cama.

-— ¡No te estoy insistiendo¡

-—No me mandes a la cama temprano ¿Trato hecho? -—Edward extendió la mano para hacer el trato.

Bella la miró, deseando tocarla. Darle un beso en la palma de la mano, rozar su mejilla con ella.

-—O aceptas los términos que te ofrezco o haces una contraoferta -—dijo él, dándole la mano

-—Acepto -—Bella tomó su mano, tratando de hacer como que aquello no tenía importancia. Pero no lo logró. Cuando sintió su mano grande agarrando la suya; notó un estremecimiento, como algo eléctrico.

-—Esto no me parece familiar -—dijo Edward Bella se quedó helada.

-— ¿Qué quieres decir? -—preguntó ella con cautela.

-—Quiero decir que esto de darte la mano es raro. No es como hablar contigo.

-—Probablemente porque no nos damos la mano demasiado a menudo. Mientras que hablamos todo el tiempo.

Edward sonrió con cara de picardía y alivio a la vez –Claro. Debí darme cuenta por mí mismo. Las parejas casadas no suelen darse la mano, ¿verdad?

Bella pestañeó, para desviar la mirada de aquella sonrisa que la embriagaba.

-—Lo que debe ser familiar debe de ser esto, ¿no?

Edward tiró de ella y le dio un beso en la boca.

Ella se sobresaltó por aquella sensación tan placentera. Era como si hubiera habido un cortocircuito en su interior. No sabía si se alegraba o no. Si un simple beso la excitaba de aquel modo, ¿cómo reaccionaría si él le hiciera el amor?

Una cosa era cierta: la siguiente semana habría un montón de sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones que la traicionarían cuando Edward recobrase la memoria.

Por un momento, Bella dudó de la sensatez de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su duda terminó cuando miró los ojos de Edward.

No importaba lo que pudiera costarle emocionalmente. No podía darle la espalda. Él la necesitaba. Y ella lo amaba. No había nada que importase más que esas dos cosas.

* * *

que tal les gusto

no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

besos

kyla


	6. Cap 4 cabaña dia 1

**Capítulo 4**

BELLA abrió la puerta de la habitación de la cabaña con mucho cuidado. Observó a Edward Por suerte, estaba dormido.

Miró su cuerpo con deseo. Respiraba normalmente. Eso la tranquilizaba.

Afortunadamente, Edward había entrado en la sala de operaciones en muy buena forma física.

No había motivo para temer nada. Pero ella estaba inquieta.

Porque lo amaba.

Temía que hubiera alguna complicación y que Edward corriese algún peligro.

Eran temores irracionales. Pero ahí estaban. Tenía que mantenerlos ocultos. Él ya tenía bastante con la pérdida de su memoria.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación Edward no dormiría mucho tiempo. Así que seria mejor aprovechar ese rato para hacer algunas cosas.

Bella agarró su bolso, que estaba en el sofá. Sacó un bloc y llamó a la oficina con el teléfono inalámbrico que había al lado del sofá.

Eleazar debía de estar esperando su llamada, porque le pusieron con él inmediatamente. Le contó sucintamente que Edward tenía amnesia, y le rogó que no se enterase nadie. No solo minaría la confianza de sus clientes, si descubrían que el dueño de la empresa no recordaba nada, sino que era importante que no se enterase su hermanastro ni su madrastra.

Eleazar estuvo de acuerdo con ella en todo. No solo apreciaba sinceramente a Edward, sino que conocía a James y a su ambiciosa madre desde hacía años, y no confiaba en ellos. Después de decirle a Eleazar que lo llamaría para darle regularmente noticias de cómo se encontraba Edward, Bella colgó. Luego llamó a su apartamento para ver cuáles eran los mensajes que habían dejado en el contestador.

Tenía varias llamadas de telemarketing, cuatro invitaciones a fiestas de amigos durante las vacaciones, y una llamada de la biblioteca, diciéndole que el libro que había pedido en reserva estaba allí. Pero al final había una llamada de James, exigiéndole saber por qué no lo había llamado para informarle de los progresos en la búsqueda del testamento.

Bella respiró profundamente, recordándose que pronto James desaparecería definitivamente de su vida. Puesto que había una carta de renuncia a su puesto de trabajo, sus amenazas ya no tenían sentido. No podía hacerle nada más.

Se preguntó qué haría James si no hacía caso a su mensaje simplemente.

Aumentaría su sensación de que lo estaba engañando, pensó, y haría algo para remediarlo. No le costaría saber que Edward y ella habían hecho un viaje de negocios a Buffalo, puesto que no había habido ninguna razón para mantenerlo en secreto.

Una vez que James empezara a rastrear sus movimientos, se enteraría de lo del accidente. Y no hacía falta ser un Sherlock Holmes para pensar que Edward se estaría recuperando en su refugio de esquí, y que ella estaba con él. Y si se enteraba de eso, bien podía ir en persona a Venant y amenazarla personalmente. Se le retorció el estómago al pensarlo, James a la distancia, era difícil de tratar. Pero cerca, era una pesadilla.

Era mejor engañado, pensó. Hacerle creer que estaba cooperando con él, así se quedaría donde estaba y los dejaría en paz hasta que Edward estuviera mejor.

Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Miró el teléfono mientras intentaba pensar en algo que le permitiera a James interpretar lo que quisiera.

Pero no debería llamar desde el teléfono de Edward o desde el móvil de ella, reflexiono. Seguramente James tenía localización de llamada, e inmediatamente sabría dónde estaba. Y prefería que se enterase de eso lo más tarde posible.

Lo llamaría de un teléfono público cuando fueran a la ciudad, decidió. Los teléfonos públicos no debían de registrarse en los identificadores. Al menos, eso pensaba.

-—¿Qué te ocurre?

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó Bella se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie en la entrada del salón. Estaba despeinado, pero su rostro parecía más relajado que antes. Como si hubiera descansado del viaje en avión.

-—Nada -—respondió ella

-—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan preocupada? ¿A quién estás llamando? -—Edward miró el teléfono, aún en su mano.

Bella lo dejó enseguida.

-—Solo estaba escuchando los mensajes en el contestador del trabajo.

-—¿ y por eso te pones como si hubieras perdido a tu último amigo?

-—No te he perdido. Estás aquí.

Edward ignoró aquellas palabras cariñosas que le habían llegado al alma. Ella estaba preocupada. Parecía preocupada. Le pasaba algo.

-—Estás evitando contestarme.

-—y tú estás imaginando cosas -—le contestó.

-— ¿Algún mensaje de interés?-—preguntó él, casi seguro de que ella ocultaba algo, pero sabiendo que no iba a poder sacarle qué era. Había algo de lo que ella no quería que se enterase. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea.

Tal vez fuera solamente que no quisiera preocuparlo, y hubiera otros motivos. Volvió a pensar en la salud de su matrimonio. Tal vez.

No, se dijo. No podía reaccionar a algo que solo existía en su cabeza. Si caía en esa trampa, podría crear problemas en un matrimonio que antes no los tuviera.

-—No -—contestó ella, tratando de que no se le notase el alivio que sentía al ver que Edward cambiaba de terna.

No le gustaba mentirle, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Además, no era muy buena mintiendo. Aunque después de tanta práctica, sería una experta cuando aquello terminase.

-—Solo algunas invitaciones a fiestas en las vacaciones de Navidad ¡Oh! Y he llamado a Eleazar. Me ha dicho que la oficina está muy tranquila. La única noticia es que Amalgamated ha incrementado sus pedidos trimestrales en un treinta por ciento.

Edward frunció el ceño, tratando de relacionar el nombre con algo en su memoria. Pero no pudo -— ¿Podemos satisfacerlos?-—preguntó por fin

-—Sí, no hay problema Eleazar ya lo ha puesto en marcha. Está haciendo horas extra voluntarias para que los pedidos salgan sin problemas.

-— ¿Le has contado lo de mi…? Edward gesticuló hacia su cabeza.

-—Amnesia -—contestó Bella-— Sí, pensé que era mejor, pero lo mantendrá en secreto. Le parece que es mejor que no se sepa, para los negocios. Además, cuando estés bien, tendríamos que decirles a todos que estás normal.

-—Promesas, promesas -—dijo Edward, y el corazón de Bella se contrajo de pena.

-—Promesas basadas en la experiencia. Tú herida no es única -—dijo ella.

Intentó convencerlo diciéndole que sinceramente pensaba que su amnesia sería algo temporal. Aunque ella tuviera sus temores.

-—Eso me dices siempre.

-—y te lo diré hasta que me creas. Aunque creo que recuperarás la memoria antes de eso. Eres un hombre muy cabezota.

Edward la miró y le dijo: -—La palabra es «decidido»

-—«Una rosa con otro nombre olería igual que una rosa» -—le dijo ella, citando a Shakespeare.

En los ojos masculinos vio un brillo de risa.

Edward vio sus labios curvados y sintió un deseo irreprimible de besarla.

«¿Por qué no?», pensó Estaba casado con ella. Ese médico les había prohibido hacer el amor por algo que para él no tenía sentido. Pero no había nada malo en besarla.

Llevado del impulso, se sentó en el sofá a su lado, y la estrechó en sus brazos. Al notarla tensa, se sintió un poco frenado en su impulso ¿Por qué se sentía tensa cuando él la tocaba?

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando olió su fragancia. Olía a flores, a primavera. Aquel perfume intoxicante hacía imposible el proceso de pensar.

Instintivamente, la apretó más. El roce de sus pechos contra su torso aceleró el latido de su corazón.

Ciegamente, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Los labios de Bella eran tan suaves como se había imaginado, y sabían aún mejor.

Si era tan placentero besarla, ¿cómo habría sido hacerle el amor?, se preguntó distraídamente. Sintió el tacto de la punta de sus dedos en su mejilla como un fuego, y apretó su abrazo. Dibujó su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, deseando un mayor contacto físico.

Bella tembló, y su reacción lo excitó más aún.

También le hizo sentir una puntada en la cabeza. Instintivamente, Edward se encogió, con temor de moverse por si el dolor le aumentaba.

Presintiendo que algo iba mal, Bella trató de recomponerse y liberarse de la red de deseo que la envolvía después de aquel beso. Se echó atrás y estudió su rostro pálido

-—Te duele la cabeza -—dijo.

Se soltó de Edward, y él se sintió abandonado. Edward sonrió y dijo:

-—He oído decir que a veces se usa el dolor de cabeza como excusa para evitar practicar el sexo, pero esta es la primera vez que me entero de que el hacer el amor puede causar dolor de cabeza.

-—El besarse debe de estar en la lista de cosas que pueden causar estrés -—Bella intentó controlar sus emociones. No era fácil. El beso la había conmovido -—Yo diría que más bien debe provocar excitación -—dijo él-— Porque besarte es increíblemente excitante.

Bella sintió un ataque de alegría al oír sus palabras pero intentó reprimirlo con el sentido común. Su piropo no tenía importancia, porque no tenía memoria de otros besos para compararlos con aquel. Pero aun así era como un sueño hecho realidad que él pensara por unos días que ella era sexy y deseable.

-—Ya se me ha pasado el dolor -—dijo Edward -no fue exactamente un dolor de cabeza. Más bien como un pinchazo que se me pasó tan pronto como vino -— ¿Está seguro? -—Ella lo miró, preocupada-— ¿No te apetece tomar algo?

-—Lo que me apetece hacer seguramente me volvería a dar un pinchazo -—dijo él secamente-— ¿No íbamos a ir a la ciudad después de mi siesta?

-—Sí-—Bella se relajó al ver que Edward recuperaba el color de las mejillas-— Tenemos que comprar ropa cómoda y comida.

-—Entonces, hagámoslo.

Bella lo observó ponerse de pie y cerrar las puertas de cristal que rodeaba el frente de la chimenea y luego pasar el roano por la moqueta.

-— ¿Qué estás haciendo? preguntó Bella.

-— Asegurándome de que no cae ninguna brasa en la moqueta Las chispas pueden provocar un incendio, y no quiero que se queme la casa mientras -—se calló, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-—Debe de ser mi subconsciente que me dice qué tengo que hacer -—dijo luego-— Porque no recuerdo haber hecho esto antes, pero lo he hecho automáticamente.

-—Tu subconsciente parece ocuparse de las medidas básicas de supervivencia -—respondió Bella-— Es un instinto que tenemos todos los humanos.

-—Muy interesante -—murmuró Edward-—La moqueta no está caliente y las ascuas no pueden causar problema detrás de la pantalla de cristal. Así que no hay peligro si queremos irnos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pueblo al que vamos?

-—No tengo ni idea. Lo que necesito es un lugar grande donde pueda conseguir comida y ropa ¿Tienes alguna intuición acerca de él?

Edward intentó buscar algo en su memoria, pero fracasó.

-—No te preocupes -—dijo ella-— Tomaremos una dirección y la seguiremos. Tarde o temprano tenemos que llegar a la civilización.

-—Me preocupa que sea «tarde» y no temprano-—respondió él-— La carretera parecía muy desolada cuando vinimos. Había solo unas cuantas estaciones de servicio, y algún bar.

-—Sí. Así que seguiremos hacia el otro lado, puesto que sabemos que no encontraremos nada por donde vinimos.

-—Me parece sensato ¿Puedo conducir?

-— ¡No! Mañana, si quieres, puedes practicar un poco delante de la casa, a ver cómo te sientes -—agregó luego Bella, moderando su negativa.

-—Probablemente. Como si tuviera quince años y estuviera jugando con el coche de mi padre -—respondió él.

Enseguida acudió a su mente la imagen de un hombre de cabello canoso. Tenía cara de estar furioso, pero Edward no sabía por qué, ni con quién estaba enfadado.

Tal vez su subconsciente le había suministrado aquella imagen en respuesta a su comentario sobre su padre, y esa fuera una imagen de él. Si era así, no parecía un padre muy abnegado.

-—¿Me has dicho que mis padres están muertos? -—le preguntó Edward a Bella. Recordaba vagamente que ella le había dicho en el hospital.

-—Sí, tu madre murió cuando eras un niño pequeño, y tu padre murió hace cinco o seis años.

-— ¿De qué?

-—No se supo nunca el motivo –Bella agitó la cabeza-— Yo supuse que fue un ataque al corazón. Puedes preguntarle a Eleazar. Él debe de saberlo.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-—Ahora no importa. Solo me lo preguntaba. Vámonos.

-—Buena idea. Quiero volver antes de que se haga de noche, si es posible. Estas carreteras estrechas y sinuosas no me gustan para conducir de noche.

Edward esperó a recordar algo de las carreteras. Pero no fue así.

Frustrado, agarró su abrigo.

Bella fue al armario que había al lado de la entrada a buscar el suyo. Edward la observó abrocharse los botones. Ese abrigo estaría bien para la ciudad, donde pasarían muy poco tiempo, pero para el campo necesitaría una parka, un gorro de lana, una bufanda, guantes. Parecía muy delicada con aquella figura tan pequeña. Coma un enanito de jardín. Un enanito de jardín muy sexy, pensó Edward.

-— ¿Estás listo? -—le preguntó Bella, contenta de salir con él.

-—Sí

Cerró la puerta con llave y la sigui. Tendría que conseguirle otra llave a Bella.

Cuando estuvieron en la carretera. Edward sacó su cartera y se puso a contar los billetes que tenía.

-—¿Qué estás haciendo? -—Bella le echó una mirada breve.

-—Contando el dinero para las compras. Tengo exactamente trescientos setenta y dos dólares.

-—No te preocupes. Tengo una tarjeta de crédito. La usaremos para esto y guardaremos el efectivo para una emergencia.

-— ¿Tarjeta de crédito? -—Volvió a mirar en su cartera-—Yo también tengo una mejor dicho, dos -—Edward sacó una tarjeta American Express y una MasterCard.

-—La American Express es para negocios Mike se alarmaría si la usas para otras cosas. Mike es el contable-—le explicó.

-— Y esto no son negocios -—comprendió él.

-—No te preocupes. Tu otra tarjeta debe de tener un crédito casi ilimitado.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-—Deduzco que tenemos dinero, con todo ese crédito.

-Una cosa no implica la otra. A veces el crédito se da sin ningún sentido común. Pero en este caso tienes razón. Puedes comprarte lo que quieras…

-—Comprendo, entonces podemos…

Edward se interrumpió al ver algo grande y marrón salir de entre unos arbustos y atravesar la carretera.

Bella frenó de golpe.

-—El padre de Bambi en persona -—dijo Bella-— Es una suerte que sea rápido, porque si no, no estaría vivo.

-—Afortunadamente, eres una buena conductora -—comentó Edward-— Esos ciervos son un peligro.

Bella se alegró de su halago.

-—Pero son bonitos, no obstante -—contestó ella

-—Pero preferiría que no se cruzasen en mi camino.

-—Tendré que tener más cuidado.

Bella empezó a conducir más despacio, atenta a los animales salvajes. Afortunadamente, no encontró más ciervos. Lo que encontró fue cada vez más casas - Aquí parece estar más poblado -—dijo Edward, coincidiendo con lo que ella había pensado.

-—Debe de haber algún centro comercial o algún pueblo cerca.

A los cinco minutos comprobaron que así era. Fueron a dar a las afueras de un pintoresco pueblo.

-—Parece un paisaje de un folleto turístico -—comentó Bella mientras llegaban la calle principal-— Fíjate si hay tiendas como las que necesitamos. Daré la vuelta al final del pueblo y volveré.

Edward tomó nota de una tienda de deportes y de un restaurante, Bella dio la vuelta en un aparcamiento de una tienda de alimentación y se dirigió a la tienda de deportes. Aparcó frente a ella.

-—Supongo que encontraremos ropa aquí. Luego podemos comprar comida, antes de volver.

Primero la ropa, luego el restaurante para comer, y la tienda de alimentación -—dijo Edward-— Has tenido un día agotador, física y mentalmente. No quiero que encima tengas que preparar la comida. Y yo no tengo ni idea de si sé cocinar.

Bella sintió alegría al ver su preocupación por ella. Era extraño tener a alguien que pensara en su bienestar. Extraño y seductor.

-—Estoy de acuerdo -—respondió Bella.

En cuanto entraron, una atractiva rubia se acercó a ellos.

-—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? -—la mujer sonrió a Edward.

Bella se sintió molesta ¿Cómo se dirigía a Edward de aquel modo estando ella al lado?

-—Estamos mirando de momento -—contestó Bella.

La mujer la miro, molesta, y sonrió a Edward, diciendo:

-—Llámenme si necesitan algo. Desapareció moviendo las caderas.

Bella miró a Edward, y se relajó al verlo examinando la tienda, y no a la mujer. De todos modos, durante el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, Edward no había respondido nunca a las insinuaciones de las jóvenes que habían tratado de seducirlo. No era un hombre que se dejara atraer por las mujeres.

-— ¿Por dónde empezamos? preguntó Edward. Bella miró el abrigo de Edward, sucio de hojas y dijo:

-—Por chaquetas.

-—y sombreros, guantes, bufandas. Rojo fuerte, creo.

-—Te quedaría bien el rojo -—Bella miró su ropa oscura.

-—No digo para mí, sino para ti. Yo sé esquiar.

-— ¿Es el rojo algún tipo de señal de que una es una novata?

No, el rojo es un color muy visible, que se ve si te caes a un banco de nieve y tienen que sacarte. Salvo que tú sepas esquiar.

-—No Nunca he probado.

Los niños criados en instituciones no solían tener esas oportunidades. Era un hobby muy caro aprender a esquiar. Y desde que había dejado de estar en las instituciones trabajaba muchas horas. Y en los ratos que le quedaban estudiaba para sacar el título de Licenciada en Negocios.

-—Te enseñaré -— se dirigió a una zona donde había esquíes-— Dices que me pasaba él tiempo libre esquiando aquí; así que debo de esquiar bien.

-—También te he dicho que el médico insistió en que no hagas nada que pueda causarte un golpe en la cabeza. Si te cayeras…. -—se estremeció al pensarlo.

-—Mi amnesia podría hacerse permanente -—Edward sacó la conclusión.

-—No lo sé -—Bella no quiso alarmado-— El doctor no dijo nada concreto, solo insistió en que te cuidases. Así que, por favor, de momento ni siquiera pienses en esquiar hasta que te dé el alta. Por completo.

-—Probablemente, tengas razón -—respondió Edward, mirando con pena los equipos de esquí por última vez-— Sería una estupidez arriésgame a volver a hacerme daño.

Bella se relajó un poco.

Una cosa que el accidente no había cambiado era su personalidad básica. Siempre había sido una persona razonable cuando se le mostraban los hechos. No se ponía arrogante ni se quejaba. Simplemente, afrontaba la situación. Era una de las cosas que amaba a Edward, decidió.

Pero de todas formas quiero comprarte una chaqueta roja -—insistió Edward-— Algún día se cerrará la herida. Y cuando pueda, quiero enseñarte a esquiar

-—Seguro

Ella sabía que cuando recuperase la memoria no habría lecciones de esquí, pero eso sería más adelante. Y ahora Edward sería feliz comprándole una chaqueta roja. Eso le bastaba.

Media hora más tarde habían comprado un equipo entero de ropa para campo. Edward no había querido que ella le limitase las compras, señalando que tal vez tardasen semanas en irse de allí. Edward había sacado su tarjeta de crédito, y ella no había podido protestar delante del empleado de la tienda.

Dejaron las compras en el maletero del Mercedes y caminaron la corta distancia hasta el restaurante. Cuando cruzaron la calle, Bella vio un teléfono público, en la esquina frente a la farmacia. Era lo que necesitaba para llamar a James.

Pero ¿Cómo podía ausentarse el tiempo necesario para hablar con él?, se preguntó mientras seguía a Edward y entraban al establecimiento. Tal vez… Se le ocurrió una idea mientras esperaban que la camarera los acomodase.

-—Edward, ¿podrías pedirme una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y una taza de café? Quiero ir a comprar una receta a la farmacia.

-—¿Por qué no lo hacemos después de comer?

-—Si la llevo ahora, estará lista cuando salgamos, y nos iremos enseguida. Si no, tendremos que esperar.

El primer impulso de Edward fue decir que iría con ella. Por alguna razón no quería que estuviera fuera de su vista. Él sabía que no era lógico, pero se sentía mejor cuando podía verla, y fantásticamente, cuando podía tocarla. Pero tal vez su obligada cercanía empezaba a irritarla. Luego se le ocurrió algo peor, tal vez quisiera estar unos minutos sin él.

Intentó no ser egoísta y dijo:

-—Está bien ¿Cómo quieres la hamburguesa?

-—Muy pasada. Y quiero que le pongan lechuga, tomate, mayonesa.

-—De acuerdo. No tardes mucho. Las patatas fritas frías saben mal.

Bella sonrió, alegrándose de que le hubiera resultado tan fácil escaparse.

Salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la farmacia Edward se acercó a la ventana y la observó. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio acercarse a la cabina de la esquina y poner monedas. Sabía que tenía un teléfono móvil. Lo había visto cuando ella había buscado un pañuelo en su bolso en la tienda de deportes ¿Por qué no lo usaba?

La respuesta era obvia: porque no quería que él oyera lo que iba a hablar. Hablase con quien hablase, no quería que él la escuchase ¿Por qué? Ninguna de las posibilidades que pasaron por su mente lo dejaron tranquilo. Sobre todo cuando recordó lo tensa que se había puesto cuando él la había tomado en sus brazos ¿Tendría un amante? Pero; ¿cómo era posible que un matrimonio de solo dos meses estuviera naufragando?.

En realidad no había tenido tiempo aún de cansarse de él.

Edward se pasó la mano por la frente, que empezaba a dolerle por las especulaciones. Porque eran especulaciones; se dijo. Solo porque no fuera capaz de pensar en una razón inocente para que ella usara la cabina y no su teléfono móvil, no podía pensar que no la hubiera.

-—Sígame, señor -—le dijo la camarera.

Él la siguió, reacio.

Decidió que fuera la razón que fuese no iba a preguntársela a Bella. No estaba preparado para lo que ella pudiera contestarle. Le daba miedo enterarse de que su matrimonio tenía problemas. Tal vez nunca estuviera preparado, se dijo.

Bella esperó nerviosamente que James contestase el teléfono. Finalmente saltó el contestador. Se alegró de que al menos no tuviera que hablar con él directamente.

En cuanto sonó el pitido, se identificó y le dijo que estaba viendo cómo solucionaba el problema. Lo que era verdad. Que James pensara lo que quisiera.

Colgó y fue a la farmacia a dejar la receta que le había dado el médico para los dolores de cabeza de Edward.


	7. Cap 5 luces de navidad y castañas

**hola lamento mucho la espera pero he tenido un monton de trabajo y eso, les prometo que tratarre de subir el resto de la historia antes de irme a casa de mis abuelos porque ellos son anti-tecnilogia y no me dejaran usar la compu cuando este alla, asi que les prometo la historia terminada antes de irme ok**

**bueno aki les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenlo**

**Capítulo 5**

-MIRA ESO -—le dijo Edward

-— Bella agarró más fuertemente el volante esperando ver nuevamente a un ciervo suicida.

-—¿Qué has visto? -—preguntó.

-—Las luces de la casa que acabamos de pasar. Hay muchas luces en las casas

-—¿Te refieres a las luces de Navidad?

-—Sí

-—Son bonitas por la noche -—dijo ella

-—Creo que me gustaría poner luces en la cabaña

-—Pero, ¿quién las va a ver en dónde vives?

-—Donde «nosotros» vivimos -—la corrigió

-—Tú, nosotros, da igual. La cabaña sigue estando en un lugar muy aislado, de todos modos

-—Me gustan que pongamos luces. Muchas ¿Ponías luces de Navidad antes de que nos casáramos?

-—No, siempre he vivido en apartamentos

-— Pero, ¿no decorabas tu casa cuando eras pequeña?

Bella trató de hacer memoria.

-—Solo una de las familias con las que viví ponía luces de Navidad afuera. Y era el hombre y sus hijos quienes lo hacían.

Edward sintió enfado por la tristeza que expresaba su voz. No podía hacer nada por los recuerdos de su infancia, pero sí podía hacer algo por su futura Navidad. Así que empezaría en aquel momento.

-Eso fue entonces. Ahora vamos a establecer nuestras propias tradiciones, empezando por las luces.

Bella sintió ganas de llorar. Deseaba con toda su alma que lo que decía fuera verdad. Que él la amase de verdad, que estuvieran casados y que fueran a establecer sus propias tradiciones.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo y dijo:

-—Lo primero que haremos mañana es volver al pueblo y comprar luces, de paso podemos comprar cualquier cosa que se nos haya olvidado

-—¡Olvidado! -—Repitió Bella, incrédula-— Tenemos el maletero lleno y el asiento de atrás también. No solo hemos comprado todo lo que necesitábamos, sino un montón de cosas que no necesitamos.

-—Si lo dices por los langostinos gigantes

-—¿Por qué piensas eso? preguntó ella

-—Creo que me gustan los langostinos

-—Será mejor que te gusten, porque a mí no me gustan tanto como para pagar lo que han costado

-—Podemos hacer una barbacoa mañana por la noche, junto con las castañas.

-—¿Te das cuenta de qué fue lo que me dijo la enfermera cuando te dieron el alta? ¿Que hicieras una dieta sana?

-—Uno puede hacer una dieta sana por un tiempo, pero no en todas las comidas -—dijo él, y se sorprendió de sí mismo

No sabía si lo había dicho porque lo sabía o porque sonaba bien.

-—Tal vez, pero me parece que vas a tener que comer comida sana para contrarrestar el efecto de lo que acabas de comprar. No hacen falta cuatro sabores de helado.

-—Hablas por ti misma ¿Qué solemos comprar en el supermercado! -—preguntó con curiosidad

Le extrañaba que no le hubiera venido nada a la memoria en la tienda de alimentación. Tal vez fuera que Bella se ocupaba por completo de eso. ¿Se repartirían las tareas de la casa?

-—¿Para comer? -—preguntó Bella para que le diera tiempo para pensar en qué contestar

Había comido muchas veces con él, tanto en restaurantes como en la oficina, cuando se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde y habían tenido que pedir comida a domicilio. Pero nunca había estado en su apartamento Era posible que solo comiera comida congelada y la alentase en el microondas, pero no sabía qué.

-—Comida rápida

-—Comprendo. Trabajo muchas horas

-—Has dedicado muchas horas al acuerdo con Bleffords -—le confirmó ella

¿Sería ese el motivo de que la viera reticente a veces? ¿Se sentiría molesta por que él trabajase tanto en lugar de que dedicase más tiempo a construir la relación entre ellos?

Pero ella era su ayudante, así que debía saber cuánto trabajaba desde antes de casarse ¿Le habría prometido trabajar menos y él no habría cumplido?

Era difícil de creer. Cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de tener a una mujer como Bella por esposa se alegraría de poder pasar más tiempo con ella ¿Por qué él no?

No lo sabía. Pero fuera cual fuera su comportamiento en el pasado, ahora sería distinto decidió. Emplearía el tiempo que pasaran en el refugio para estrechar la relación, para intentar limar las pequeñas asperezas que hubiera.

-—¿Qué otras tradiciones de Navidad vamos a empezar a tener? –preguntó él

-—Haremos galletas de Navidad. Un montón de galletas -—dijo ella, pensando que más daño del que había hecho no podría hacerle apoyando sus iniciativas

-—Me apunto. Las galletas con trocitos de chocolate son mis favoritas.

-—También podemos hacer galletas decoradas con azúcar -—agrego Bella

-—Podemos hacer algunas tradicionales de nuestro lugar de origen ¿De dónde es tu familia?

-—Mi madre es de origen gales. No sé quién es mi padre. Mi madre era muy independiente y no incluyo a un marido en sus planes.

Aunque quisiera disimular el dolor que le causaba su historia, dejó traslucir un poco de tristeza.

-—¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-—Murió cuando yo tenía trece años. El alcohol era su droga.

Edward hubiera querido estrecharla en sus brazos y quitarle la pena que oía en su voz, pero ella estaba conduciendo. Tampoco sabía qué decir para borrarla. Lo mejor sería hacer que su vida presente fuera mejor, para que los buenos recuerdos ganasen sobre los malos.

-—Nos irá mejor con nuestros hijos

La idea de tener hijos con Edward fue embriagadora.

Bella imaginó un niño con sus ojos y tal vez una niña con su hermoso cabello cobrizo.

-—¿Cuántos hemos planeado tener?

-—¿Cuántos? -—la tomó por sorpresa

-—¿No hemos hablado de hijos?

-Nos hemos casado. No hemos negociado un contrato -murmuró ella, preguntándose qué hacer para cambiar de tema

-—¿No quieres tener niños? -—insistió Edward

-—Sí, por supuesto. Me gustaría tenerlos

-—Creo que yo también. Bueno, creo que media docena.

-—¡Piénsatelo bien!

-—Tú has dicho que quieres niños

-—Sí, y los deseo, pero no quiero un ejército. Quiero una pareja para poder tener tiempo para hacer cosas con ellos.

-—Dos son muy pocos -—murmuró Edward, imaginando mentalmente un puñado de niños con los rasgos de Bella.

-—Me parece que dices eso como consecuencia del accidente. Es la primera vez que decides que quieres tener tantos niños.

-—Tal vez el accidente me permita expresar mis verdaderos pensamientos.

Era posible, pensó Bella. A ella le estaba permitiendo sentir el profundo deseo de ser la esposa de Edward.

-—Mejor, hablemos de esto cuando recuperes la memoria -—le dijo ella

No quería perder los preciados tiempos juntos hablando de niños que no iban a nacer. Al menos ella no sería la afortunada de tenerlos.

-—De acuerdo-—dijo Edward, reacio.

Por algún motivo él sentía el deseo de unirse a ella con todos los lazos afectivos que pudiera.

Tal vez su compulsión fuera el resultado del accidente pensó Edward, tratando de serenarse. Tal Vez todos sus temores fueran infundados, y solo estuvieran en su cabeza.

-—Creo que es por aquí. Sí -—murmuró Bella, al reconocer el camino al refugio de Edward.

-—Yo bajaré las cosas del coche. Tú puedes ir guardándolas

-—Pero no sé dónde van las cosas -—objetó ella

-—¿ y tú crees que yo sí?

-—Es cierto ¿Qué te parece si descargamos las cosas y las colocamos los dos?

-—Esos sacos son pesados -—dijo Edward

-—¡Qué machista! Es posible que yo no sea muy grande, pero soy fuerte. Puedo llevar algunas bolsas de la compra

No tardaron mucho en descargar el coche. Colocar fue más difícil. Finalmente, Bella simplemente abrió todas las puertas de los armarios de la pequeña cocina y empezó a meter cosas en ellos. Y se prometió ordenarlos al día siguiente, cuando estuviera menos cansada.

-—¿Tienes hambre? -—preguntó Edward

-—No -—Bella lo miró, alertada por un tono extraño en su voz

Estaba pálido y sus labios estaban apretados, como si le doliera la cabeza.

-—Entonces creo que asaré castañas en el fuego. Al menos, lo haré en cuanto lo reanime -—dijo Edward

-—Te duele la cabeza ¿No?

-—Solo un poquito, nada para preocuparse.

-—¿Qué te parece si tomas la medicación para el dolor, y luego asamos juntos las castañas? -—Sugirió ella

-—No me gusta tomar esas cosas

-—Lo sé, pero si no lo haces, no dormirás bien. Y mañana estarás cansado. Y no solo eso, si no duermes bien tardarás más en curarte.

-—No quisiera perturbar tus sueños-—dijo él

¿Perturbar su sueño?, pensó Bella ¿Es que pensaba dormir con ella?

Le había dicho que estaban casados. Y las parejas casadas dormían juntas .Y él había aceptado no hacer el amor, ¿Qué había de malo en compartir la cama?, pensó Bella.

Sabía que sería un tormento tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada pero eso era mejor que nada -—Tomaré la medicación -—dijo él-— ¿Dónde está?

-—La he metido en mi, bolso, pero estoy pensando que será mejor que no la tomes hasta después de asar las castañas. No quiero que te entre somnolencia cuando estés manipulando cosas en el fuego.

-—Te he dicho que esas cosas no son peligrosas -—murmuró él

-—Todos los medicamentos, hasta las aspirinas, son peligrosas si se usan de forma irresponsable -—comentó Bella

Bella recogió la bolsa de castañas y miró la cocina a su alrededor

-—¿Qué buscas? -—preguntó Edward

-—Algo con qué asar castañas, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Edward cerró los ojos, e intentó ver si le acudía algo a la memoria. En vano. No tenía costumbre de asar castañas, o su memoria no quería cooperar.

-—Ninguna ¿No las has asado nunca?

-—Nunca estuve en los boy scouts y las familias con las que vivía no tenían chimenea, ni iban de acampada.

Bella buscó en los armarios, y encontró por fin un tenedor de dos dientes-—¿ Qué te parece esto?

-—Como arma parece formidable ¿Qué es?

-—Un tenedor para trinchar carne. Tiene que ser largo como para protegemos las manos del fuego. Podemos compartido

-—De acuerdo. Pronto estará listo el fuego -—dijo

Bella agarró las castañas y lo siguió. Las dejó en la parte de arriba de la chimenea y sacó la receta de su bolso. La dejó en la mesa al lado del sofá, para no olvidarse de decide que tomase los medicamentos. Estaba segura de que si no lo hacía, él no se acordaría a propósito.

Lo observó abanicar el carbón. Estaba decidido a no tomar las medicinas. Admiraba su resolución, pero a veces había que admitir que uno no podía ser omnipotente.

-—Mira -—le dijo él con satisfacción-— Ya está. Trae las castañas.

Bella abrió la bolsa. Pinchó una con el tenedor y se lo dio.

Lo observó ponerla al fuego. En un momento dado la castaña se cayó a la chimenea.

-—Tengo que pinchada más -—dijo ella-—Es una suerte que hayamos comprado una bolsa grande de castañas.

Bella pinchó otra y se la dio.

-—¿ Cómo te gustan? -—preguntó Edward

-—No las he probado, Es algo nuevo, pero no tengo prejuicios.

-—¿Siempre te acercas así a las cosas nuevas? Bella sabía que no estaban hablando solo de castañas.

Estuvo a punto de cambiar de tema. Pero se dio cuenta de que si cada vez que él hablaba de algo que involucraba los sentimientos, ella lo cortaba, él sospecharía. Y eso provocaría la tensión que tenía que evitar.

Tendría que encontrar el equilibrio entre el comportamiento de una persona casada y el comportamiento de alguien que quiere evitar estrés. No era fácil. Y menos para ella, que no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones profundas.

-—¡Maldita sea! -—exclamó Edward.

-—¿Qué sucede?-—preguntó Bella.

Edward sopló la castaña encendida -—¿Quieres probar primero la que está bien?

-—Vale -—ella extendió la mano para agarrar el tenedor.

-—Ten cuidado Está ardiendo -— Bella la sopló, la peló y luego la probó

-—Me gusta -—dijo

-—¿Quieres otra?

-—Come una tú

Edward asó otra castaña.

-—Cuando vayamos a comprar los adornos de Navidad mañana, tendremos que comprar un tenedor más largo

-—Un tenedor más largo -—dijo ella, agregándolo a la lista de su mente —y semillas.

-—¿Semillas? -—preguntó él

-—Para los pájaros. Había muchos hoy cuando hemos llegado. No sé qué comerán.

-—No les des de comer a los pájaros, a no ser que sigas aquí todo el invierno. Se vuelven dependientes, y luego pueden morirse de hambre, si tú no les das de comer -—afirmó Edward

-—¿De verdad?

-—No estoy seguro. Solo sé que he abierto la boca y me ha salido eso. No Sé si es verdad.

Fuera cierto o no, el hecho de que apareciera información en su mente quería decir que el proceso de recuperación estaba en curso.

Bella sintió miedo ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría estar con él?

No quería pensar en ello. El preocuparse por ello no evitaría lo inevitable.

-—Parece razonable. Tal vez podamos encontrar un libro sobre la alimentación de los pájaros mientras buscamos los adornos. Podemos -—bostezó y se interrumpió.

-—Estás cansada ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -—le preguntó Edward

-—No estoy tan cansada-—ella bostezó otra vez

-—Debí darme cuenta. Has sido tú la que ha hecho casi todo el trabajo, y yo he sido el que se ha echado las siestas.

-—Pero tú eres el que acaba de salir del hospital.

-—Es hora de irse a la cama -—afirmó Edward-— Mañana vamos a tener un día ajetreado yendo de compras y decorando la casa.

-—Te dejo la ducha a ti primero.

-—Gracias.

Bella fue al dormitorio a ponerse el camisón .No tenía bata, recordó de pronto.

Nunca llevaba bata en sus viajes, puesto que no la usaba y le ocupaba espacio en la maleta. Miró su camisón, Edward tendría que estar muy enamorado de ella para que su camisón de franela le resultase sexy. Y no lo estaba, se recordó con tristeza Incluso parecía haberle dejado de tener simpatía después de que ella hubiera renunciado a su puesto, recordó.

-—No te olvides de tomar la medicina -—le gritó desde la habitación.

-—No lo olvidaré

-—Bien, no tardaré ¿Tiene bastante agua caliente este sitio?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-—Supongo que debo de haber comprado un calentador grande

-—Probablemente -—Bella entró en el cuarto de baño.

Quería darse prisa con la ducha, así, cuando Edward se estuviera duchando, escucharía los mensajes de su apartamento, y vería si James había contestado su anterior mensaje: Con suerte, Edward no la oiría con el ruido del agua de la ducha.

Quince minutos más tarde, salió del baño vestida con su camisón rosa.

Edward alzó las cejas cuando la vio -— ¿No confías en que te pueda calentar?

-—Mm…No, no es eso. Es que me enfrío con facilidad.

Bella esperó a oír el ruido del agua, y luego agarró el teléfono. Llamó rápidamente a su apartamento.

Después de un mensaje de una amiga que la invitaba a ir de compras a Nueva York, había uno de James.

Se puso nerviosa al oírlo.

James no se había quedado conforme, evidentemente.

Quería saber por qué no había encontrado todavía el testamento. Luego agregaba una lista de amenazas, y terminaba exigiendo saber por qué no contestaba el teléfono; que el intentar evitarlo no serviría de nada.

Bella apagó su teléfono y se quedó mirándolo, pensando cómo alargar el tema de James para darle tiempo a Edward a recuperar la memoria.

James quería un nuevo testamento ¿Qué pasaría si ella le daba un testamento falso? Probablemente pensaría que era real y correría aun abogado a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer llevaría unos meses averiguar que era falso. Para entonces, Edward estaría recuperado.

James se pondría furioso si se enteraba de que lo había engañado, lo que era un agregado en lo consiente a ella. Pero Edward podría estar bastante enfado dado también, pensó. Él era un hombre orgulloso, y no querría la publicidad que un segundo testamento le acarrearía. No solo eso; Edward tendría que gastar mucho dinero en abogados para enfrentar las demandas de James.

Además, no sabía de dónde sacar un testamento falso. No podía ir a un abogado para que lo hiciera. Aunque le explicase la situación, ningún abogado se arriesgaría a algo así.

-— ¡Maldita sea! -—exclamó Bella al ver que no veía solución,

Edward estaba en la puerta de la habitación, en silencio, observándola. Ella estaba mirando el teléfono como si se tratase de una serpiente ¿A quién había llamado?, se preguntó ¿Y qué había sucedido que ella había reaccionado así?

Sintió una punzada de rabia al imaginar que alguien la había irritado.

-— ¿Nos han llamado? -—preguntó, disimulando su curiosidad malsana

-—No. Solo estaba escuchando los mensajes de mi contestador. Una amiga me ha invitado a ir a Nueva York de compras el fin de semana que viene, para hacer compras para Navidad.

-— ¿Quieres ir? -—preguntó Edward

Una imagen de un gran árbol de Navidad atravesó su mente ¿Sería de otra vez que hubiera estado allí de compras?

-—A mí no me importa.

-Puedo ir en otra ocasión -—contestó ella

Si no quieres ir, ¿por qué estaba tan contrariada?, pensó Edward ¿Habría otro mensaje del que no le había hablado'? De pronto recordó el rostro de Bella con cara de desesperación ¿Por qué?, se preguntó ¿Le habría pedido que se separasen?

No podía ser que lo estuviera engañando. Llevaban solo dos meses casados. Estaría contrariada por otra cosa.

Se rascó la cabeza. El dolor otra vez.

-—Te duele otra vez, ¿verdad? Has tomado la medicina, ¿no?

-—Sí, y sí me duele otra vez .Venga, vamos a la cama.

Bella cerró los ojos al sentir aquel deseo por él. Había pasado los últimos seis meses soñando con él en la cama. Y ahora, en lugar de ser una experiencia maravillosa, sería una tortura. Porque iba a tener que ocultar que sentía en realidad. Esperaba tener la fortaleza suficiente para lograrlo.


	8. Cap 6 beso

**hola hola, aqui estoy de nuevo para dejarles como prometi el capitulo ojala lo disfruten, mañana por la tarde subo el siguiente**

**Capítulo 6**

BELLA se despertó con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse. Al día siguiente cerraría las contraventanas y las cortinas.

Había dormido bien. Caliente y segura, junto al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Saboreó el contacto con su cuerpo duro, tocándola. Era tan agradable como se lo había imaginado. Aspiró su fragancia. Era embriagadora. No podía descifrar su composición, pero era terriblemente masculina.

Llevaba la colonia que usaba habitualmente, pero estaba mezclada con el olor a jabón de la ducha.

Airó aquella fragancia que no volvería a oler.

Se levantó con cuidado. No queda despertar a Edward. Tenía que descansar.

Lo miró detenidamente. Sus facciones, su barba de pocos días. Su cuerpo.

Hubiera querido reconocer de memoria su cuerpo. Pero no quería que él la sorprendiera mirándolo embobada como una adolescente.

A veces tenía la sensación de que por dentro seguía siendo como una niña de seis años ¡Una niña asustada! .

Pero no era momento para psicoanálisis, pensó.

Un poco de ejercicio le vendría bien, se dijo, buscando en la maleta las mallas y la sudadera con la que hacía gimnasia.

Iba a pasarse el día subiéndose al techo de la casa y colgando luces de Navidad, así que le haría bien un poco de entrenamiento. No dejaría que lo hiciera Edward, aunque se enfadara.

Se puso el equipo y fue a ver la calefacción, como se imaginaba, Edward la había bajado por la noche. La subió y fue a preparar café. Luego volvió al salón a hacer ejercicio.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar sus ejercicios de yoga, oyó un ruido. Se dio la dio la vuelta y vio a Edward en la puerta del dormitorio. Tenía puestos un par de vaqueros que había comprado el día anterior, y una sudadera azul, que realzaba su pelo negro. Estaba muy atractivo. Perfecto .Hubiera deseado tener el derecho a dejar su yoga y hacer otro ejercicio con él, se dijo.

-— ¿Qué estás haciendo? -—preguntó Edward con curiosidad

-—Yoga

Edward miró la pared beige un momento, tratando de buscar en su menoría alguna imagen de Bella haciendo gimnasia en el pasado. Pero no encontró nada.

-— ¿Por qué?-—preguntó por fin.

-—El ejercicio es bueno -—repitió ella lo que le había dicho el médico

-— ¿Suelo hacer ejercicio contigo?

-—No, tú vas a correr

Edward de pronto se vio corriendo. Parecía estar aun lado de una carretera, y había un viento frío que le enfriaba las orejas. También había un perrillo blanco a su lado. A lo lejos le pareció oír la voz de una mujer llamando al perro. Curioso. Aunque la imagen de Bella haciendo Yoga era más atractiva.

-— ¿Sé yo hacer lo que estás haciendo tú?

-—No

Bella no estaba segura, pero Edward nunca había mencionado nada más que el esquí y el correr.

-—Correr no va a ser fácil con toda esa nieve.

-— ¡No puedes correr! -—Exclamó Bella-— Hasta que el médico no te dé permiso, tienes que cuidarte

-—De acuerdo. Entonces, podría hacer lo que haces tú. No parece difícil-—la observó cambiar de posición-— Da la impresión de que estás sentada.

-—Solo parece. No es tan fácil como parece.

Edward se acercó a ella. Miró sus mallas y su sudadera larga

-—Estás graciosa con ese atuendo. -Ella no supo si era un piropo o no.

Habría sido más claro si la hubiera comparado con una rosa. Pero ya se lo había dicho una de sus tantas madrastras: ella no era una mujer a la que se le pudiera cantar a la luz de la luna, ni que provocase actitudes románticas. Al parecer, se nacía o no con un atractivo sexual.

-—Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer eso -—insistió Edward

-—Te sugiero que empieces con una pose menos arriesgada

-—Tonterías. Esa postura la puede hacer hasta una abuela

De pronto Edward se puso en una postura parecida a la de ella.

-— ¿Ves? Ya te decía yo que no era tan difícil -—dijo Edward

-—No la has hecho exactamente igual -—le dijo ella —Y realmente no creo que debas

Edward se dobló más, decidido imitarla. Pero después de un momento pegó un grito de dolor y relajó su postura, cayéndose al suelo.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto — ¿Qué has hecho? -—preguntó

-—Pagar el precio de ser cabezón

-—Olvídate de tu ego ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cuerpo?

-— ¿Quiere decir eso que no me quieres por mi mente?

-—Teniendo en cuenta lo que le has hecho a tu cuerpo, no me va a quedar mucha cosa, para amar. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-—No lo sé. He tenido una sensación de calor que iba desde el cuello a la espalda.

Bella puso gesto de dolor

-—Debiste calentar primero. Debes de haber forzado algún músculo. Eres…

-—Estúpido -—dijo él

-—Debía advertírtelo -—dijo ella

-— ¡Pero a mí me parecía fácil! Aún me lo parece. Como si no estuvieras haciendo ejercicio

-— ¿No te ha dicho nunca nadie que las apariencias engañan?

No necesitaba que se lo dijera nadie. Había algo extraño en aquel matrimonio «aparentemente normal», pero ella fingía que todo estaba bien, para dar una apariencia de normalidad. Probablemente a causa del accidente. Pero si ese era el caso, prefería no recuperar la memoria con tal de seguir aliado de Bella. Podía vivir sin sus recuerdos. Lo que no estaba seguro era de poder vivir sin ella.

-—Intenta mover los hombros -—le dijo Bella Edward lo hizo e hizo un gesto de dolor

-—Te has hecho daño en un músculo.

-—Ya que lo diagnosticas, ¿tienes también un remedio?-—le preguntó él

-—Generalmente, un antiinflamatorio va bien, pero no creo que sea bueno que tomes otra medición junto con la que te ha dado el doctor para la cabeza. Tienes que ver qué te duele más, si el hombro o la cabeza.

-—La cabeza no me duele -—dijo Edward-—Y después de tomar un par de tazas de café de ese que huele tan bien, estaré todavía mejor.

Bella se agachó al lado de él

-— ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje donde te duele? -—le ofreció Bella

No sabía si se lo había ofrecido porque quería tocarlo o porque efectivamente le haría bien, pensó ella. —Sí, puede venirme bien -—dijo Edward, intentando disimular su excitación ante la idea.

No quería ahuyentarla. Aunque el motivo de que ella no lo tocase fuera que no quería excitarlo para que no se enfadase luego al no poder hacer el amor, Bella debería darse cuenta de que no podía echarle la culpa a ella por una prescripción médica. A no ser que él fuera un hombre acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que quería y a culpar a los otros.

Aquel pensamiento lo turbó

¿Sería esa la causa de su actitud? ¿Se habría casado con él y habría descubierto luego que era un egoísta?

No tenía forma de averiguado. Porque Bella no se lo diría mientras estuviera convaleciente. Porque podría causar tensiones que perjudicasen su mejoría. Evidentemente, ella era muy protectora con él.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Dejaría de especular. No sacaría nada y encima le dolería la cabeza, se dijo.

Quería pasar un día agradable con Bella, para que ella tuviera un bonito recuerdo de la Navidad.

-—Gírate -—le dijo ella

Él obedeció.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate.

Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo relajarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión con la anticipación de sensaciones placenteras.

Sintió sus manos debajo de su camisa.

-—No hace falta que te quites la camisa -—Comentó Bella-— Solo te he dando masajes en círculo

Edward asintió al sentir su mano encima de los tensos músculos debajo del cuello. Los dedos de Bella eran pequeños pero fuertes, pensó.

-—Lo siento ¿Te duele? -—le preguntó Bella

Le dolía, sí. Pero no donde ella creía, pensó Edward con humor

Apretó los dientes para soportar la sensación de deseo que lo embargaba. Lo único que quería hacer era hacerle el amor.

Finalmente, cuando él ya no aguantaba más, Bella le dijo:

-—Intenta mover los hombros ahora

A Edward le pareció que su voz parecía agitada ¿Era así?

Edward se dio la vuelta y la miró Bella tenía las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción reprimida.

Tal vez fuera irritación con él por haberse dañado el músculo, pensó.

-—Intenta mover los hombros -—repitió ella

Incapaz de resistir un segundo más, Edward le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella, poniéndola encima de él.

Ella cayó sobre su pecho, y él la envolvió con sus brazos antes de que escapase.

Bella abrió la boca para preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, pero era evidente.

Iba a besada. El problema era qué iba a hacer ella. Sintió los largos dedos de Edward en su cabello agarrándole la cabeza para besarla.

Ella se estremeció, y miró fijamente sus labios. Deseaba hacer aquello, pero tenía miedo de ceder al deseo, porque no sabía a dónde la conduciría.

Solo la llevaría a un beso, se dijo. No iba a suceder nada que ella no quisiera.

Se relajó y Edward la abrazó fuertemente Bella sintió que él la deseaba, al menos en aquel momento. Era evidente

Cuando sintió sus labios, Bella dejó de pensar, y se entregó a las sensaciones de placer.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer. Entonces sintió que él hacía más fuerte su abrazo, hasta que luego, de repente, la soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta las puertas del patio, donde se quedó de pie mirando el sol de la mañana.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, que en aquel momento parecía no tener huesos. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces hasta que pudo formar algún pensamiento coherente Y luego, cuando recuperó el sentido, no supo qué pensar ¿Por qué la había soltado tan rápidamente como la había tomado en sus brazos?

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Deslizó la mirada por su espalda, por sus caderas y sus fuertes piernas. Parecía tenso ¿Estaba tenso por el beso o por otro motivo?

No podía saberlo si no se lo preguntaba. Y no iba a hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle a un hombre que supuestamente era su marido, si se había sentido afectado por aquel beso?

Aún turbada, se puso de pie

-— ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? -—Preguntó Edward, por fin

Bella se alegró de que él no mencionase el beso

-— ¿Qué piensas preparar?

-—Voy a abrir el frigorífico y veré qué cosas me resultan familiares -—contestó Edward

-— ¿Por qué no abres el armario y sacas una caja de cereales, mejor? Me parece más seguro que andar con los fuegos.

Edward la miró, intentando no detenerse en sus labios hinchados por el beso.

-— ¿No crees que puedo cocinar algo?

-—No -—respondió Bella después de pensado

-—Estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad en esto

-— ¿Por qué?

-—Deberías decirme que me encanta cocinar. De ese modo, te librarías de esa tarea.

-—No he comprado ningún comprimido para la acidez -—comentó Bella-— En la oficina tienes fama de quemar la comida en el microondas. Tiemblo de solo pensar qué podrías hacer con los fuegos de la cocina.

Una imagen de un pollo quemado en una bandeja atravesó su mente.

-—Tal vez sea hora de que aprenda -—respondió finalmente Edward-— Ahora no tengo que estar pendiente de otras cosas ¡Ni siquiera tengo una mente!-—exclamó, con un sentimiento de pánico-— ¿Y si nunca recupero la memoria?

-—Según el médico, la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es nula

-—Los médicos no lo saben todo -discutió él

-—Saben más de cuestiones médicas que tú. Probablemente estés malhumorado porque, tengas hambre. Te sentirás mejor después del desayuno.

No tenía hambre, pensó Edward. Lo que sentía era frustración sexual. Y la única forma de que se le pasara sería haciendo el amor con ella. Pero Bella no tenía la culpa. De hecho, por el modo en que había reaccionado cuando la había besado, debía de estar tan frustrada como él. Así que no tenía que ser tan gruñón, o empeoraría las cosas.

-—Probablemente tengas razón. Sacaré los cereales y el zumo mientras te vistes

-—Dame diez minutos para ducharme y vestirme -—sonrió ella

Se marchó al cuarto de baño con la intención de no tardar mucho. Así no perdería ni un momento de un día placentero.

Siete minutos más tarde volvió a la cocina. Edward estaba sentado a la mesa, bebiendo café y mirando por la ventana.

-— ¿Qué estás mirando? -—le preguntó

-—No me ha salido bien -—hizo un gesto hacia un cuenco con cereales y dos vasos de zumo de naranja, y dos plátanos perfectamente colocados en el medio de la mesa.

-—A mí me parece estupendo

-—Gracias -—se alegró de su halago-— Pero no es el aspecto lo que me molesta. Es como la sensación. Como que no es buena.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento

¿Sabría en su interior que no solía compartir el desayuno con ella?

-— ¿A qué te refieres?

-—Hay algo incompleto

-—Probablemente porque no tienes un periódico. Siempre lees el periódico local y el WallStreet Journal en el desayuno -—le dijo ella, recordando su costumbre en los viajes de negocios.

-— ¿Y no te importa?

-—No-—dijo sinceramente-— Hay mucho tiempo por la mañana. Y a mí también me gusta leer el periódico. Podemos pedir que nos lo envíen quizás. Debe de haber esa posibilidad, porque tenías muchos periódicos viejos en la cabaña, debajo del fregadero.

-—Está bien. Ahora que sé por qué me siento raro, no me importa ¿O es que tú quieres el periódico?

-—Renunciar a las noticias no es un suplicio. No hay más que noticias de asesinatos Y si quieres saber qué sucede en los negocios, puedes llamar a Eleazar. Él puede decirte lo que quieras.

-—Podría hacerlo. El problema es que no sabría ni qué preguntarle, ni qué significarían las respuestas. El podría preguntarle cosas sobre bioingeniería, que para mí sería lo mismo

-—Hoy. Pero no será siempre así. Mañana será otra cosa y dentro de un mes, otra. Deja de preocuparte. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Tú eres un hombre saludable. Te pondrás bien

-—Lo siento. Me digo que tengo que tener paciencia, pero se me olvida.

-—Eso es porque no eres una persona muy paciente.

-— ¿Qué quieres decir? -—Edward frunció el ceño

-—Exactamente lo que te he dicho. Que no tienes mucha paciencia. Quieres que las cosas se hagan al momento.

-—Debo de ser difícil de aguantar

-—No he dicho que fueras insoportable. Solo que no tienes paciencia

-—Pero, ¿me amas igual? -—preguntó Edward, pensando si su falta de paciencia sería un obstáculo entre ellos.

-—Te amo de todos modos.

Edward sintió que el nudo que llevaba en su corazón se deshacía. Aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras. Y no solo eso. Ella se había puesto un poco colorada, agregando veracidad a su afirmación.

Aunque hubiera algo que no funcionase en su relación con ella, estaba seguro de que lo amaba. Y eso le levantó el ánimo.

-— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar los adornos de Navidad después del desayuno? Luego podemos pasar la tarde colocándolos -—dijo él

-—Me parece bien

Bella estaba feliz. El hombre al que amaba es capaz de hacer vida hogareña, y eso la hacía sentía bien. Aquel sería un día muy agradable, pensó.


	9. Cap 7 como perros y gatos

**hey!**

**hola a todos**

**otro dia otro capitulo como les prometi**

**quiero dedicar este capitulo a_ quierotujeep_ quien me envio un mensaje muy lindo y se me habia olvidado agradecer, mejor tarde que nunca, en fin disfruten**

**Capítulo 7**

¿QUIERES que haga una lista? -—preguntó Edward mientras Bella sacaba el Mercedes marcha atrás de la calle de la cabaña

-—Ya tenemos una lista. Yo soy tu ayudante administrativa. Hacer listas es mi trabajo -repitió ella, ausente, concentrada en la conducción.

-—Podrás ser ayudante administrativa en el trabajo, pero fuera de él eres mi esposa, por lo que sé. Y la única tarea de una esposa es amar a su marido - ¡Cuánto deseaba ser su esposa realmente!, pensó Bella

Edward sería un esposo perfecto. Amable, inteligente, y un amante fantástico Bella se ruborizó al pensarlo, porque recordó el beso que habían compartido.

Edward miró a Bella. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo era su relación con ella antes del accidente pero se sintió frustrado. Sintió un leve pinchazo en la sien. Hasta el día anterior su reacción a cualquier emoción fuerte había sido un dolor agudo. Aquel día, en cambio, el dolor se había suavizado un poco.

Realmente estaba mejorando, pensó tenía razón Bella. Lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Miró a su supuesta esposa, concentrada en la sinuosa carretera. Físicamente, al menos todo iría bien con ella. Y emocionalmente no sabía por qué, su presencia lo hacía sentir más seguro, completo. Y cuando ella le sonreía, le daba la impresión de que no le importaba nada más. Como si ninguna tarea le resultase demasiado difícil de acometer.

Tal vez su dependencia emocional de ella se debía a la inseguridad que le había provocado el accidente. Intentó analizar su reacción.

Tal vez su vida fuera más o menos satisfactoria antes de conocerla, pensó. Pero, ¿habría sido feliz? Sintió la terrible premonición de que sin ella no volvería a disfrutar de la vida pero no tenía que ponerse melancólico.

-—¿Cuál te parece que es el trabajo de un esposo? -—preguntó Edward

-—¿Qué? -—Bella lo miró, sorprendida

-—¿Qué quieres de un marido? -—insistió Edward

-—A ti -—dijo sinceramente Bella

Edward sintió que su tensión se relajaba al oírla -—Pero debes de tener ciertas expectativas en relación a un marido.

Bella frunció el ceño, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos

-—No, exactamente. Quiero decir, nunca he hecho una lista de las cosas por las que miro a los hombres

-—Entonces, ¿qué buscabas en un marido? ¿Dinero? -—Edward oyó la pregunta emerger de su boca, sorprendido, preguntándose por qué preguntaba eso.

-—Sería hipócrita decir que el dinero no tiene importancia, puesto que yo he tenido que trabajar y que luchar para poder estudiar. Podría decirte que la falta de dinero es un problema realmente. Pero por otra parte, no hacen falta grandes cantidades de dinero para ser feliz. Quiero un marido que tenga un trabajo o al menos que quiera tenerlo. Algunas veces la persona más motivada puede verse privada de trabajo debido a circunstancias que no tienen nada que ver con ella .

-—Es cierto ¿Quieres trabajar? -—preguntó él con cautela.

-—Por supuesto que sí -—respondió enfáticamente-—He pasado siete años estudiando para ello, y quiero usar mi título.

-—Pero, ¿qué me dices de tener hijos? Los niños necesitan uno de los padres con ellos

-Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Pasé la infancia yendo de una familia adoptiva a otra, que volvía a deshacerse de mí. Pero un niño no necesita tener a los padres todo el día encima, las veinticuatro horas. Si los padres, tanto el padre como la madre quieren, serán capaces de satisfacer las necesidades de los niños, aun trabajando.

-—¿Por qué no te adoptaron? -—preguntó Edward con curiosidad

No lo comprendía. Era una mujer muy atractiva

Debía de haber sido una niña muy guapa. Y era muy inteligente, amable y cariñosa, y esas virtudes debían de haber sido atractivas para unos padres adoptivos .

-—Porque mi madre no lo permitió. Insistía en que iba a cambiar y a llevarme con ella y las asistentes sociales la creían.

Edward sintió una punzada de rabia al ver la expresión sombría de Bella.

-—¿Qué creían que eras un libro de préstamo de biblioteca, que podía ponerse en un estante hasta que tu madre pudiera recogerte nuevamente?

Bella suspiró

-—A veces me sentía así. Sé que no es justo, pero veces los niños son vistos como propiedades de sus padres. Los asistentes sociales que se ocuparon de mi caso estaban más centrados en transformar a mi madre, que en mí, así que me daban a familias de acogida una y otra vez.

Edward tuvo una imagen de una mujer rubia de mediana edad, con cara de descontento. Pestañeó.

-—¿Era rubia tu madre? -—preguntó

-—No, tenía el cabello castaño ¿Por qué?

-—Acabo de tener una imagen de una mujer rubia y me preguntaba si sería tu madre

-—No nunca te he mostrado una foto suya

-—Me pregunto quién era la rubia -—Comentó él

-—Yo diría que, puesto que estábamos hablando de mujeres egoístas, debía de ser madrastra. Por lo que he oído decir, podría haberle dado lecciones a mi madre.

-—¿Dónde está mi madrastra ahora? -—preguntó Edward con curiosidad

-—Lo último que se dijo fue que estaba en la costa francesa, viviendo con un conde italiano .

-—¿La mantengo yo?

-—No, no hace falta. Tu padre dejó toda su fortuna dividida entre tu madrastra y tu hermanastro. Tú heredaste la empresa.

-—Y yo estuve satisfecho con la división, ¿no?

-—Nunca has dicho lo contrario -—respondió Bella

-—¿Conoces a mi hermanastro?

-—¡James es un desgraciado! -—exclamó ella

-—Debo deducir que lo conoces, ¿verdad?

Bella reflexionó brevemente. Aunque no le gustaba el curso que había tomado la conversación, decidió que iba a decirle toda la verdad que diera.

-—Sí. Lo conocí un año antes que a ti, fue en una fiesta organizada por tu prima Alice .

-—¿Tengo una prima?

-—Por parte de tu padre. Por lo que me ha contado Alice, es una especie de prima tercera.

-— ¿y dices que has conocido a mi hermanastro en una fiesta que de mi prima?

-—Sí, en una fiesta de Navidad. Alice y yo fuimos compañeras de universidad íbamos a algunas clases juntas

-—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-—Poca cosa. James me invitó a salir, y yo acepté. No me llevó demasiado tiempo descubrir que era un egoísta y un narcisista terrible.

Edward sintió alivio. Daba la impresión de que a ella no le había gustado su hermanastro .

-—Quiero… —Edward se echó hacia atrás, cuando ella frenó repentinamente porque un animal anaranjado se cruzó en la carretera

-—Edward, ¿estás bien? -—preguntó, ansiosa

-—Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

Bella se relajó.

-—Estoy bien, pero estoy preocupada por el animal al que puedo haber golpeado

-—¿Un animal salvaje? -—Edward miró la carretera desierta, y como vio que no había otros coches en la carretera, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar — ¿Pueden ser anaranjados los animales salvajes? Porque…

Se interrumpió al ver aparecer un pequeño perro por detrás de la maleza. El animal se metió debajo del coche

-—¿Qué diablos ? -—Bella encendió las luces del coche

-Quédate aquí mientras voy a ver qué pasa -—le ordenó Edward

-—No, he sido yo la que.. -—se calló al pensar lo e aquel coche grande podría haberle hecho al pequeño animal-— Seré responsable de lo había sucedido.

Decidida, Bella se bajó y se agachó para mirar debajo del coche rogando no encontrar una bola ensangrentada de pelo anaranjado

Afortunadamente, la bola naranja estaba atemorizada detrás de una de las ruedas de atrás, y parecía estar entera, el pequeño perro estaba junto a el animal, como si estuviera consolándolo

-—Son un perro y un gato -—dijo ella

Edward se agachó debajo del coche y sacó al gato y luego alzó al perro .

Bella miró a la pareja. Sintió pena al ver que el perro temblaba convulsivamente .

-—¡Pobrecillos! Parecen muertos de hambre -—comentó Bella

-—Eso parece -—dijo Edward-— Súbete al coche antes de que venga alguien.

Bella se subió obedientemente; echando una ojeada a la carretera por detrás, mientras Edward subía con los animales en brazos aún.

-—Vámonos -—dijo Edward

Los animales parecían no tener energía ni para escapar -—Pero, ¿no deberíamos al menos intentar averiguar de quién son?

-Me gustaría saber quién ha dejado a estos animales en estas condiciones -—dijo Edward, con tono severo, y el perrito empezó a temblar .

-—Lo siento, muchacho -—lo calmó.-— No es nada personal, me parece que los han abandonado a su suerte. Probablemente, hace unos meses, por el aspecto que tienen.

-—¡Pobrecitos! -—Exclamó ella, pensando qué iba a hacer con ellos-— No los llevaremos a un refugio de animales así desnutridos como están, quizás…

-—No los llevare al refugio hemos pasado por una clínica veterinaria cuando salimos de la tienda de alimentación ayer. Vayamos a que los vea el veterinario.

-—Buena idea -—dijo Bella, y aumentó la velocidad. Cuando estaban llegando al pueblo, Edward le preguntó de pronto:

-—¿Tenemos animales domésticos en nuestra casa?

-—Solo un pez de colores

-—¿Nos gustan los animales?

-—A mí me gustan ¿Qué te parece si nos los quedamos?

-—Me gustan estos muchachos -—dijo Edward con énfasis-— merecen refugio. Además, el perro es muy guardián ¿Has Visto cómo acudió en defensa de su amigo?

Bella miró al perro, que estaba temblando, y sonrío

-—Yo creo que podemos dejarlo en perro alarma… simplemente. No creo que su constitución sirva para algo más físico.

Cuando Edward recuperase la memoria, ella se los llevara a su casa, decidió. En su apartamento no había restricciones de animales domésticos y eran una gran compañía.

-—Lo llevaremos -—respondió Edward, sujetándolos bien. No quería que los animales se soltasen y sobresaltaran a Bella, causando un accidente.

Encontraron la clínica veterinaria sin problema .

Afortunadamente, la veterinaria les dijo que podían dejar a los animales mientras iban a hacer compras y recogerlos cuando terminasen. Les dijo que les echaría un ojo entre consulta y consulta, y que probablemente habían sido abandonados en verano, por turistas que no habían querido llevárselos de vuelta a sus casas.

-—No puedo creer que alguien tenga dos animales todo un verano y se encariñe con ellos, y que luego los abandone -—comentó Bella-— Debería haber un sitio especial en el infierno para la gente así.

-—Ojala lo haya -—respondió él-— Vayamos a ese gran supermercado en las afueras del pueblo -—dijo Edward-— Allí debe de haber todo lo que nos hace falta para los animales.

-—Debe de haber hasta armas para un ejército allí -—respondió Bella

-—¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a otro sitio.

-—No, no es eso exactamente. Solo que me da pena lo que han hecho las grandes superficies con las tiendas de toda la vida. Preferiría comprarles a las tiendas pequeñas, aunque costase un poco más. Pero como no sé dónde las hay, y tú no te acuerdas, iremos al supermercado.

-—¿ Yo también prefiero las tiendas pequeñas? -—preguntó Edward mientras ella aparcaba

-—Nunca hemos hecho compras juntos.

Edward se quedó pensando en sus palabras mientras atravesaban el aparcamiento. Al parecer había muchas cosas que no habían hecho juntos ¿ Qué habían hecho con su tiempo entonces?

Edward miró su figura con el rabillo se fijo en sus mejillas rosadas. Luego bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera la cazadora de esquiar podía disimular la perfección de su figura. Sintió una reacción de excitación en su cuerpo

¿Se habrían casado solo por su atracción sexual? ¿Habria descubierto ella después que eso no era suficiente para construir una relación sólida? Si era así, él haría todo lo que pudiera en aquel refugio para establecer una relación fundada entre otras cosas, se dijo. Al menos, tenían un interés común: su trabajo, además de la atracción sexual .

Edward aceptó un carrito que le dio una empleada del establecimiento.

-—Tal vez tengamos que agarrar un carrito cada uno -—dijo Edward viendo el tamaño

-—Empecemos con uno y luego vemos si tenemos un límite por el tamaño del coche ¿Adornos primero o suministros para los animales domésticos? -—preguntó ella

Edward miró el plano del supermercado y dijo:

-—Los adornos están más cerca, según el plano empezaremos por eso.

-—Yo te sigo

-—De acuerdo -—dijo Edward, pensando adónde le gustaría que lo siguiera.

En cinco minutos estuvieron en la zona de adornos y motivos de Navidad. Era inmensa.

-—Aquí encontraremos todo

-—Todo excepto buen gusto-—dijo Bella mirando un horrible Santa Claus de setenta centímetros de alto cantando "He visto a mamá besando a Santa Claus"

Edward empujó el carrito hasta la zona de luces -—¿Qué tipos de luces ponemos?

-—¿Qué te parece aquellas? Bella señaló un muestrario de luces por encima de sus cabezas —¿Azules o blancas?

-—Elige tú

-—Las azules, creo-—dijo él, agarrando una caja. Las miró y luego puso varias cajas más en el carro. Bella se sorprendió, preguntándose dónde pondría tantas luces.

-—¡Mira eso! -—Edward señaló una bola grande de colores, colgando al final del pasillo-— Es ideal para colgar afuera.

-—¿En un árbol como adorno? -—preguntó ella, tratando de imaginarse los resultados.

-Definitivamente -—afirmó Edward, poniendo varias en el carrito.

-—¿Hace falta algo más? -—preguntó Bella

-—Alargadores de enchufes. Los que se pueden poner fuera luego iremos a comprar las cosas de los animales.

Bella observó a Edward meter alargadores y luego lo siguió a otro departamento.

-—Quiero comprar algo en la farmacia-— dijo ella-— ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en la tienda de animales?

-—No quiero más medicinas. Ya no tengo dolor de cabeza.

-—No más medicinas. Estaba pensando más bien en antibióticos, ungüentos, vendas para cuando te empieces a quitar eso -—le señaló la herida.

-—Tienes mucha fe, me parece. - Dijo él

-—Piensa en mí como en la voz de la experiencia -—respondió Bella - Además, si estamos preparados para cortes y heridas, tal vez no ocurra nada. Te espero en la tienda de animales -—dijo, dándose prisa hacia la farmacia.

Bella compró una crema, vendas y aspirinas

Fue a la tienda de animales. Y se encontró a Edward de pie, en medio del departamento, mirando una escultura de un metro noventa más o menos. Una escultura muy mala.

-—¿Qué es? -—le preguntó Bella al acercarse .

-—Es un lugar para que trepen los gatos.

-—¿No pueden sentarse en los sillones como todo el mundo?

-—Aquí se pueden trepar y afilar las uñas, y si están cansados pueden dormirse en él -—dijo Edward, reproduciendo las palabras de folleto.

-—Pero no es un sitio para el perro -—apuntó Bella-— y como me parece que son muy amigos, no creo que el gato quiera subirse allí.

-—Es verdad, y está el problema del transporte, cómo lo llevamos a casa.

Bella se río pensando en ponerlo en el techo del coche.

-—Sería un desafío

La risa de Bella iluminó el corazón de Edward ¿Por qué sería que todo era más divertido cuando ella estaba cerca? Era como si su presencia trajera el arco iris.

-—Tal vez más adelante

-—Tal vez -—dijo ella

Compraron todo lo que les había aconsejado la veterinaria y lo pusieron en el carro

-—¿Qué me dices de los abrigos? -—le preguntó Edward, señalándole unos que había de muestra.

-—Me parece bien. No pueden estar al aire libre en este tiempo sin algo abrigado. Podemos comprar varios para el perro. Seguro que se humedecen enseguida.

Edward puso tres abrigos en el carrito -—¿Algo más?-—preguntó él

-—No creo, la veterinaria dijo que la comida y las cestas podíamos comprarlos allí.

-—Entonces vayamos a la caja y marchémonos a casa -—dijo Edward.

«A casa» Aquellas palabras le sonaron muy dulces a Bella.


	10. Cap 8 luces de colores

**perdon por la tardanza aki les dejo el capitulo y les aviso que el proximo estara buenisimo, lo subire hoy mismo en la tarde-noche**

**Capítulo 8**

QUÉ TIPO de coches conducimos normalmente? -—preguntó Edward a Bella.

Ella terminó de meter en el maletero las cosas que habían comprado en la veterinaria. Edward estaba atando las cestas de los animales al asiento de atrás.

-—¿Coches?

-—Seguramente tienes tu propio coche, ¿no? -—Edward puso el cinturón de seguridad atado a la cesta, para asegurarla al asiento de atrás. Luego se sentó delante.

-—Yo conduzco un utilitario. Y tú un Mercedes -—respondió Bella.

-—Yo conduzco un Mercedes, ¿y tú un utilitario?

-—Sucede que me gusta mi coche. Es fácil de conducir, fácil de aparcar, y no gasta mucha gasolina.

-—Puede ser, pero estaba pensando que deberíamos comprar uno de esos -—gesticuló hacia una camioneta aparcada al lado de ellos .

-—¿Por qué?

-—Porque aunque lo único que tenemos de momento son dos pequeños animales domésticos, este coche ya está lleno, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengamos un niño? Necesitamos más espacio.

Bella se emocionó. Pero no tenía que perder de vista la realidad. Una cosa era que comprasen adornos de Navidad, y otra dejarlo comprar un coche. No habría forma de justificar ese gasto cuando Edward recuperase la memoria.

-—Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que tengamos un niño para preocupamos por el transporte -—dijo finalmente.

Luego quiso cambiar de conversación y dijo: -—¿Qué nombres les pondremos?

-—Me gusta Sophia si es niña, y Robert si es niño. Cuando recupere mi cabeza ...

-No has perdido la cabeza solo has perdido la memoria temporalmente. Y no estaba hablando de nombres de niños. Me refería a nombres para los animales.

Edward se dio la vuelta y los miró. Se estaban acurrucando en sus cestas.

-—¡Pobrecitos! Tal vez debería haberle comprado esa cosa al gato.

-—Lo primero es alimentados adecuadamente para que se pongan fuertes. Luego ya podrán trepar. Pero tenemos que ponerles un nombre -—afirmó Bella.

-—Sí. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-—Bueno, el perro parece una mezcla de terrier. Debe pesar más de cinco kilos y la veterinaria ha dicho que cree que es adulto -—pensó un momento-—. Percy, tiene cara de Percy ..

-—Percy, entonces -—dijo Edward-—. ¿Y el gato?

. -—Algo más cortó. Tal vez ... ¿Max? sugirió ella.

-—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una mente muy rápida?

-—Gracias -—sonrió ella-—. Los procesos mentales rápidos son importantes en los negocios. Nosotros ...

Bella se calló al ver un hombre de cabello negro saliendo del restaurante por el que estaban pasando. Intentó vedo mejor sin ponerse en evidencia, pero no pudo. El hombre se había dado la vuelta levemente para ver los titulares en la máquina que vendía periódicos._

Bella tragó saliva. Fue presa del pánico. No era posible que fuera James se dijo. No sabía que estaban en Vennont. ¿O sí lo sabía?

A la única persona que se lo había dicho era a Eleazar. Y Eleazar no traicionaría a su jefe.

Pero Edward tenía aquel refugio desde hacía años.

James debía de saber de su existencia.

Pero debían ser imaginaciones suyas, porque James la tenía obsesionada.

-—¿Ocurre algo? -—Preguntó Edward-—. ¿,Estás segura de que no quieres que conduzca?

-—Créeme, estoy segura de que no quiero que conduzcas, y no ocurre nada. Solo estoy pensando.

-Bueno, intenta pensar en algo más divertido. Pareces preocupada. Y tan desprotegida como Max y Percy.

Tenía razón, pensó Bella.

Llamaría a James cuando volvieran, y vería si estaba en su casa. Y si no estaba en su casa. Bueno, eso no quería decir que fuera él, se dijo: El que no estuviera en su apartamento no era sinónimo de que estuviera en Vennont.

-—Es mejor que descanses un poco, cuando volvamos -—le dijo Edward.

-—No, estoy bien. Además, quien que coloquemos los adornos esta tarde. Se hace de noche muy temprano .

-—Si insistes ... ¿Qué te parece si acomodamos a los animales, ponemos los adornos, y luego encendemos un fuego y asamos castañas y perritos calientes?

-—No quiero ni pensar lo mal que te va a hacer toda esa comida para tu colesterol. –

-Tengo problemas de colesterol?

-—Que yo sepa, no.

-—Entonces, unas cuantas comidas poco sanas no me van a hacer mal-—dijo él.

-—Es cierto. Pero mañana vamos a hacer una comida de verdad, con proteínas, carbohidratos, vitaminas ...

-—¿El chocolate no está incluido en esa dieta tan sana?

-—Ni lo sueñes: ..

-—Déjame que sueñe un poco.

Cuando Edward descubriese que ella había tomado otra personalidad no le quedarían más ganas de soñar, pensó. Pero lo estaba haciendo por el, se dijo.

Después de veinticinco minutos de viaje, aparcaron el coche delante de la casa para poder descargar más cómodamente todas las bolsas de las compras.

-—Lleva a Percy y a Max dentro, que bajaré las cosas del coche -—dijo Edward-—.¿Dónde quieres que las ponga?

-—Déjalas en el salón. Luego las colocaremos en su sitio dijo ella, apagando el motor

Bella abrió la puerta de atrás y desabrocho las cestas de los animales. El perro entró con desconfianza y esperanza a la vez .

-—Percy, todo va ir bien. Vas a estar bien. Ahora tienes alguien que te cuida ... -—dijo ella.

Sacó la cesta con cuidado.

-—He abierto la puerta -—dijo Edward-—. Déjalo en la cesta basta que encuentre la correa que compramos. Le daré un paseo rápido

-—¿Tendrá razón la veterinaria y serán animales abandonados?-—Preguntó Bella, siguiendo a Edward. Ambos entraron a la casa.

-—Es posible. Pero si no, podemos enseñar les a convivir con nosotros. Percy parece listo.

-—Sí, Y valiente, también para haber ido a rescatar a su compañero debajo del coche. Siéntate aquí, Percy. Voy a buscar a Max -—le dijo Bella .

Bella fue a buscar la cesta del gato. La llevó donde estaba el perro pero intentó romper las barras de la Jaula para alcanzar a su amigo.

-—Un momento, chico -—dijo Bella-— Primero darás un paseo … después pondremos la caja de las necesidades de Max, y luego podréis estar sueltos.

-—Las he encontrado-— dijo Edward, mostrándole las correas de colores brillantes.

Bella abrió la jaula del perro y lo alzó -—Tranquilo, bonito -—murmuró-—. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

Edward abrochó rápidamente el collar alrededor del cuello de Percy, y le ató luego la correa. Después agarró al animal suavemente, de brazos de Bella.

-—Solo un paseo rápido, y volvemos a dentro, te lo prometo -—le dijo Edward al perro.

Percy miró a Edward furtivamente. -—Creo que le gusto -—dijo Edward.

-—¿Y cómo no ibas a gustarle? Eres un hombre muy apetecible. -—

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca. -—Gracias, pero supongo que es normal que lo digas tú. Al fin y al cabo estamos casados.

-—Por lo que veo, el matrimonio no es garantía de que las parejas se gusten -—dijo ella

-Entonces, debemos ser la excepción que prueba la regla -—dijo Edward-—. Porque a mí no solo me gustas, si no que te amo. Te deseo y quisiera ... -—dijo Edward.

-El mes próximo…-—dijo interrumpió ella, con un sentimiento de culpa por mentirle.

-—El mes que viene ... -—rezongó él, agarrando al perro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras Edward sacaba a Percy, Bella colocó la caja para que el gato hiciera sus necesidades. Luego sacó al gato de su jaula y se la mostró. El gato saltó y se colocó en ella para usarla.

-—Eres un gato muy listo -—le dijo Bella-—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a decidir dónde ponerte la cama?

Bella miró dónde poner las cestas de los animales.

-—No demasiado cerca del fuego -—murmuró a Max-—No quiero que te quemes. Tampoco contra una pared que dé al exterior, porque va a estar muy fría -—puso las cestas contra la pared que estaba entre el salón y la cocina.

-—Puedes probar tu nueva cesta -—le dijo ella

-Aunque me parece que no quieres -—dijo, al ver que el gato la miraba, sin hacer nada.

Se dio la vuelta y vio aparecer a Edward con Percy en brazos.

-—¿No hay botas para perros? -—preguntó Edward.

-—A lo mejor, sí ... ¿Por qué quieres comprarle botas?

-—Porque sus patas se mojarán en la nieve. ¿Tienes algo con qué limpiárselas?

Bella fue a buscar una toalla al cuarto de baño. Y le secó las patas.

-—Me parece que va a tener problemas, si nieva otra vez. Es muy pequeño ...

-—Quitaré la nieve de la entrada con una pala. .. -—dijo Edward dejando al perro en su cesta.

El perro saltó rápidamente de la cesta y corrió donde estaba el gato. Olió a Max como si quisiera asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien, y luego ambos se metieron en la cesta de Percy.

-—Me parece que están acostumbrados a estar juntos -—dijo Edward.

-—Probablemente. Una vez que se sientan más en su casa, Max usará su propia cesta, ya verás -—Bella caminó hacia la cocina-— Voy a darles algo de comer -—dijo-—. ¿Por qué no vas abriendo los paquetes de las luces mientras? -—Se detuvo a medio camino y se preguntó en voz alta-—¿Habrá alguna escalera en la casa?

-—Si no hay podemos usar una silla de la cocina. Probablemente alcance.

-—Una silla de la cocina -—Bella se escandalizó.-—Son sillas de arce.

-—¿Y? El arce es una madera fuerte ...

-—Si. Pero ...

-—No hay peros ... Hoy ponemos las luces aunque tengamos que usar una silla de la cocina .

-—De acuerdo -dijo Bella recordándose que la silla era de él. Y si no le importaba que se usara como banqueta y como escalera. ..

-—Voy a ir a ver qué hay en el garaje ...

-—Enseguida voy -—le dijo ella pensando en llamar por teléfono a su apartamento para ver los mensajes.

Edward recogió las bolsas con las luces y salió por la puerta del frente. Su cara de alegría entumeció a Bella. Esta les dio de comer rápidamente a los animales y luego llamó a su apartamento.

El primer mensaje era de James Bella intentó hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar sus palabras y no hacer caso al tono en que las pronunciaba.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? se preguntó ella, apretando el botón para volver a escuchar el mensaje. -—Hola nena. Has sido muy lista realmente llevándote a Edward de la ciudad. Voy a registrar su apartamento para buscar el testamento. Haz todo lo posible por mantenerlo allí hasta las diez de la noche. Es mejor que no me sorprenda en su casa y se dé cuenta de por qué se te ha ocurrido llevártelo a Vermatt ¿quieres? .

James terminaba el mensaje con una risa que era casi una obscena parodia del buen humor.

El mensaje entre líneas estaba claro: «Coopera conmigo o si no ... »

Bella apagó el móvil lo metió en su bolso y se sentó en el sofá mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

James iba a buscar el testamento aquella noche. Pero para ello iba a tener que forzar la cerradura de la puerta, porque Edward de ninguna manera le habría dado una llave.

Y si James iba a entrar por la fuerza en la casa de Edward estaría infringiendo la ley. Definitivamente, era ilegal lo que iba a hacer, aunque no supiera qué nombre tenía aquel delito que iba a cometer exactamente.

¿Y si llamaba a la policía y le advertía de que alguien iba a irrumpir en el apartamento de Edward durante su ausencia? La policía podría atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Se puso contenta. Pero luego se desinfló cuando pensó lo que pasaría después.

James diría que era hermanastro de Edward y que tenía derecho a estar allí. La policía llamaría a Edward para verificar el hecho. Y entonces, Edward no recordaría que tenía un hermanastro. Y aunque Edward le preguntase qué hacer a ella y ella le dijera que pusiera cargos contra James, su hermanastro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No solo le diría a Edward todo tipo de mentiras sobre la relación entre ellos el pasado año, sino que Edward descubriría que no estaban casados. Y no sabía de qué manera podría afectarle mentalmente y físicamente aquella revelación.

La idea de ponerse en contra de James no era buena. ¿Qué pasaría si no hacía nada? ¿Si lo dejaba registrar el apartamento?

Probablemente, nada, pensó. Puesto que no había testamento alguno que pudiera encontrar James. Tampoco podía encontrar alguna otra cosa que pudiera causar problemas. Edward era escrupulosamente honesto. Estaba segura de que no había hecho nada ilícito, ni profesional ni personalmente, que pudiera comprometerlo como para que James pudiera extorsionarlo.

Bella se sintió frustrada. No tenía otra opción. El detenerlo causaría más problemas que el dejar que siguiera adelante.

No obstante, había algo más. El hombre que había visto en el pueblo no era James. Podría haber averiguado dónde estaban, pero James seguía en Philadelphia.

-—¡Eh! -—Edward metió la cabeza por la puerta-—Venga, Bella, he encontrado una escalera en el garaje. Vamos a colgar las luces ...

-—Ya voy ... -—Bella se puso de pie.

Se puso la parka y la gorra de lana tapándole las orejas. Los animales la miraron.

-—Portaos bien -—les dijo-—-—. Si nos necesitáis, gemid un poco, y vendremos enseguida.

Se puso los guantes de piel y salió.

Edward había puesto la escalera en un extremo de la casa y la estaba esperando con una caja de luces en la mano.

-—Yo colgaré las luces. Tú sujeta la escalera -—le dijo ella

-—No hay motivo para que no pueda colgar las luces subiéndome al primer escalón de la escalera. Esta casa no es demasiado alta.

-—Una caída es una caída -—le repitió Bella.

-—Y una persona obsesiva es obsesiva -—respondió él.

-—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetarte, si la escalera se resbalase con la nieve, mientras que tú puedes agarrarme a mí.

-—Mmnn ... Tal vez ...o tal vez, no.

-—¿Tal vez qué?

-—No te olvides que estoy un poco débil. ¿Lo has tenido en cuenta al pensar que te puedo sujetar?...

Lo vio acercarse a ella y pararse delante, a centímetros de su rostro.

_ Tendríamos que estar seguros -—dijo Edward.

-—Sí claro -—contestó ella, sin tener idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Edward de pronto la levantó en brazos. Ella exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -—le preguntó.

-—Viendo sí realmente puedo rescatarte en caso de que te cayeses -—respondió seriamente Edward. Pero sus ojos brillaban con picardía ...

¿ Y quién la iba a rescatar de sus brazos? Su sentido común, no, pensó Bella.

-—¿Qué opinas? -—preguntó Edward.

-—Yo diría ...

Edward la acalló con un beso en los labios. La abrazó fuertemente. Ella se apretó contra él instintivamente, y abrió sus labios.

La lengua de Edward fue rápida para aceptar su invitación, y empezó una exploración de su boca.

Ella sintió un calor interno, que llegó hasta sus mejillas.

Edward le dio un último beso en la nariz roja y la bajó al suelo, cubierto de nieve. Bella sintió que las rodillas no la sujetaban. Era increíble que los besos de Edward fueran tan distintos de los de otros hombres. La diferencia era que de Edward de quien estaba enamorada. Y sería terrible cuando ya no lo tuviera.

-—¿Por qué estás tan seria? -—le preguntó él.

-—Tengo frío. Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que se haga de noche o antes de que nos congelemos -—comentó ella.

-—De acuerdo. -—Edward sacó unos cuantos ganchos de plástico de uno de sus bolsillos-— Las instrucciones ponen que hay que sujetar los ganchos al alero y luego colgar las luces de ellas.

-—Eso lo pueda hacer yo -—dijo ella después de estudiar los ganchos.

Se subió a la escalera, y con ayuda de Edward terminó la tarea en una hora y media. Luego les llevó otra media hora colgar las bolas grandes de colores en los árboles del jardín del frente.

-—¿Estás lista para la iluminación oficial?

-—Sí. Ayúdanos. Edison -—dijo ella.

Edward enchufó los alargadores.

-— ¡Dios mío! -—exclamó Bella, momentáneamente deslumbrada por el brilla de las bolas de calores que colgaban de los árboles-—. ¡Son preciosas!

-—Es bonita, ¿no? -—Edward miró la casa-—. ¿Por que no ponemos más luces?

-—No, además las bolas de calores van a llamar tanto la atención, que la gente apenas va a ver la casa. Encendidas me recuerdan a las luces de discotecas.

Edward recogió la escalera y dio la vuelta a la casa, hacia el garaje Bella lo siguió detrás.

-—¿ Vamos a menudo a las discotecas? -—preguntó él, intentando recordar la sensación de bailar apretada can Bella.

-—No voy a una discoteca desde los veinte años, y nunca he ido contigo. El ruido y los apretujones de gente pierden pronto el interés.

Bella le abrió la puerta del garaje para que él entrase con la escalera y la colocarse donde estaba.

-¿De qué manera nos divertimos? -—preguntó Edward, Bella pensó, y recordó un par de cosas que habían hecha juntas cuando habían estada en viajes de negocios.

-—Las normales... Nos gustan los conciertos, salir a cenar fuera y visitar las tiendas de libros usados. Ya ti te gustan mucho las armaduras medievales.

Edward recordó un estuche con una armadura.

-—¿Sí?

-—Me parece que sí. Nos pasamos toda una tarde en una exposición la última vez que estuvimos en Nueva York mirando colecciones de armaduras.

-—Me da la impresión de que no te gustan las armaduras y las armas ...

-—En realidad, me parecen interesantes y me impresionan mucho. ¡No sé cómo esa gente podía aguantar tanta peso en el cuerpo! Me prometiste llevarme a una feria sobre Renacimiento y Edad Media la próxima vez que hubiera una en Philadelphia, para que viera qué más había en la Edad Media, además de torneos.

-—Lo haré -—le prometió, decidido a convencerla de que los intereses de ella eran importantes para él.

Edward miró la parte de atrás de la casa y dijo.:

-—Está un poco desolado esto. Tal vez debiéramos poner luces también aquí, ¿no?

-—Sí. Podemos poner más bolas colgadas de ese árbol -—le señaló un arce en el jardín-— Se verían desde el salón, por la ventana y la puerta que dan al patio.

-—Buena idea -—aprobó Edward-—. Compremos más luces mañana, antes de que se las lleven todas.

Bella se rió.

-—Querrás decir antes de que alguien que no seas tú las compre todas.

-—Es una cuestión de semántica. Voy a ver a Percy.

-Podrías encender el fuego, ¿quieres? Después podemos asar perritos calientes y castañas.

-—Trato hecho.

Bella pronto tuvo el fuego hecho. Cerró el cristal de la chimenea y miró a Max, pegado a las puertas del patio, mirando a Percy.

-—Vendrá enseguida -—le dijo Bella poniéndose de rodillas a su lado-—. Ahora estás a salvo, Max. Yo os cuidaré. No os pasará nada estando conmigo-—acarició al gato-— ¿Quieres un poco más de comida, chico? La veterinaria dijo que tenías que comer pequeñas cantidad más frecuentemente, hasta que te recuperes de tu desnutrición.

Max no le hizo caso, y siguió mirando a Percy. Bella fue a la cocina y sirvió comida en dos cuencos. Cuando los animales tomaran más confianza con ellos y con la casa, les dejaría la comida en la cocina.

Fue al salón y puso el cuenco del gato cerca de él.

Este no se atrevió a comer sin su compañero. Cuando volvió el perro, este se abalanzó sobre la comida, y el gato lo siguió.

-—Estoy hambriento como Percy -—dijo Edward.

-—Vamos a buscar esos tenedores largos que compramos. Traeré la comida. El fuego tira bien.

-—De acuerdo -—dijo él-— Luego, después de la cena, podemos acurrucamos y ... .-— miró alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-—¿Qué sucede?

-—No hay equipo de música. Ni televisión., ni siquiera radio. Me pregunto por qué.

-—Tal vez no te guste que te distraigan del esquí.

-—Supongo que una persona que esquía, debe salir a esquiar enseguida. Pero un poco de música puede ser relajante por las noches. Mañana, cuando vayamos a comprar más bolas de colores, compraremos un equipo de compact discos, una radio y una televisión.

Bella pestañeó al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que estaba gastando. Eso no le gustaría mucho cuando recuperase la memoria. Pero iba a estar furioso por tantas cosas entonces que el dinero sería lo de menos.

Esperaba que al menos no fuera vengativo con ella.


	11. Cap 9 Memoria

**bien, aki reportandome con el capitulo 9, el omento que todos habian estado esperando, creo qie se dan una idea con el nombre no?**

**espero que les guste el capitulo, dejenme sus comentarios. contestando a una pregunta que me hivieron, la historia tiene 11 capitulo asi que vamos ya por la recta final.**

**que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 9**

UN VAGO ruido detrás de la puerta penetró en el sueño de Edward, y su mente confusa intentó identificarlo.

Fielmente pensó: «Percy». El perro estaba intentando darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Bueno, Percy podía esperar media hora más para satisfacer su curiosidad, pensó Edward, soñoliento. Se metió más profundamente en la cama tibia contra el cuerpo que tenía al lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se encontró con la cara dormida de Bella. Su cuerpo se tensó ante aquella misión embriagadora. ¡Era tan atractiva!, pensó, mientras la observaba. Tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos. SI se movía un poco, podía rozar sus labios y ...

¿Bella?, pensó sin poder creerlo. Edward reprimió una exclamación al sentir una sensación de vértigo, una sensación de desconcierto, que le anunciaba que .estaba cayendo en la realidad. Se quedó helado al sentir una oleada confusa de desordenados recuerdos mezclados a acontecimientos, emociones y trivialidades:

Sintió náuseas. Después de unos segundos la sensación de no tener el control sobre sus pensamientos se le pasó, e intentó darle sentido a lo que había sucedido.

«El accidente», recordó. Ese era el comienzo. Había tenido un accidente. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando a su mente acudió una imagen de un coche negro derrapando y yéndose encima de él. Edward frunzo el ceño, intentando recordar qué había sucedido inmediatamente después, pero no pudo. Lo único que recordaba era un coche grande como una montaña que iba hacia él. La siguiente imagen que acudió a su mente , fue la de Bella con su pálido rostro inclinándose encima de él. Parecía asustada. Pero no sabía por qué. Tampoco podía asegurar que fuera un recuerdo real. Podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

¿No había leído en algún sitio que los golpes traumáticos podían jugar una mala pasada a la memoria?

Cuando Bella se movió, Edward se puso alerta. No quería despertarla. Quería desesperadamente verlo todo claro antes de que ella se despertase.

Afortunadamente, Bella simplemente se apretó más contra él, se acurrucó y continuó durmiendo.

Decidido a descubrir qué estaba sucediendo, Edward intentó forzar su mente para ver qué recordaba volviendo al momento del accidente. Pero en lugar de que lo que recordase, aclarase su mente, lo confundía más. Bella debía de haber dicho que era su esposa en el escenario del accidente; puesto que en el hospital lo habían dado por hecho. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? No comprendía. Bella había entregado una carta de renuncia a su puesto de trajo. Iba a marcharse ...

Intentó recordar qué día había sido, pero no pudo.

Todo lo que rodeaba el momento del accidente era muy confuso. No era capaz de precisar los días que habían pasado y qué había ocurrido en cada uno de ellos. Pero aun así, el accidente la habría excusado de trabajar los días de aviso previo a la renuncia. Podría haberlo dejado en el hospital y haber vuelto en avión ella sola. .. Pero Bella no había hecho eso. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué esperaría ganar fingiendo ser su esposa?

Mucho, se dijo, cuando una imagen de su madrastra lo asaltó mentalmente. Siendo su esposa, Bella tendría acceso a su cuenta bancaria. Y esta era sustanciosa.

Pero no le había quitado nada, pensó, haciendo un repaso de los días que habían compartido. Lo único que habían comprado eran adornos de Navidad, y esa había sido idea de él.

Bella no era estúpida. Sabía que si quería sacar algo, debía hacerlo rápidamente, puesto que el médico había asegurado que él recuperaría la memoria en cualquier momento ..

Y había algo más que no encajaba con la teoría de que hubiera fingido ser su mujer para aprovecharse de él, se dio cuenta. Cuando ella había dicho que era su esposa todavía no se sabía que él había perdido la memoria. Entonces, ¿por qué afirmar que era su mujer?

A no ser que ... ¿Sería posible que sintiera algo por él? Algo importante ...

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Especialmente su repentina renuncia a su trabajo, cuando dos semanas ante habían estado haciendo planes para la empresa en Primavera ...

A no ser que ella hubiera planeado convertirse en ayudante administrativa suya para atraparlo, igual que su madrastra había hecho con su padre ... Y luego hubiera renunciado al ver que no conseguiría nada. Debería haber esperado unas semanas más, pensó amargamente. Con un poco más de paciencia, lo habría visto convertirse en un auténtico idiota, declarándosele.

Pero aunque ella hubiera querido aprovecharse económicamente de él, el caso era que no lo había hecho y no comprendía por qué.

Bella se acercó a él, y Edward se puso tenso. Ahora Edward tenía que pensar qué haría, y rápidamente.

Básicamente, tenía dos opciones, decidió. Podía decirle que había recuperado la memoria, o podía fingir seguir con amnesia. Si le decía que había recuperado la memoria, habría terminado todo. Nunca sabría por qué había fingido. Se quedaría pensando toda la vida si ella era otra depredadora como su madrastra, que había usado su sensualidad como trampa, o si había otro motivo para que se hiciera pasar por su esposa.

Y quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir un poco más. Darle un poco más de tiempo para que hiciera un movimiento, y entonces lo sabría. No tendría que suponer o adivinar.

No podía fingir tener amnesia interminablemente porque tenía una empresa de la que ocuparse, pero podía esperar hasta después de Navidad, decidió y si no conseguía aclarar el misterio, al menos tendría la oportunidad de tener unos agradables recuerdos de unas vacaciones con la mujer que amaba.

Edward se puso rígido al darse cuenta de la palabra que había usado. No la «amaba», se dijo, luchando con sus emociones. Amar a Bella sería un sastre. Ella lo abandonaría. De hecho ya estaba planeando dejarlo.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Percy se había dado por vencido de su anterior intento, y había decidido emprender una acción más directa. El pobre debía necesitar salir.

Edward se levantó con cuidado. Se vistió rápidamente y salió sigilosamente. Percy estaba echado al lado de la puerta. Y Max estaba con él. El perro lo miró esperanzado, como buscando amistad, pero preparado para recibir un trato hostil.

Edward se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

Luego acarició a Max también.

-—Hola, chicos. Dadme cinco minutos que me ponga los zapatos y encuentre mi abrigo, y te sacaré, Percy.

Max lo ignoró, pero Percy movió la cola.

Edward se dio prisa y salió por la puerta quedaba al patio. Percy lo siguió inmediatamente. Era como si tuviera miedo de que si no se daba prisa, Edward pudiera dejarlo en la casa.

-—¿ Y si desayunamos? Le preguntó al perro cuando volvieron.

Percy gimió y Edward fue a la cocina a darles de comer. Percy comió y miró a Edward como esperando más.

-—Lo siento, chico. Te daré más dentro de una hora; Percy alzó una oreja, movió la cabeza a un lado y se marchó al salón. Max siguió comiendo despacio, a bocados pequeños.

Edward fue a ver qué había llamado la atención del perro y se encontró con Bella de pie en el dormitorio, acariciando al perro. Edward miró su cuerpo con deseo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados a sus piernas y un suéter color crema. Estaba para comérsela, pensó. No podría haber estado mejor, excepto con lencería fina, pensó.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, que se le habían secado ante la imagen mental de sus pechos, cubiertos de encaje. Le habría ...

-—¿Te duele la cabeza? -—le preguntó ella. Su pregunta lo sobresaltó.

«Ten cuidado, Cullen. No dejes que sospeche o si no, habrá terminado todo», se dijo.

-—No. Solo tengo un poco de frío. Percy y yo hemos estado fuera.

Bella miró alrededor del salón. -—¿Ha habido algún accidente?

-—No, no hay nada mojado. Nuestro Percy es un perro civilizado. Evidentemente ha tenido dueño alguna vez.

Bella saboreó lo de «nuestro Percy». Lo había dicho como si fueran un equipo. Y de momento, lo eran. Hasta que Edward recuperase la memoria.

Ella lo miró y se encontró con sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada. La ponía cuando estaba perplejo y quería averiguar algo .

¿Habría recuperado la memoria?, se preguntó Bella. No creía, porque en ese caso le habría estado preguntando qué diablos estaba pasando. Y no había hecho ninguna mención de la situación.

-—Les he dado de comer - dijo Edward — ¿Qué te parece si planeamos el día mientras desayunamos? Bella se relajó y lo siguió a la cocina ...

-—¿ Te apetece un poco de harina de avena? -—sugirió ella, sacando la caja de cereales del armario.

Edward miró el paquete

-—De acuerdo. ¿Tenemos donuts para comer mientras esperamos'?

-—Solo hay que esperar noventa segundos -—contestó ella-—Y los donuts son malos para ti. Obstruyen las arterias.

-—Los donuts son comida para el alma -—dijo Edward-—¿No has oído hablar del alimento interior?

-—Sí, junto con la tensión alta, y el colesterol alto.

-—Es muy temprano para hablar de esas cosas.

-—E inútil. Porque no tenemos donuts. Tendrás que conformarte con harina de avena -—dijo ella.

Enseguida Bella puso el cuenco humeante en medio de la mesa.

Edward le agregó leche y empezó a comer con satisfacción. Lo había logrado. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había recuperado la memoria. Ahora tendría que continuar disimulando. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

-—No te pongas tan triste -—le dijo Bella-—. Si de verdad quieres donuts, podemos comprar en el pueblo.

-—Pararemos en la panadería -—dijo él; ausente. Bella sintió una cierta incomodidad al oírlo.

-—¿Qué panadería? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Edward se maldijo. Iba a ser difícil aquello.

-—No -—mintió-—La camarera del restaurante contó que ahí era donde compraban sus tartas. Me lo dijo cuando tú te marchaste a buscar la receta.

«E hiciste esa llamada telefónica», pensó Edward. -—¡Oh! -—Bella se relajó.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? preguntó Bella cuando terminaron de comer.

-—Vamos a ir al pueblo nuevamente. Buscaremos un lugar donde vendan cosas de electrónica y compraremos un equipo de música, una televisión, y cualquier cosa que nos apetezca. ¿ Te apetece algo en particular? -—Edward la observó detenidamente para ver si se aprovechaba de su oferta para que comprase algo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Bella rechazó su oferta -—Tal vez debiéramos alquilar esas cosas. Es mucho gasto, y, si hubieras querido tener esos aparatos, te los habrías comprado, ¿no crees?.

-—¿ Tenemos problemas económicos que me estás ocultando?

-—Te he dicho que tú puedes comprarte lo que quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando recuperes la memoria vayas a aprobar el haberte gastado un montón de dinero.

-—¿«Yo» puedo comprar lo que quiera? Dime, puesto que no recuerdo la ceremonia de la boda. ¿Han cambiado lo que dice el juez o el sacerdote? ¿No dice algo así como que «te doy todo lo que poseo ... » ?-—repitió las palabras que había oído en una boda a la que había asistido hacía poco tiempo.

-—¿Cómo sabes eso? -—preguntó Bella, preocupada.

-—¡hey! Sé muchas cosas. Lo que me supone un problema es acordarme de cosas personales.

-—El juez de paz que nos casó puede haberlo dicho, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa para recordado -—dijo ella.

-—Probablemente lo dijo. Las bodas son todas iguales. No hay jueces de paz originales. Tal vez debiéramos casamos ahora, así por lo menos recordaría la ceremonia, ¿no crees?

Edward la miró para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-—¡No! -—exclamó Bella, sin poder reprimir su reacción ante la añoranza que provocaban sus palabras. -—Podemos casamos de nuevo cuando recuperes la memoria-— dijo ella, para suavizar su rechazo.

Edward se sorprendió. Claramente no quería casarse con él. Así que, ¿qué quería?

Luego le preguntó:

-—Dime una cosa, ya que te preocupa gastar mi dinero, ¿por qué no gastamos la mitad de mi fortuna, que te corresponde por casarte conmigo?

-—Pareces un abogado de Philadelphia, no un hombre de negocios.

-—No me insultes a estas horas. ¿Recuerdas a qué hora abre la tienda?

-—La tienda de comida abre las veinticuatro horas, como el supermercado grande. Lo demás debe de estar abierto a las diez. Es una hora normal.

Edward miró el reloj.

-—Bien. Vayamos al hipermercado a comprar más bolas de Navidad de esas, y más alargadores. Luego podemos ir a comprar lo demás.

-—De acuerdo -—respondió Bella, sintiéndose un poco turbada.

Por un momento, Edward había hablado como hablaba antes del accidente. Decidido Y contundente.

Lo miró. ¿Sería que cada día que pasaba era más él? Tenía lógica, después de todo.

Tal vez pudiera ... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír su teléfono móvil .

-—¡Qué es eso?

-—Mi teléfono móvil-—Bella se puso de pie rápidamente-— Probablemente sea alguna amiga. O Eleazar con alguna novedad de la empresa.

Corrió al salón y contestó el teléfono. Pero para su desesperación, era James.

-—¡El maldito testamento no estaba allí! -—Exclamó James-—. He revuelto su apartamento y no estaba allí. Debe de estar en el refugio.

Bella le hubiera dicho un montón de cosas, desde la volviese a llamar nunca más a que se perdiera en el infierno, pero no podía hacerlo por varias razones ... Entre otras porque Edward estaba de pie en la puerta del salón. Y habría perdido la memoria, pero no su lucidez.

-—¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

-—Perdona, no me he dado cuenta de que me estabas haciendo una pregunta-—Bella intentó disimular. -—No te hagas la idiota, más de lo que eres ... Tiene que estar en el refugio.

-—No -—insistió ella.

-—¿ y cómo lo sabes?

-—He mirado.

-—Probablemente no has mirado en el lugar adecuado. Manda a Edward afuera, y yo haré el trabajo ahora mismo. He volado a Vermont ayer por la noche, después de darme cuenta de que debe de tener el testamento allí. Puedo estar en el refugio en media hora.

Bella se sintió hundida. La sola idea de que James buscase entre sus cosas le ponía los pelos de punta. Y no solo eso. Edward se daría cuenta de que alguien había registrado el refugio, y llamaría a la policía y entonces quién sabe qué saldría a la luz si se viera involucrada. De algún modo tenía que darle largas a James.

Se le ocurrió una idea al ver a los animales.

-—¿Te he contado que Edward ha adquirido un perro?

-—¡Un perro! -—repitió James, sin poder creerlo-—. ¿Para qué diablos quiere un perro? .

-—Necesitaba un hogar. Es un animal muy bonito. De momento no es muy confiable, pero estoy segura de que una vez que se acostumbre … -—lo dejó en suspenso a propósito.

-—¿Qué tipo de perro es? ..

-—¡Oh! Un perro, simplemente. La veterinaria cree que tiene algo de Pit bull, pero estoy segura que equivoca en cuanto a lo de la tendencia agresiva-—Bella le sonrió a modo de disculpa a Percy-—quiero decir, es tranquilo, casi todo el tiempo se queda sentado mirando y come con ansia. Creo que estaba muerto de hambre ...

-—¡Estúpida bruja! ¿No sabes que el matarlos de hambre es una manera de entrenarlos? Esa cosa parece peligrosa.

-—Lo dudo -—dijo ella satisfecha.

-—Tienes que deshacerte de él-—le exigió James.

.-—No es mío. De todos modos, intentaré volver a buscar ... -—dijo rápidamente, esperando que la promesa fuera suficiente para ahuyentara James un tiempo. -—Espero que lo hagas ... -—dijo James.

-—¿Quién era?

Ella se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Edward -—Una amiga ...

Era extraño, pensó. No le importaba en absoluto mentir a James, pero odiaba mentirle a Edward.

-—¿ Qué era eso de que el pobre Percy era una mezcla de Pit bull? .

-—Una broma -—improvisó Bella-— Nada de importancia. Si vamos a ir al pueblo, es mejor que sea pronto ...

Edward estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una amiga. Estaba pálida, tensa ... y casi no había dicho nada ...

No creía que estuviera saliendo con algún hombre.

No había dicho nunca nada. Y además, ¿cuándo podría haberlo conocido si se pasaba la vida trabajando desde el mes de agosto? y su gesticulación no había sido la de una mujer hablando con su amante. Más bien, parecía tener miedo ...

Además, no solo su prima Alice la había recomendado, sino que la empresa había investigado su vida antes de contratarla. Y no había tenido tiempo de meterse en problemas.

Se sintió frustrado. No solo no sabía a qué estaba jugando Bella, sino que no conocía a todos los jugadores.

-—¿Edward? -—lo llamó ella, preocupada por su gesto de inquietud, como si lo hubiera preocupado la llamada, pensó Bella.

-—Lo siento. Estaba imaginando a Percy en el papel de Pit bull ... Es imposible ... Me parece que hasta Max es más agresivo ...

Ella se relajó ante aquel comentario y el tono jocoso de su voz.

-—Una de mis madrastras decía que hay que desconfiar de las personas calladas y tranquilas, porque son las más peligrosas.

-—¡Qué cosas para decirle a una niña! -—Exclamó Edward-—. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que tuvieras pesadillas?

-—No. Solo quería que dijera siempre la verdad.

-—¡Qué idiota! ¿Y para eso te mentía?

-—No era tan mala -—reflexionó Bella. Solo era una ama de casa que trabajaba mucho para llegar a fin de mes con los niños que acogía.

-—¿En cuántos casas estuviste acogida?

-—En muchas, más de las que hubiera querido. ¿Podemos irnos? -—Bella cambió de tema.

-—Parece que no te gusta hablar de ese tema -—comentó Edward.

Bella miró el patio por la ventana.

-—No, no es eso exactamente. Es que ya no es relevante. Es como si se tratase de otra vida, la vida de alguien que no soy yo. Una vida que no tiene nada que ver con la mía ...

Edward se reprimió las ganas de estrechada en sus brazos. La rodeó .Y apoyó su rostro en su pecho. El perfume de su cabello lo envolvió. ¡Olía tan bien!

-—Eso es porque ahora eres una adulta, y ya no dependes de ese sistema -—dijo Edward

-—O una cautiva de él-—Bella se relajó en su pecho.

-—Además, no cometerás esos errores con nuestros hijos.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al oír sus palabras.

-—No, probablemente cometeré otros errores -—contestó-—. Y ahora, aunque sea agradable estar de cháchara contigo, tenemos que irnos.

-—¿De cháchara? ¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

-—Es una manera de decirlo -—murmuró ella.

-—¡Oh, no! Yo podría usar otras palabras mejores.

-—¿Sí? -—Bella sintió que le costaba respirar al ver el brillo sensual de sus ojos.

-—Sí. Veamos -—fingió contemplar la idea-— Creo que una de mis favoritas es «besando».

-—¿Besando?

-—Sí, así -—Edward la besó.

Ella se estremeció. Antes de que pudiera apenas disfrutar de la sensación, Edward levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-—Besar ... Y de la familia de «besar» está «acariciar con el hocico ... » -—bajó la cabeza y exploró con los labios el lugar detrás de su oreja izquierda...

Bella saltó ante la sensación, y él apretó más los brazos que la rodeaban.

-—¡Esa es toda una familia! -—exclamó ella. Satisfecho, Edward bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

Estuviese sucediendo lo que estuviese sucediendo, Bella no era indiferente a él físicamente, pensó Edward. A ella le gustaba que la besara. Estaba seguro.

-—Como has dicho, no perdamos el tiempo. Tenemos que ir al pueblo y comprar las luces que nos faltan antes de que se nos adelante alguien.

-—Edward ... -—repitió ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Pero no podía volver al papel de la ayudante eficiente ... siempre compuesta.

Aquello no iba a durar. En cuanto él recuperase la memoria, ella se iría. Tenía que poner un poco de distancia entre ellos o el dolor sería insoportable.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él se obstinaba en tocarla?


	12. Cap 10 anillo de compromiso

**aki el nuevo capitulo cada vez mas cerca del final**

**Capítulo 10**

BELLA miró los dulces que Edward había metido en el carrito.

-—Da la impresión de que fuesen dulces que quedasen de la semana santa -dijo.

-—Los dulces no se estropean. Pueden durar hasta la primavera, incluso -—respondió Edward.

Edward pensó que ella ya no estaría a su lado para la primavera. Ni si quiera llegaría a la Navidad, si él admitía haber recuperado la memoria. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no lo admitía de una vez y terminaba con aquella tortura? Porque quería saber el motivo de aquella mentira.

Además, de aquel modo le daba la oportunidad de poder besarla. La miró un momento. Sus labios eran realmente deliciosos.

-—Tienen buen aspecto ... -—Bella movió el bote de dulces para mirarlo.

Edward miró sus delgados dedos, y deseó que lo estuvieran tocando a él. Que estuvieran acariciando su cuerpo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa. Sabía que Bella no estaba usando alianza de matrimonio porque no estaba casada con él. Pero se suponía que él no lo sabía. Seguramente un hombre que estaba casado con una mujer se extrañaría que esta no llevase alianza y tal vez su respuesta le diera una pista de lo que Bella estuviera planeando. Si aprovechaba la oportunidad de conseguir un anillo valioso ...

-—No llevas ningún anillo ... -—comentó él-— ¿Por qué no?

Bella alzó la mirada de los dulces, sorprendida por aquella pregunta. No podía decirle la verdadera razón ... Eso la obligaba a volver a mentir. Pero, ¿qué le decía?

Le decía que se había quitado la alianza y ... ¿Y que? ¿Que lo había perdido? No era un comportamiento propio de una esposa que amase a su marido. -—Nos casamos un poco precipitadamente -—Improvisó ella-—. Y no nos compramos anillos.

-—Bueno es hora de que lo hagamos -—Edward empezó a mover el carrito hacia la caja-— Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi esposa.

-—Podemos pensarlo cuando volvamos a casa -—le contestó ella.

-—¿No hay joyerías en Vermont?

-—Ese no es el asunto.

-—Entonces, ¿cuál es? -—preguntó Edward.

Al parecer, cuanto más intentaba convencerlo de que no comprase alianzas, más obstinado se mostraba él.

-—Tú no me recuerdas. Realmente, no me recuerdas. Las alianzas de boda se deben comprar cuando uno sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo-— dijo ella, intentando que Edward entrase en razón.

-—De acuerdo. Acepto. No habrá alianza hasta que recupere la memoria. Solo compraremos un anillo de compromiso. A no ser que te de vergüenza decirle al mundo entero que estamos comprometidos ...

-—¡Oh, no! -—exclamó Bella sinceramente.

Edward notó el tono sincero de su voz. Sus palabras habían sonado como si de verdad él le gustase. Pero si de verdad le gustaba, ¿por qué lo iba a abandonar? Sintió una repentina punzada de pena. Nada de aquello tenia sentido y realmente lo estaba irritando. Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida, aclararía todo aquello hasta el fondo.

-—¿Qué sucede? -—preguntó Bella cuando lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor.

-—Un pequeño pinchazo, nada más -—dijo sinceramente Edward-—. Ya se me pasó. Venga, paguemos esto -—empezó a sacar las cosas del carro para ponerlas en la caja.

Bella lo ayudo, alegrándose de que al menos lo había podido convencer de no comprar alianzas. Le hubiera gustado lograr lo mismo con el anillo de compromiso. Sería muy doloroso usar aquel anillo durante unos días y luego tener que devolvérselo.

Edward agarró el ticket del supermercado, se lo metió en el bolsillo y llevó el carrito hacia la salida.

Bella lo acompañó afuera. El frío viento le golpeó la cara.

-—Seguro que nieva más tarde -—Edward le señaló las nubes grises.

-—Eso parece, ¿no? Podemos escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo en la radio que has comprado.

-—Espera a que instale la antena para la televisión de cable y la radio -—dijo Edward mientras cargaba el maletero.

-—A que «yo» instale la antena -—lo corrigió-— Tú no vas a subirte a la escalera.

-—¡Ja! Las mujeres no saben nada de esas cosas. Son siempre los hombres los que hacen ese tipo de cosas. ¿No lo sabes?

-—Eso es discriminación sexual -—Bella le dio los comestibles.

-—Es posible que tengas razón, en parte. Pero solo en parte. Hacen falta músculos fuertes para encargar esas cosas.

Y Edward los tenía, pensó Bella, recordando el roce de esos músculos cuando ella se acurrucaba en la cama. Edward tenía unos músculos fantásticos.

-—¿Sabes algo de aparatos de electrónica? -—preguntó él-—o ¿Y yo?

-—Yo no sé más que cambiar una bombilla, y tú, no sé lo que sabes. Nunca te he visto hacer, algo así.

-—No creo que tengamos que preocupamos. El vendedor ha dicho que la podía colocar hasta un niño de ocho años -—dijo Edward.

-—Eso no me tranquiliza. La mayoría de los niños de ocho años saben más de electrónica que los adultos. Tengo una amiga que jura que su hija de diez años es la única que sabe manejar su vídeo.

-—Venga -—Edward le agarró el brazo y empezó a atravesar el aparcamiento del supermercado en dirección a las tiendas que había en la calle.

-—¿Adónde vamos? -—preguntó ella.

-—Ya te lo he dicho. Vamos a comprarte un anillo de compromiso.

-—Sigo pensando que debemos esperar a que volvamos a Philadelphia-—intentó convencerlo-—. Allí hay tiendas más grandes.

-—No. Quiero comprar un anillo ahora.

Bella se calló. No sabía qué más decir. Si seguía insistiendo en no comprarlo, Edward se preocuparía y se estresaría.

Si seguían así, sería ella quien terminaría con estrés. Y cuando Edward recuperase la memoria, su estrés llegaría al extremo.

¿ Sería mejor que fingiera que se sentía mareada, y que volvieran a casa? No, mareada no. Porque Edward querría conducir. Tal vez ... pudiera decirle que tenía náuseas, pensó. Le diría que se sentía mal y que comprara el anillo la próxima vez que fueran al pueblo. Y después tendría que procurar que no hubiera otra vez.

Edward se detuvo delante de los escaparates para mirar las joyas. Bella intentó decidir si era mejor decirle que se sentía mal en aquel momento o esperar a que entrasen.

Miró alrededor para ver si se le ocurría algo, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a un hombre moreno al otro lado de la calle. No podía ser ... ¡:Pero, sí, era él!, pensó Bella al reconocerlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo James? ¿Por qué los perseguía? Era una pregunta tonta se dijo. Estaba presionándola más. ¡Como si no la hubiera presionado suficientemente!, se lamentó irónicamente. Pero no podía hacer nada.

No tenía una varita mágica que pudiera convertir a James en un ser decente, ni una que pudiera devolverle la memoria a Edward, para que pudiera manejar la situación con James y si hubiera podido tenerla, sinceramente, no habría querido usarla, porqué quería disfrutar de aquellos días con Edward. Quería construir una relación profunda con él, aunque solo fuera durante unos días .

Cuando James le hizo una seña, ella se puso entre Edward y su hermanastro, para que Edward no lo viera. -—Entremos a ver qué hay -—le dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la joyería.

Bella ahora sí quería entrar. Era una oportunidad de perder de vista a James.

-—¿Puedo servirles en algo?- El empleado que estaba apoyado en el mostrador, aparentemente aburrido se irguió y los abordó.

-—Sí. Nos gustaría ver algunos anillos de compromiso -—dijo Edward. Miró a Bella y agregó - Me gustaría uno con algo de color. ¿A ti?

-—El circón es bonito y apenas se distingue de las piedras auténticas -—dijo Bella, en un último intento de que cambiase de parecer.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue miradas de desaprobación de los dos hombres que tenía frente a ella. -—Las piedras auténticas son una buena inversión -—dijo el vendedor

-—Pero, ¿y si pierdo el anillo? -—preguntó ella.

-—Lo aseguraremos -—dijo Edward.

Bella reprimió un suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido el control de la situación. Aunque en realidad nunca lo había tenido. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que cada vez lo perdía más, como si lenta mente estuviera pasando a manos de Edward. Tal vez fuera que poco a poco, él estuviera recuperando su personalidad. E indudablemente, Edward era un hombre decidido, acostumbrado a hacer las cosas como él quería.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué hacía James. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Aunque quisiera presionarla, no tenía sentido que se dejara ver por Edward. ¡ Y el muy desgraciado se había cruzado al escaparate de la tienda!

Pero estaba claro que el sentido común no tenía nada que ver con James.

-—Espere un momento. Voy a sacar los mejores anillos de la caja fuerte. El vendedor se marchó a la tras la tienda.

-—¿Quieres oro blanco o amarillo? -—preguntó Edward. ,

-—Mmm... ... -—Bella intentó no mirar por detrás de su hombro.

-—¡No te preocupes!, Puedo permitirme comprar lo que quiera. Tú me lo has dicho, y quiero comprar a la mujer que amo un anillo de compromiso-—dijo Edward -— Edward lo dijo sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. En todo caso, más adelante podría explicarle que lo había dicho porque creía que era su marido.

-—Me gusta el oro amarillo -—dijo ella finalmente.

-—Aquí tiene -—el vendedor volvió con una bandeja de anillos de compromiso.

La puso en el mostrador y se frotó las manos como si fuera un genio apunto de hacer magia.

-—¿Algo así? Es realmente hermoso ... -—el vendedor agarró un anillo con un diamante rosa-— Es bonito y es de oro amarillo.

-—¿A no ser que prefieras algo con más color? -—le preguntó Edward.

Bella tragó saliva, viendo el delicado anillo que había elegido Edward.

-—Tiene bastante color, un rosa muy bonito ... -—comentó ella.

-—¿ Te gusta? -—preguntó Edward, como si no estuviera seguro.

-—Creo que es precioso, pero debe de ser ... -—Bella miró al empleado

El hombre no solo se dio cuenta de qué era lo que la hacía dudar, sino que quiso ayudarla.

-—Tenemos un diamante rosa similar engarzado de distinta forma, que tal vez le guste más -—le mostró un anillo que era mucho más pequeño que el que había elegido Edward.

-—¡No! -—exclamó Edward.

Cuanto más quería ella convencerlo de que no comprase aquel anillo, más se obstinaba él en hacerlo.

-—A mí me gusta este. Pruébatelo.

Bella contuvo la respiración al probárselo.

-—Es perfecto -—dijo Edward con satisfacción-—Y te queda muy bien …

Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas., -—¿Bella? -—Edward notó sus lágrimas, y se sintió totalmente confuso por su reacción.

Su madrastra habría agarrado el anillo con ambas manos. Pero Bella no solo había intentado convencerlo de que no lo comprase, sino que parecía a punto de llorar después de que él hubiera logrado ponérselo no comprendía nada de aquello.

-—Si realmente no te gusta. ..

-—Me encanta -—dijo ella con voz temblorosa, intentando controlar sus emociones-—. Es absolutamente perfecto.

Edward la estrechó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la boca.

-—Entonces, es tuyo -—le dijo él.

-—Gracias -—finalmente, Bella se dio por vencida.

Ya tendría tiempo de devolvérselo cuando recuperase la memoria. De hecho, no tendría otra opción. Que le devolviera el anillo sería lo primero que le pediría Edward.

-—Nos lo llevamos -—le dijo Edward al vendedor.

-—Sí, señor ... -—dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

Debía de estar contento el empleado, pensó Bella no todos los días vendería un anillo con un diamante de ese tamaño, sin que mirasen el precio. Ella no quería ni saber cuánto podría costar. Pero, como había dicho el hombre, ¿las piedras preciosas eran una buena inversión?, se dijo. Cuando Edward recuperase la memoria, podría venderlo. ¡Siempre que no se lo regalase a otra mujer!

Sintió celos ante aquella idea. Daba igual saber que aquellos sentimientos no eran racionales, que en otras circunstancias Edward jamás se lo habría regalado. Lo que importaba era que ella lo había aceptado con amor. En cierto modo era de ella, y siempre lo sería, aunque no volviera a verlo después de que se lo devolviera a Edward.

Edward sacó la tarjeta de crédito y se la dio al empleado.

-—Enseguida vengo -—dijo el hombre.

-—Probablemente haya ido a comprobar si la tarjeta tiene saldo suficiente ...-—observó Bella.

-—Le hubiera firmado un cheque, pero no sé cuánto hay en mi cuenta de cheques-—fijo Edward.

-—Supongo que no tendrás suficiente para pagar esto. Eres un consumidor lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar una cantidad semejante en una cuenta que no te da intereses.

-—¿Sí? -—preguntó Edward.

-—Sí. Es por eso que te va tan bien en los negocios. Porque sabes cómo colocar el dinero.

Pero no le iba bien en su vida personal, pensó Edward. No solo lo iba a dejar la mujer que amaba. Sino que no podía confiar en ella. Era una pena que las emociones no pudieran ordenarse tan racionalmente como las cifras ... Pero había una cosa de la que cada vez estaba más convencido: Bella era una muy buena actriz o sentía algo por él. Su reacción cada vez que la besaba lo convencía de ello. Pero lo que sentía verdaderamente y lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos, era un enigma.

El vendedor salió de la trastienda con la tarjeta de crédito y una sonrisa como de disculpa.

-—Si es tan amable de mostrarme su carné de conducir, señor Cullen ... -—dijo-— La compañía de crédito insiste en que compruebe su identidad dos veces debido al importe de la compra ...

-—Claro ... -—Edward sacó su carné de conducir y se lo dio.

El empleado contrastó la firma del carné con la de la tarjeta. Luego comparó la foto del carné con Edward.

-—Está todo en orden -—fijo el hombre, devolviendo el carné a Edward-—. Ha sido un placer hacer una venta con ustedes. Es raro encontrar a alguien que sepa claramente lo que quiere.

Edward pensó que sí, que sabía bien qué quería. Lo que quería era a Bella. Lo que no sabía era cuánto tendría que pagar para conseguida ... Tal vez le costaría que ella lo usara toda una vida, pensó, recordando a su madrastra.

-—Gracias -—fijo Bella, al ver que Edward no contestaba.

-—Vuelvan cuando quieran. Tenemos una enorme gama de joyas para los clientes que saben ...

-—Supongo que se refería a joyería cara, cuando usó ese eufemismo de «clientes que saben» -—fijo Bella-—.¿Puedo preguntarte cuánto ha costado este anillo?

-—No, no puedes. Es una prueba de mi amor y una esperanza de futuro. No quiero poner precio a algo así.

Bella tragó el nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta. Finalmente estaba escuchando todas las palabras que había querido oír de parte de Edward, pero él no estaba en su sano juicio. La vida era muy cruel a veces. O era caprichosa. La idea de un mundo tan absurdo la hizo estremecer.

-—¿Por qué estás tan seria? -—Le preguntó Edward-—. ¿Sigues pensándote lo del anillo?

-—¡No! -—explotó ella.

Edward se sobresaltó con su reacción. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba, algo vital, pero no podía imaginar qué era. Edward suspiró.

-—¿Qué sucede? -—Bella notó su suspiro-—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-—No, ya no me duele tanto. Solo que un pinchazo cada tanto. Estaba pensando en la Navidad, simplemente -—mintió.

-—NO es motivo para suspirar. Aunque a mucha gente, la Navidad le resulte deprimente -—dijo Bella.

-—Supongo que habrá gente que se sienta mal viendo a las familias felices, si ellos no pueden disfrutar de lo mismo ...

Bella le dio un abrazo rápido al sentir la tristeza que había en sus palabras.

-—Tú me tienes a mí -—le dijo. Edward la besó.

-—¿Sabes qué nos hace falta para acompañar las galletas de Navidad? -—preguntó Edward mientras la caminaban nuevamente al coche.

Ella sonrió.

-— ¿Dices, además del estereo, la televisión y la antena nueva, y la radio y el DVD ... ?

-—Esas son simplemente necesidades de la vida moderna. Yo me estaba refiriendo a otra tradición de la Navidad. Nos hace falta un árbol de Navidad.

-—¿Un árbol? -—repitió Bella.

-—Uno de verdad, que huela a pino.

-—¿ Y que ensucie toda la alfombra con las ramas? -—se quejó ella.

-—Es parte de la Navidad.

-—¡Habló el hombre que no ha agarrado una escoba en su vida!

Edward le sonrió.

-—Eso es una calumnia. Y te lo probaría si pudiera recordar mi pasado. Pero como no puedo, tendrás que creer en mi palabra.

-—Olvídate de las palabras ¡Quiero hechos!

-—¡Oh! -—Edward le sonrió sensualmente-— Tú eras la que ponía una moratoria a nuestra vida sexual.

Aunque el médico hubiera dicho que no tenía qué practicar el sexo, cosa que dudaba, habría tenido pocas posibilidades de hacerse daño haciéndalo. Algo que tampoco tenía sentido. Era absurdo que ella no hubiera querido tener relaciones con él, si lo que quería era aprovecharse de su dinero. Porque de haber quedado embarazada, podría haberle sacado dinero durante, al menos, dieciocho años, amparándose tanto en una cuestión legal como moral. Pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

-—Lo que yo te estaba proponiendo era que tú barrieses las agujas de pino que se cayesen -—dijo ella.

-—Trato hecho -—dijo Edward-—. Para en ese lugar de cosas de jardín en las afueras del pueblo y compráremos un árbol y todo lo que haga falta para adornarlo.

-—Será mejor que pidas que te lleven el árbol -—dijo ella-— Los adornos podemos meterlos en el coche.

-—No sé si los entregan a domicilio, y además, no quiero esperar tanto -—dijo Edward-—lo ataremos al techo' del coche. Deberías haberme dejado comprar una camioneta grande.

-—A la velocidad que compras cosas, un camión te vendría mejor -—contestó Bella.

-—De acuerdo -—Edward se dio por vencido-—. De momento tendremos que arreglarnos con el Mercedes -—puso la llave en la cerradura del coche y abrió la puerta de Bella.

-—¿Arreglarnos?-—repitió ella, mirando el lujo del interior del coche.

Poca gente podría permitirse algo así. A veces no comprendía a Edward. Con Todo el dinero que tenía y con todo el dinero que hacía, a veces le daba la impresión de que le daba igual. Que habría sido el mismo hombre sin un céntimo. La parte esencial de Edward Cullen no estaba ligada a su dinero.

El sol hizo brillar su anillo. Bella se estremeció al ver su belleza.

-—¿Qué ocurre? -—preguntó él, cuando se sentó a su lado.

-—El anillo ... es fantástico, ¿no crees?

-—Sí -—respondió él, mirando su mano. Sus manos eran competentes, capaces y hermosas. Era su mente la que no comprendía.

Bella lo miró y notó su mirada de confusión. Incapaz de reprimir el impulso, se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido. Luego volvió a su sitio rápidamente, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-—Gracias, esposa -—sonrió él.

Ella se sintió como si acabase de ganar la lotería. -—A la tienda de cosas para el jardín -—dijo él.

-—Allí vamos. Pero quiero que firmes un papel por el daño que puedas causarle al techo del coche. Te lo mostraré sí los de la agencia de alquiler del coche quieren hacerte pagar la pintura -—dijo ella y puso en marcha el coche.

-—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí -—respondió, relajado.

Sabía que era ,ilógico, porque todavía no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero se sentía feliz, de todos modos. Estaba con Bella, y cuando hubiera terminado con las compras, se marcharían a casa. Allí estarían Percy y Max. Antes, el refugio solo había sido un sitio donde estar mientras esquiaba: Algo cómodo, mejor que un hotel. Pero la presencia de Bella lo había cambiado todo. Ahora era un lugar para resguardarse del mundo. Un lugar cálido y agradable.

Edward compró un árbol de Navidad muy alto, luces y guirnaldas. Tuvo incluso que llevar las luces en el regazo de vuelta a la casa, porque ya no cabía nada más en el maletero .

Bella detuvo el coche frente al refugio.

-—Menos mal que hemos llegado. Tenía miedo de que el árbol pudiera caerse en el campo al frenar, y que pudiera causar un accidente ...

-—Lo he atado muy bien -—dijo él. Ella sonrió.

Edward agarró los adornos antes de salir del coche. Bella recogió un par de bolsas del asiento de atrás.

-—¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ya verás como compro un árbol artificial!-—dijo Bella.

-—¡Cómo eres! ¿Sabes? Hasta que no pones un árbol de ese tamaño en el coche no te das cuenta de lo grande que es ...

Bella miró hacia el árbol. Tenía razón. Era enorme.

-—Tenemos que desatarlo y llevarlo dentro, todavía-—dijo ella.

-—Podemos arrastrarlo dentro. Levantado no será problema. Lo dice el folleto.

-—¿ Y tú te crees todo lo que dicen las propagandas?

-—Podrían venderte basta un puente -—ella agarró las bolsas que llevaba él para que Edward abriese la puerta.

-—Puedes venderme lo que quieras -—dijo él sonriendo.

-—Lo recordaré -—ella se puso colorada al ver el brillo pícaro de sus ojos-—. ¿Dónde están los animales? -—Donde los hemos dejado -—Edward le señaló al perro en la cesta. Estaban los dos echados en ella. -—¡Pobrecitos! -—Bella fue hacia ellos-—. Nos miran con temor.

-—Si tenemos en cuenta lo que hizo su último dueño, no es de extrañarse -—dijo Edward. Siguió a Bella y se agachó al lado de ella frente a los animales-—. Me parece que va a llevar tiempo que confíen en nosotros.

Edward le rascó detrás de la oreja a Percy, mientras Bella acariciaba a Max y murmuraba algo para tranquilizarlo.

-—¿Qué te parece si saco a pasear a Percy antes de descargar el coche? -—sugirió Edward.

-—¡Mira cómo ha levantado la orejas cuando has dicho «pasear»! -—Bella palmeó al perrillo al mimándolo-—. Ha reconocido la palabra.

-—Es un perro muy listo. Vamos, chico -—Edward se puso de pie y Percy salió de su cesta.

-—Yo ... -—Bella se interrumpió al oír su teléfono móvil.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Sería James probablemente. Era extraño que la hubiera visto en el pueblo y no la hubiera llamado pidiéndole más cosas.

No quería contestar, pero el no hacerlo podría hacer sospechar a Edward.

-—Toma -—le dijo Edward, extendiendo la mano y dándole el teléfono.

Bella lo agarró. -—¿Sí? -—contestó.


	13. Cap 11 lo se todo: fin

**bueno pues llego la hora, es tiempo del fin, este es el ultimo capitulo y el final de la historia, ojala hayan disfrutado de esta bonita historia tanto como yo**

** quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas ustedes lectoras que me han seguido desde el inicio y las que se han ido integrando, mil gracias por seguirme y no les digo adios sino hasta pronto**

**besos, disfruten el capitulo**

**Capítulo 11**

BELLA sintió alivio al contestar el teléfono y oír la voz del vicepresidente de la empresa de Luca -—Eleazar, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? -—le preguntó. Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué querría Eleazar. La empresa debería funcionar casi automáticamente teniendo las fiestas tan cerca. Pensó en intentar oír el final de la conversación de Bella, y luego decidió que no le interesaba tanto. Había otras cosas que le urgían más. Tenía que terminar de bajar las cosas del coche, instalar el equipo de música, poner el árbol de Navidad y decorarlo ...

Sintió satisfacción. El día se perfilaba como lo había planeado.

Había llevado el árbol al salón, dejando un rastro de agujas de pino era toda la moqueta, había entrado el equipo de música y estaba a punto de vaciar el maletero cuando Bella apareció y lo ayudó a terminar .

-—Era Eleazar -—le dijo Bella recogiendo una bolsa de comestibles.

-—¿Sí? -—Edward agarró la última bolsa, cerró el maletero con un golpe y la siguió a la casa-— ¿Quería algo en particular o solo quería saber cómo iba todo?

-—Quería algo en particular. Me ha dicho que el dueño de Metron lo llamó esta mañana.

-—¿Metron? repitió Edward, ausente, mientras colocaba la mantequilla en el frigorífico. Seguía pensando que tendrían que haber comprado más mantequilla. No iba a alcanzar para hacer las galletas.

Suponiendo que su tono distraído tenía que ver con que no recordaba el nombre de Metron, Bella le explicó;

-—Hacen los circuitos electrónicos para algunas de las cosas que fabricas. El año pasado quisiste comprar su empresa, y David Wilson, el dueño, no quiso venderla. Según Eleazar, el señor Wilson ha llamado esta mañana y ha dicho que su esposa ha decidido vender la empresa y retirarse ahora que son jóvenes aún para disfrutar de la vida.

Bella continuó:

-—Así que te la ofrece a ti, en primer lugar. Pero Eleazar no sabe qué hacer. Sabe que tú la quieres, pero cree que no puede venderla si tú no firmas un acuerdo. No está seguro de cuánto estás dispuesto a ofrecer por ella.

Edward sintió un momento de placer, al darse cuenta de que finalmente podría comprar Metron. Pero el placer se le acabó cuando pensó que si la compraba, iba a tener que dirigirla. Tena que lidiar con los problemas del día a día, que aparecerían inevitablemente. No se adueñaría de Metron, sino que Metron se adueñaría de él o mejor dicho, Metron le quitaría un montón de tiempo.

Lentamente, Edward colocó las golosinas en los armarios. Realmente no quería invertir un montón de tiempo en otra empresa, reflexionó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello. No quería hacerse cargo de nada más que pudiera quitarle tiempo libre. Prefería pasar ese tiempo con Bella. Porque la amaba; ya no podía negar sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de una mujer cuyos motivos para estar con él eran un auténtico misterio.

-—Eleazar ha llamado para preguntarme qué pensaba -—continuó Bella.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar como si el tema no le interesara demasiado. No era momento de que ella sospechase. El hecho de que tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, no cambiaba nada, se dijo. Si su relación tenía alguna posibilidad de transformarse en algo que valiera la pena, tenia que averiguar por qué estaba fingiendo ser su esposa y por qué había renunciado a su puesto de trabajo tan repentinamente. El no sería como su padre, pensó amargamente. No dejaría que una mujer avariciosa usara su amor para controlarlo.

-—¿Qué le has dicho?

-—Le he dicho a Eleazar que hablaría contigo.

-—No siento ningún deseo imperioso de comprar ninguna empresa llamada Metron.

-—Pero tú no sientes nunca ningún deseo imperioso de nada.

-— Yo no diría eso -—dijo él.

La voz grave de Edward la hizo estremecer.

-—Mi deseo de hacer el amor contigo es más que imperioso.

Bella se puso colorada, deseando con toda su alma que fuera cierto. Que no se sintiera condicionado por el hecho de saber que estaban casados.

-—No bromees. Estamos hablando de negocios.

-—Un asunto muy aburrido, comparado con la idea de hacerte el amor -—dijo él.

-—¿ Qué le digo a Eleazar sobre Metron? -—.dijo ella, más bien hablando consigo misma que con él.

-—Dile que no estoy interesado en comprar Metron -—respondió colocando en el armario el resto, de los ingredientes para hacer galletas.

-—Hoy no estás interesado. Quién sabe mañana. Podrías recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento, ¿y entonces, qué?

-—No creo que sea ninguna tragedia no haberla comprado.

Y era cierto, pensó. Daba igual lo que sucediera con Bella. Si había una cosa que su accidente le había enseñado era que había algo más en la vida que el trabajo.

Bella lo miró detenidamente. Edward había hablado muy enfáticamente. Muy normal. El problema era que mientras que su tono era el del Edward de siempre, lo que decía no lo era. Desde que lo conocía, el centro de su vida había sido expandir la empresa. Hacerla crecer. No tenía sentido que una pérdida momentánea de la memoria reorientase sus prioridades. Y ahora, ¿cuáles eran sus prioridades?, se preguntó. En aquel momento parecía ser que tuvieran unos bonitos recuerdos de unas vacaciones de Navidad.

Bella sonrió. Edward había puesto tanta energía en adornar la casa para las fiestas como en los negocios. ¿Haría el amor con la misma intensidad?

Se le secó la garganta.

-—No sé qué hacer -—dijo finalmente.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos, y la apretó contra su pecho.

-—Lo que puedes hacer es dejar de preocuparte -—le dijo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el cabello de ella. Olió su fragancia, a melocotones en verano .Movió suavemente la nariz para oler detrás de su oreja.

-—De todos modos, ni tú ni Eleazar tenéis autoridad para hacer nada -—dijo Edward, con la intención de terminar con el tema de Metron de una vez por todas.

Edward sintió que Bella se ponía tensa; -—¿lo sabes?

«Cuidado», se dijo Edward.

-—Me has dicho que yo soy el dueño de la empresa.

Así que debo de ser el único que puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Y, como no pensaba tener ese accidente, no debo de haber preparado un traspaso de poderes.

-—No, supongo que no -—dijo Bella lentamente. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba, algo importante.

Pero en aquel momento los labios de Edward se deslizaron por su mejilla y luego encontraron su boca. Y ella dejó de pensar. Solo sintió.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, y oyó un timbre en su cabeza.

«¿ Timbre?», se dijo. Eso era su teléfono móvil. -—¡Maldita sea! -—exclamó Edward, expresando también los sentimientos de Bella.

-—Será mejor que conteste -—dijo ella, reacia-—. Probablemente sea Eleazar para saber qué has dicho.

-—Dile que no la quiero -—Edward la soltó de mala gana, y la siguió al salón, con la idea de continuar con el beso cuando dejara de hablar.

-—¿ Y si le digo que lo haga esperar mejor? Que hable con ellos, pero que no se comprometa a nada. Luego, cuando recuperes la memoria, puedes tomar la decisión.

-—De acuerdo. Date prisa. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Bella sonrió. Lo que tenían que hacer eran cosas sencillas, pero eran muy importantes si se hacían con la persona que se amaba. Lo único que podía ser mejor que aquello era estar realmente casada con Edward, y poder hacer el amor frente al fuego cuando terminasen con la decoración navideña de la cabaña.

Bella contestó el teléfono, esperando oír la voz de Eleazar. Fue un shock oír la voz de James.

-—He descubierto qué tramas -—dijo James.

Bella miró a Edward. Afortunadamente, estaba sacando el pie del árbol de Navidad de la caja.

-—¿ y de qué se trata?

-—No juegues conmigo, nena. Estás aprovechando la situación para sacarle todo lo que puedas. La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo voy a lo grande.

Bella tragó saliva nerviosamente. Parecía que James supiese que Edward había perdido la memoria, pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. No tenía que escapársele ninguna información, se dijo. James podría estar adivinando, esperando sorprenderla y hacer que confesara algo.

-—Reúnete conmigo en el pueblo-—dentro de media hora y te diré lo que tienes que hacer -—le ordenó James.

-—No estoy segura ...

-—Yo sí lo estoy. Estaré en el restaurante frente a la farmacia, en la calle principal. No hagas que me tome la molestia de ir tras de ti -—colgó.

Bella miró moqueta beige mientras pensaba qué hacer. James parecía satisfecho .Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Realmente sabía que Edward había perdido la memoria o se había referido a otra cosa?

¡Maldita sea!, pensó, frustrada.

Miró a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué excusa le daría para volver al pueblo cuando habían pasado toda la mañana allí?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-—Tengo que ir al pueblo otra vez. Se me ha olvidado una cosa en la tienda.

Edward la miró achicando los ojos mientras desenvolvía los adornos.

-—¿Quieres ir otra vez al pueblo? -—repitió, preguntándose quién la habría llamado por teléfono.

No podía haber sido Eleazar otra vez. Se notaba que Bella estaba tensa. Edward la miró, Bella tenía miedo de algo o de alguien.

Sintió rabia, pero intentó disimularla. Quería aplastar a quien estuviera provocando todo aquello.

Pero antes tenía que averiguar quién era y qué poder tenía sobre ella. Y no podía averiguarlo si se quedaba en el refugio. Tenía que estar en el lugar de la escena para juzgar la situación por sí mismo.

-—De acuerdo. Iré contigo.

-—Pero acabas de estar en el pueblo ... -—Bella intentó disuadido.

-—Quiero comprar unos cuantos adornos más para el árbol -—fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió... No teníamos sitio suficiente en el coche para meter todo lo que quería comprar. Puedo hacerlo mientras tú vas a la farmacia.

Bella vio su gesto decidido, y supo que no iba a conseguir nada. No solo no funcionaría seguir insistiendo en que no fuese, sino que terminaría despertando sospechas. Y tal vez solo fueran más adornos lo que quería. Había querido comprar un Santa Claus para el jardín, y ella lo había convencido de que no lo hiciera. Tal vez quisiera eso.

-—De acuerdo -—dijo ella. No tenía opción.

Fueron callados en el coche. Aquel silencio pareció vaticinarle un desastre seguro a ella. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Al negar al pueblo sintió un cierto alivio. No veía la hora de acabar con James. Darle largas unos dias, para que Edward tuviera un poco más de tiempo para curarse.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y se empezó a sentir mareada. Si no lograba hacerlo, el bienestar de Edward estaría en peligro.

-—¿Te sientes bien?-—le preguntó Edward-—. Estás pálida.

-—Tengo frío, eso es todo -—contestó Bella-—. Hoy hace frío, realmente.

Edward no se molestó en decide que dentro del coche hacía calor.

Maldijo no saber qué diablos estaba pasando. De haberlo sabido habría sido capaz de ayudarla, pero ella no confiaba en él. Entre otras cosas porque creía que tenia amnesia. Y si le decía que no era así, se verían envueltos en otros tipos de problemas.

No le gustaba la idea de espiarla. Pero tenía que averiguar qué sucedía. Tenía que saber si Bella era realmente otra mujer como su madrastra.

-—¿Qué te parece si te dejo en la tienda especializada en jardines? -—le dijo Bella.

-—Deja el coche en el aparcamiento de la farmacia, simplemente. Caminaré hasta allí. Puedes recogerme allí. Cuando termines.

-—De acuerdo-—Bella aparcó en el aparcamiento de la farmacia y salió del coche-— Iré a recogerte dentro de un rato.

-—Tómate tu tiempo -—dijo Edward-—. Quiero mirar tranquilamente los adornos para el jardín.

Bella sonrió débilmente antes de entrar en la farmacia.

Se quedó mirando un expositor de medicinas para el catarro, a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, para observar a Edward por el escaparate.

Afortunadamente, enseguida caminó por la calle, en dirección a la tienda de artículos de jardín.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aparentemente, lo único que quería era comprar un par de adornos monstruosos que había visto por la mañana. El problema de tener secretos, era obsesionarse con que los demás también ocultaban algo.

Contó hasta cincuenta antes de salir de la farmacia. Y cruzar al restaurante.

Se detuvo al entrar, echando una mirada al casi desierto bar. James estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del local.

Reacia, caminó hacia él. -—Era hora de que vinieras.

-—Buenas tardes, si no te importa -—respondió ella, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-—No me gusta que me hagan esperar, y será mejor que no lo olvides en el futuro. Ahora, cállate y siéntate.

Bella se reprimió las ganas de tirarle con algo en la cabeza y se sentó.

No podía permitirse el lujo de decirle lo que pensaba de él.

Edward, apostado en la entrada de una tienda, observó a Bella marcharse de la farmacia y entrar en el restaurante. Fue detrás de ella y se acercó al cristal del restaurante para espiarla, intentando ver qué estaba haciendo. La vio ir hacia la única mesa ocupada que había, en el fondo del local.

Sintió una tensión en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre que estaba sentado allí. ¡Bella iba a encontrarse con James! .

Un ataque de furia le nubló momentáneamente la visión. La mujer que amaba tenía algo con su hermanastro. La mujer que amaba estaba… ,De pronto se dio cuenta de que la rabia lo había cegado, y que en lugar de pensar, había sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

Se quitó del cristal del restaurante y se quedó mirando., ausente, el escaparate de la tienda de al lado, tratando de pensar.

De pronto recordó algo que ella le había dicho cuando aún estaba con amnesia. Bella conocía a James. Le había dicho que lo había conocido en una fiesta que había dado Alice. Y también había dicho que había salido con él. Aquel pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Pero también le había dicho que había roto con él. Entonces, si eso era cierto; ¿por que estaba con James en aquel momento?

Volvió a mirar disimuladamente por el cristal del restaurante. Estaba sentada frente a su hermanastro. Pero aun desde lejos, se notaba que estaba tensa. Apretó los dientes, de rabia. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Si ella no quería estar con James, y eso era lo que indicaban sus gestos, ¿por qué había ido corriendo a verlo cuando había llamado?

No lo sabía. Pero iba a averiguado. Y en aquel momento. Se había terminado el tiempo de los juegos. Se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante.

Dentro, James agarró la mano de Bella y le dijo: -—Bonito anillo le has sacado, nena.

Bella quitó la mano.

-—Os he visto entrar en la joyería. Os espié por el escaparate. Debo admitir, que nunca me imaginé que tendrías tanta picardía. .. Pero dime, nena, ¿cómo vas a lograr que se case contigo antes de que recuerde que eres solo su ayudante administrativa?

Bella respiró profundamente, pensando si sabría realmente lo de la amnesia, o si solo estaba adivinando y esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Era posible. James era muy retorcido .

-—¿De qué estás hablando?

-—Del accidente de coche en Buffalo. De que le has dicho a todo el mundo que eres su esposa. Fuiste realmente rápida para ver las ventajas de la situación.

La admiración que expresaba su voz, la enfureció, pero no tenía sentido explicarle por qué lo había hecho. James no le hubiera creído. Porque para él no había altruismo posible.

-—¿Cómo te enteraste del accidente? -—preguntó Bella.

-—Me lo ha dicho Victoria, la secretaria de Eleazar cuando la he llamado anoche -—respondió James-—. Es increíble las cosas que me ha contado, y todo por el precio de una cena y unas vagas promesas. Y cuando me enteré del accidente fue fácil imaginar el resto.

Bella sintió una mezcla de pena y de odio por aquella mujer que había traicionado la confianza de su jefe.

-—Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, nena. Voy a mudarme al refugio contigo y con Edward y a buscar el testamento. Tiene que estar allí porque no está en ningún otro sitio.

-—A estas alturas, un hombre con sentido común ya se habría dado cuenta de que no hay ningún testamento -—dijo ella, cansada de aquello.

-—Lo hay te digo. Mi padre jamás le habría dejado la empresa a Edward. Yo era su hijo favorito ... Bueno, de todos modos, tú lo convencerás de que me firme un cheque por cien mil dólares -—continuó James.

-—No -—dijo Bella tomando aliento.

James no le hizo caso y continuó:

-— y una vez que encuentre el testamento, volveré a Chicago y usaré el cheque para aplacar a los acreedores que más me presionan .

-—No. No lo haré -—dijo Bella.

-—Escucha, nena, hay mucho dinero para nosotros ...

-—No -—repitió ella.

-—Oye, zorra .

Edward se sintió casi mareado con el alivio que le produjo poder acercarse por detrás y escuchar la conversación. Bella no estaba conspirando con James contra él. Ella estaba tratando de protegerlo de la avaricia de James. Pero el no ser cómplice de su hermanastro no quería decir que lo amase. Aquel pensamiento fue como un cubo de agua fría para él.

Primero, se desharía de James definitivamente, y luego investigaría por qué ella había renunciado a su puesto.

-—¡Estás aquí, Bella! -—-—exclamó Edward.

La voz grave penetró en la mente de Bella provocando emociones contradictorias: miedo de que la confrontación con James pudiera dañar su recuperación y alivio de que Edward estuviera allí ..

-—¡Edward!-—exclamó James con una sonrisa a su hermanastro. Su mirada no coincidía con aquella alegría que expresaban sus palabras-— En cuanto me he enterado de tu accidente he venido a verte. Hay una transacción de negocios que no puede esperar, y necesito que me extiendas un cheque por cien mil dólares para un depósito para una adquisición. Justamente estaba discutiendo el problema con Bella. ¿No es cierto? -—James le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

Bella decidió no seguir el juego de James. Por más que quisiera pasar más tiempo con Edward, no pensaba confabularse con James para hacerlo. Sería una traición a todo lo que sentía por Edward.

Se reprimió las lágrimas que habían formado un nudo en su garganta. Siempre había sabido que el tiempo que pasaría con Edward sería limitado. Pero nunca se había imaginado que Edward la descubriera en un lugar público lo que había hecho ella.

-—No tienes negocios con James -—le dijo Bella a Edward-— Está intentando aprovecharse de tu amnesia para robarte.

-—Edward, escúchame, soy tu hermano -—la interrumpió James-—. Yo velo por ti y por tus intereses. ¿Por qué crees que he venido, si no, cuando me he enterado de que tu ayudante administrativa estaba fingiendo ser tu esposa?

Bella tembló al ver la expresión en la cara de Edward .

Sus facciones parecían haber sido talladas en piedra. -—¿ y cómo te has enterado de mi accidente? -—preguntó Edward.

-—Al parecer, la secretaria de Eleazar cree que está enamorada de James. Y lo mantiene informado de lo que sucede -—dijo Bella al ver que James no decía nada.

-—He tenido que venir a rescatarte, hermano -—dijo James-—. ¡Maldigo la hora en que te has visto envuelto en una relación con Bella! Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que nuestra aventura no terminaría en una proposición de matrimonio ...

Las palabras de James fueron acalladas por la mano de Edward, que le agarró la pechera de la camisa en un puño, y le cortó el paso de aire en la garganta.

-—Me parece que estás un poco confundido, hermanito ... -—dijo Edward.

Bella tembló al oír el tono helado de Edward.

-—En primer lugar, no sufro amnesia

Bella miró a Edward, preguntándose si decía la verdad y por qué no había reaccionado al oír que James afirmaba que eran amantes.

A no ser que Edward estuviera esperando agarrala a solas para hablar con ella. Se estremeció al imaginarse la confrontación que la esperaba.

-—Pero ella dijo -—dijo James, confundido-—.Tienes que tener amnesia. Si no, ¿por qué ibas a comprarle ese enorme anillo de diamantes? ¿Y por qué ibas a estar aquí, en lugar de volar a Chicago y negociar la compra de Metron?.

-—La secretaria de Eleazar ha estado ocupada pasándote información, ¿no? -—le dijo Edward.

Bella sintió un poco de pena por la mujer. A Edward no le gustaba que burlasen su confianza.

-— Y en segundo lugar, te equivocas también en cuanto al testamento de papá -—continuó Edward-—. Aunque no dudo de que te hubiera dejado la empresa a ti, si hubiera podido, no podía ser él quien lo dispusiera.

-—El dejármelo a mí fue una manera de ocultar que no era suya. Por qué le importaba que la gente lo supiera, no lo sé. Pero tampoco sé qué pudo ver en ti.

-—¡La empresa también era suya! -—Insistió James-—. Tu madre le dejó todo a él. Mamá se puso al tanto antes de aceptar casarse con él.

-—Si la mercenaria de tu madre hubiera investigado mas profundamente, habría sabido que mi madre jamás fue la dueña de la empresa. Mi abuelo me la dejó a mí en fideicomiso cuando murió. Papá podía ocuparse de ella mientras viviera, pero en cuanto se muriese pasaba a mis manos.

-—No te creo -—susurró James. Estaba pálido-— No puede ser cierto.

-—¡Me da igual que me creas no! -—Exclamó Edward-—Y voy a decirte una cosa, una vez y solo una vez si vuelves a acercarte a mí o a mi empresa, te haré pedazos.

-—Vamos -—Edward agarró el brazo de Bella y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

Bella obedeció, aunque su instinto le da que corriese en la dirección contraria. Porque los ojos de Edward la miraban inexorablemente. Y tendría que darle una explicación ...

Pero ella nunca había rehuido sus responsabilidades, y sabía que en la vida se tornaban decisiones y se pagaba su precio. Le hubiera gustado que la factura por aquella decisión no fuese tan cara .

-—Oye, Edward -—James se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando por convencerlo-— No sabes lo que estas haciendo.

Edward miro intensamente a Bella y luego a su hermanastro.

-—Sabes que siempre te he odiado, pero de pronto siento que ni siquiera merece la pena odiarte. ¡ Eres una patética parodia de un ser humano!

Sin decir una palabra más, Edward se dio la vuelta y agarrando aún el brazo de Bella se marchó del restaurante.

Bella tenía la impresión de ser una delincuente escoltada por un guardia.

Pero había algo bueno en aquella situación, se dijo Bella mientras trataba de ir al paso largo de Edward:

Ya no tendría que pensar qué hacer. La iniciativa se la habían quitado de las manos. Edward tenía todas las cartas. Lo que había que ver era cómo las jugaba.

Edward abrió la puerta del Mercedes, la hizo sentar rápidamente y luego se sentó frente al volante, como casi temiendo que pudiera escaparse.

Una vez dentro, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por encender el motor. Solo apoyó las manos en el volante y miró por la luna del coche.

Bella miró detenidamente sus dedos temblorosos y se estremeció al notar lo enfadado que estaba. -—¿Realmente has recuperado la memoria?

-—Sí -—dijo Edward.

-—¿Cuánto hace?

-—Desde ayer por la mañana.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada?, ,se preguntó. ¿Por que la habla dejado pensar que seguía con amnesia? -—Quiero una explicación -—dijo él finalmente. Bella tragó saliva, pensando por dónde empezar. Empezó por aclarar lo que más le había molestado de lo que había dicho James.

-—No he sido amante de James. Cuando empecé a salir con él... parecía ... -—trató de pensar cómo explicar lo que había sentido-—. Encantador y ... No sé exactamente.

-—¿Te sentías atraída por él? -—le preguntó Edward en aquel tono que le daba escalofríos a ella.

-—Estaba ... -—admitió-— Salimos un par de meses, pero cuanto más estaba con él... Más me daba cuenta de que no había nada debajo de su fachada encantadora. Rompimos porque él quiso acostarse conmigo, y yo no quise.

Bella deseó que él la creyera.

-—¿Por qué? preguntó Edward.

-—Porque el sexo no es un juego. Es un acto que puede tener consecuencias -—se río afectadamente-—. Yo soy la consecuencia de uno de los encuentros casuales de mi madre. Jamás me arriesgaré a traer un hijo al mundo si tanto el padre como la madre no estamos de acuerdo.

-—Comprendo.

Edward sintió que se relajaba un poco su tensión. Lo que acababa de decir coincidía con la mujer que conocía desde hacía seis meses.

-—James me estaba esperando en el aparcamiento el día antes de que tú volvieras de tu último viaje de negocios -—continuó Bella-— Me dijo que se había gastado el dinero que tu padre le había dejado, y empezó a hablar de un testamento que faltaba. Me exigió que lo ayudara a encontrado, y me amenazó con decirte que habíamos sido amantes, si no lo hacía.

-—¿ y es por ello que renunciaste a tu puesto de trabajo? ¡Maldita sea, Bella! -—exclamó él, dando rienda suelta a su frustración-— ¿No podías haberme dicho lo que pasaba?

-—¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Cuando Alice me habló del trabajo de ayudante administrativa, también me dijo que no querías tener ninguna relación personal con alguien con quien trabajases. Y todo el mundo en la oficina sabía cuánto odiabas a James. Si te contaba que me estaba amenazando, tú hubieras descubierto que lo odiaba y que en cierto sentido habíamos pasado la noche juntos y que él tenía un recibo de la habitación del complejo turístico al que habíamos ido para probado. Me hizo caer en una trampa. Me insistió para que fuera a esquiar con él. Pero dormí en el sofá de la sala de la suite, y él durmió en el dormitorio -—Bella intentó no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-—¿Por qué has fingido ser mi esposa?-—preguntó Edward, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-—Porque tuve miedo de que tardasen en aplicarte el tratamiento que tenían que hacerte hasta que localizaran a un familiar que pudiera firmar la autorización de la operación. Y no estaba segura de que tu madrastra o James fueran adecuados, porque sabía que no te iban a ayudar.

-—Eso explica que te hicieras pasar por mi esposa en el hospital, pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando ya estaba a salvo en el refugio? Podrías haber hablado con Eleazar para que él manejase la situación. Eleazar hubiera estado de acuerdo en no decide nada a James.

-—El médico ...

Bella maldijo al médico por advertirle de que no era bueno que Edward se estresara. Pero no era justo. No había sido solo eso. Ya le había dicho tantas mentiras. Era el momento de la verdad, aunque fuera embarazosa.

-—No te lo dije porque ... porque te amo, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de fingir ser tu esposa durante los días que estuviéramos juntos ... -—terminó rápidamente y se miró las manos, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No quería ver el reproche, ni la conmiseración en su mirada.

-—¿Me amas? -—Preguntó él, incrédulo-—. ¡Y renunciaste !

-—Era lo único que podía hacer. Todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes ante la idea de tener una relación con una mujer que trabaja contigo, y nada de lo que hayas dicho alguna vez me hacía pensar que habías cambiado de parecer. En realidad esa era una de las razones por las que quise el trabajo. Porque pensé que no intentarías acosarme.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-—Eso es producto de la historia de mi madrastra. Pero creo que mi corazón ha sabido desde el principio que tú no eras como ella. Mi cabeza tardó un poco más en confirmarlo. Pero luego, renunciaste, y no supe qué pensar. Si vuelves a hacer algo así ...

-—¿Quieres decir que puedo recuperar mi trabajo? -—dijo Bella, sin saber si era una buena idea ..

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para tratarlo como jefe otra vez, después de haberlo tratado como esposo durante las últimas dos semanas. Como a su amado esposo.

-—Con ciertas modificaciones -—dijo Edward lentamente, con miedo de poner en palabras sus deseos. Tomó aliento y agregó-— Te quiero como socia.

-—¿Socia? -—repitió ella sin poder creerlo.

-—Pero tienes que casarte conmigo primero -—agregó Edward.

-—¡Casarme contigo! -—no podía creerlo y no quería ilusionarse-—. ¿Por qué?

-—¿Por qué? Porque te amo, por supuesto –dijo. Bella oyó aquellas palabras como en un sueno de felicidad. Se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

-—Bella, quiero hacer tu mundo perfecto. Quiero tener una familia contigo. Quiero que tu cara sea lo primero que vea por la mañana y lo último todas las noches; Quiero que tu sonrisa me acompañe hasta el final de mis días.

-—Tú haces mi mundo perfecto simplemente estando en él-—dijo ella-— Y me encantaría ser tu esposa.

Edward extendió la mano para tomar la suya, y en el movimiento se golpeó con el volante. Bella se río.

El sonido de su risa pareció iluminar todo el cuerpo de Edward. Sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Y que no podía esperar a besarla. A probarla. A hacerla suya en todo sentido.

-—Vayamos a casa -—dijo él con impaciencia.

-—¿A casa?

-—Sí, a casa -—Edward la miró con deseo-—. Así podré demostrarte exactamente lo que siento por ti. Yo creo firmemente en que los actos son más elocuentes que las palabras. Pienso besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. De distintas maneras ... -—el brillo de sus ojos hablaba por sí solo-—. Y te aclaro que soy muy creativo -—agregó Edward.

Me muero de ganas de que me lo demuestres -— Bella se acurrucó en el Mercedes mientras él encendía el motor y salía con el coche.

Seguramente no habría mayor placer que amar y ser amada, pensó ella. Y poder expresarlo con libertad.

**Fin**


	14. nueva historia

**hola aki de paso para dejarles el argumento de la nueva historia que adaptare si les interesa pasen por mi perfil para leer el capitulo 1**

**besos**

En brazos del jefe

**_Argumento:_**

_Ella era su mano derecha. Él confiaba en ella, le pagaba bien, pero le interesaba más su sistema de archivo que su figura… Edward Cullen no quería tener que soportar la complicación de una secretaria enamorada de su jefe, así que la eficiente Bella, callada y sin ambiciones, era su compañera perfecta en las reuniones del consejo._

_Entonces, descubrió el romance que le había roto el corazón años atrás, y con ello descubrió también, tras el disfraz de profesional intachable, a la verdadera y apasionada Bella. Y todo ello despertó su interés. Bella sabía que enamorarse del jefe sólo podía traerle complicaciones… hasta que él la besó. A partir de ese momento, su relación se transformó en algo deliciosamente peligroso._


	15. volví!

Hola gente! He vuelto!

Jajaja

Bueno esta notita es para avisar que he vuelto a fanfiction después de mi baja temporal por depresión jajaja, kiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron su apoyo y me dejaron comentarios muy lindos…. en fin, solo para avisarles que continuare con las adaptaciones que deje pendientes y comenzare algunas nuevas.

También para avisarles que tengo una nueva pagina de Facebook en donde además de subir algunas noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas adaptaciones, también subiré reseñas y sinopsis de libros y novelas y donde también tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir algunos capítulos o incluso los libros completos.

Si kieren acceder a la información del Facebook lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a Facebook y buscarme como **kylafromthesky ** asi todo juntito y enviar la invitación, luego ir a fanfiction y dejarme un review en alguna de las historias o un mensaje en el inbox donde me digan que me enviaron la solicitud y su nombre en el face, ya que solo aceptare a usuarios de fanfiction de esta manera ya que el perfil será privado, o de igual manera déjenme un mensaje con su información de face y yo les enviare la solicitud.

Bien sin mas por el momento

Bye

Besos y abrazos Kyla


End file.
